The Dark Lady
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Henrietta nunca foi de chamar atenção dos rapazes, mas quando sua puberdade é generosa tem que lidar ser o alvo da sedução dos rapazes, mas em potencial vai está disposto a conquistar a gótica.
1. Superando um deus

A parte de trás do colégio, um ponto de encontro para os quatros únicos góticos: Pete, George, Michael e Henrietta. Todos os dias nos intervalos estão naquela lugar, fumando e escutando músicas que variam entre melodias depressivas a rocks de ritmos pesados cujo temas músicas são de morte, revolta e mundo sombrio. As atividades naquele lugar podem variar muito entre si. Recitar poemas depressivos, fala mal dos 'conformistas', falar da antiga religião que eles seguiam (adoração ao deus Cthulhu), fala sobre videogames (um gosto peculiar daquele grupo de gótico) e entre outras coisas.

Maquiagem no rosto, roupas pretas, voz melancólicas, uma expressão de tédio são características físicas de um gótico, mas todas essas características definem um gótico? Para os quatros em especial, todos tiveram bons motivos para serem góticos.

Rosto sarnento, pele clara, uma altura que denuncia que é o mais velho no grupo, assim como o fundador dos góticos de South Park. Seu nome é Michael tendo seu nome gótico de Ethan. É único dos góticos que não precisa usar maquiagem para branquear a pele, já que é naturalmente branca, afinal ele é um ruivo que pinta seu cabelo de preto.

Seu problema foi que nunca conseguiu controlar a sua raiva justamente pelo desprezo pelos outros por ser ruivo. Em uma tentativa de amenizar isso chegou a pintar seu cabelo de preto. Quando se viu no espelho gostou do visual sombrio que dava para ele. Procurou na internet pessoas que tenha visuais sombrios aonde encontrou os góticos.

Entrando em fóruns sobre góticos e adicionando pessoas no facebook para conversar pouco a pouco foi entrando no mundo dos góticos até se tornar o primeiro gótico de South Park. Ainda com problemas de controlar a sua raiva ainda freqüenta um grupo de pessoas raivosas, adotou a moda de andar com bengala já que é tanto uma moda dos góticos como uma perfeita arma para os momentos de fúria.

Uma franga com uma mexa vermelha fez ser a marca registrada de Pete cujo nome gótico é Dylan. Ele foi o ultimo gótico entrar. Se analisa o passado dele poucos diriam que se tornaria um gótico já que ele foi popular. Tinha uma reputação de arrasar corações das garotas e causa inveja para os garotos. Um dia se apaixonou por uma garota chamada Wendy, mas a mesma deu um fora quando o futuro gótico tentou conquistá-la.

Em uma profunda tristeza achou os góticos como um ponto de refugio, mas diferente do Stan que seria um gótico temporário, Pete permaneceu no grupo, mesmo depois de ter superado a tristeza, por... motivos pessoais permanece no grupo.

O mais novo entre os góticos possui uma franja lisa que não cai na frente dos olhos. É o único entre os garotos que usa batom. Seu nome é Firkle que detesta que chamam pelo nome original preferindo seu nome gótico George ou gótico anão como apelido. O motivo é simples, mas porem complexo na vida do pequeno gótico. Foi diagnosticado por psicopatia, uma doença aonde a pessoa tem dificuldade de sentir empatia para outras pessoas. Entre seus colegas de idade não achou ninguém frio suficiente como ele, foi aí que descobriu através de crianças mais velhas o mundo dos góticos. Sim, George anda com eles, mas se for preciso trair um deles para ter um beneficio, ele vai fazer sem pensar.

A única garota dos góticos possui um físico de 'cheinha' e cabelos negros, sendo que a única que fuma cigarro com filtro e um suporte de madeira ou metal para não ter contato com o objeto de fumo. É a única gótica que não possui um nome gótico assim tendo apenas seu nome original: Henrietta.

O motivo disso cômico. Existe um ritual de iniciação para que um gótico receba um novo nome, o ritual foi feito na casa da garota e durante todo o tempo sua mãe estava lhe chamando, assim quando foi para falar o nome falou o próprio nome da garota. O motivo de ser gótica foram as injustiças sofridas durante a vida.

É uma longa história, mas entre elas foram: quando seu irmão Bradley quebrou um objeto claríssimo da família aonde Henrietta recebeu a culpa com um castigo severo e só meses depois que foi descoberto a verdade; ou quando passou sofrer bullying por causa do seu físico. Em um dia por acaso, Henrietta foi comprar café, quando foi surpreendida por garotas que tentaram batê-la, mas Ethan estava passado por lá e defendeu a garota. Assim os dois pegaram amizade e por fim a garota se tornou gótica quando foi apresentado para ela o universo dos góticos.

\- Que merda – disse Dylan assoprando a mexa de cabelo que sempre insiste ficar na frente do seu olho – alem de aturar os vampiros ainda temos que aturar esses viadinhos dos emos.

\- O que você esperava? – disse Ethan – os conformistas sempre inventam modinhas para se assemelharem com a gente. Não é de ficar surpreso com isso.

\- Por que a gente não mata eles de uma vez? – sugeriu George.

\- Matar um deles só incentivaria que dois novos aparecessem – Ethan da uma tragada no seu cigarro.

\- Mas seria divertido um pouco de carnificina.

\- No final de tudo só iria prejudicar a nós mesmos. Vamos trocar de assunto.

\- O que a gente pode falar? – pergunta Dylan.

\- A gente pode falar sobre poesias sobre a dor – sugeriu Henrietta – eu estava compondo algumas durante a aula.

\- Recitar poesias é para amanhã – fala Ethan.

\- A gente pode falar mal dos conformistas – disse Dylan.

\- É uma boa. Tem alguém que possamos falar mau hoje?

\- Que tal as lideres de torcidas? – sugere Henrietta.

\- Já falamos delas muitas vezes.

\- Que tal sobre vampiros ou emos? – pergunta Dylan.

\- A gente já acabou de falar deles.

\- Que tal daqueles quatro conformistas lá na quadra? – George aponta para quatro garotos que estão jogando futebol na quadra, mas precisamente do Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman.

\- Boa idéia.

\- Pior que um deles já foi um de nós, mas preferiu retornar ao conforto dos conformistas – comenta Dylan assoprando mais uma vez a franja.

\- Não sei se vocês lembram, mas ele chegou entre nós para se tornar um gótico naquela época porque tinha levado um fora da namorada. Que patético.

Dylan se engasga com sua própria saliva já que ele já passou por isso também.

\- Está bem, Dylan? – pergunta a gótica.

\- Sim, eu estou bem.

\- Lá vai a putinha se preocupando com seu namoradinho – zomba George.

\- Vai se foder, moleque. Pelo menos sou uma garota e posso passar batom.

\- Grande coisa – George da os ombros.

\- E aquele ruivo que usa um chapéu verde e feio. Que vocês acham dele? – pergunta Ethan para os outros.

\- Um CDF que só quer pagar de santinho para todos – responde Henrietta.

\- Muitas vezes eu não consigo diferenciar ele do antigo gótico – comenta Dylan.

\- Ele é judeu – comenta George.

\- Isso é algum problema? – pergunta Ethan.

\- A família toda dele é problemático. Ele só quer ser o politicamente correto, seu irmão é um canadense chato que só e a mãe dele é como ela – olha para Henrietta – chata e gorda.

\- Vai se foder, seu viadinho emo – Henrietta com raiva até apaga o cigarro.

\- Olha só quem fala, você ficou mais tempo emo do que eu.

\- Pare. Vocês dois – Ethan tentam acalma dos dois. É difícil quando se é líder de um quarteto gótico – sobre aquele carinha que usa um capuz laranja?

\- Sei lá, cara. Esse daí é só um punheteiro – responde Dylan.

\- É alguém que merece morrer – responde George.

\- Pra mim ele é gay – responde Henrietta – ele só da uma de taradão, mas na primeira oportunidade já usa um vestido. Lembro das brincadeiras dos conformistas que ele se vestia de princesa e ficava mostrando os peitinhos.

\- Pelo menos era mais feminino que você – mais uma provocação do menor.

\- Olha seu molequinho infeliz. Mais uma provocação dessas eu vou arrombar seu cu que vai fazer que o anus do Senhor Escravo vai ser menos arrombado em comparação ao seu.

\- E aquele gordo, o que vocês acham?

Henrietta sabe quem o gótico mais alto está se referindo. Ao contrario dos outros três, esse menino sabe muito bem o nome. Eric Cartman. Quem não conhece ele? De tantas ações que ele faz é impossível que ninguém em South Park não tenha ouvido falar dele. Afinal é alguém que sempre está aprontando, sempre desobedecendo a todos. Sempre querendo moldar o mundo a sua vontade. Afinal esse menino é um conformista?

Se olhar por um lado é conformista, afinal sempre tenta viver e se adaptar, segundo a gótica, em um mundo cheio de moda e frescura. Mas por outro... parece que Cartman é um dos poucos que luta contra o sistema. Em uma comparação Cartman faz os góticos serem conformistas, afinal seus amigos nunca fizeram nada grande que pudesse ser lembrado. O máximo que já fizeram foi ajudar uns sacerdotes de uma seita há matarem, segundo Henrietta, um viadinho encapuzado que usa um ponto de interrogação acima da cabeça.

Por fim nada adiantou freqüentar as chatas seções dos adoradores de Cthulhu. O deus das trevas falhou em trazer a escuridão para o mundo. Henrietta é a única gótica que deixou a seita. Mas o que isso tem haver com Eric Cartman?

É uma resposta simples: existiu um personagem que chamou atenção dela. Alguém semelhante ao seu irmão que vestiu uma fantasia de herói, porem muito menos ridícula. Esse menino assumiu a identidade de Coon. Ele fez seu antigo deus um servo para suas vontades. Isso fascinou muito a gótica. Foi inevitável a não pensar como Coon e Cartman são semelhantes, ambos sozinhos tentam ter o mundo na palma da mão.

\- Eu acho um gordo e mimado. Tenta ser o fodão, mas é conformista fracassado – responde Dylan.

Por algum motivo, Henrietta não gostou do comentário do amigo.

\- Acho normal – nem morta que a gótica vai revelar aos seus amigos o que acha realmente de Cartman.

\- Acho que ele tem os peitos maiores que você – disse George.

\- Desgraçado – Henrietta avança para bater no George que correu para evitá-la. Apesar que George não pense duas vezes em matar alguém, ele conhece a força dela. Segundo ele, a mão de Henrietta é tão pesada como ela.

\- Calma Henrietta – disse Dylan tentando acalmar a amiga.

\- Se eu ver aquele infeliz hoje. Eu juro que vou capar ele com a pinça – disse bufando.

Eles escutam o sinal do colégio assim avisando que é o fim do intervalo.

Henrietta aproveita para da uma rápida olhada em Eric Cartman. Realmente é um garoto interessante, mas dificilmente ela vai ter contato com dia com ele, mas acharia interessante se ele passasse para o lado dos góticos.

CONTINUA

Enfim essa é uma nova fanfic minha. Eu já falei em muitas fics que escrevi o quanto gosto da combinação Cartman e Henrietta, também como lamento que existam poucas fics que shippam eles mesmo como casal secundário de uma fanfic.

Sobre os góticos aproveitei tanto os nomes originais como os nomes que foram criados pelos fãs. Fiz essa jogada de nomes reais e nomes góticos, porque Stan foi batizado por Raven quando se tornou um. Eu percebi em episódios recentes que o gótico anão muitas vezes chama a Henrietta de puta, é provável que eles tenham alguma rixa. Nessa fic deixei eles com uma rivalidade ao estilo Kyle e Cartman.

Aproveitar aqui para anunciar que deletei a fic "Se brigar, não se agarre". Eu não estava com criatividade para o shipper Kenny e Wendy, mas com o shipper principal da fic. Pode ver que essa fic vai ter muitos elementos presentes da fic deletado aqui.

Esse começo tem semelhança com o capitulo inicial da fic Malaxophobia**. **De inicio eu queria fazer uma continuação da fic que está abandonada, mas depois pensei em fazer uma fic do zero.

Aproveitando o espaço aqui para anunciar a primeira fanfic em português com shipper Candy com o tema principal. É uma exclusividade do Nyah o nome da fanfic é "Jogos de Guerra". Eu recomendo.

Também recomendo para jogarem o novo jogo de South Park. Lá pode pegar muitas referencias para a personalidade dos personagens. De inicio eu fiquei com dó do Butters, ele sofre bem mais do que a série já mostrou chegando apanhar. Não vão dizer que é só o Cartman que abusa dele, mas os relatos do próprio Butters é que até o Jimmy bate nele. Poxa coitado dele.

Até a próxima.


	2. Funeral

Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman, quatro amigos com personalidades distintas. Stan ecológico, Kyle é judeu, Cartman é manipulador e Kenny é pervertido. Normalmente quando estão juntos ou são para brincar como toda criança, ou brigar entre si, aprontar ou participar de algumas aventuras que acontece na cidade, mas hoje é um dia que está calados. Mas o que poderia acontecer?

Não é que todos estejam vestidos socialmente, sem algum agasalho na cabeça, com cabelos impecavelmente penteados (até Kenny conseguiu emprestado um terno com Stan e está sem capuz), tendo o Butters perto deles e expressões faciais neutrais e depressivas capaz de concorrer com os góticos. Afinal todos estão em um cemitério presenciando um enterro de uma moradora de South Park.

Lá está deitada em um caixão uma linda mulher jovem que morreu a flor da idade. Todos em South Park estão presenciando o enterro de uma moradora que nunca foi exemplo de comportamento, mas tinha uma personalidade bem agradável de conviver. Mais difícil são para os parentes e familiares, aonde uma senhora de idade sente na pele pela primeira vez a dor de uma mãe enterrar sua própria filha.

Foi um enterro comum, nada muito especial, mas mesmo com a saída das pessoas os cinco garotos ainda permanecem de frente do tumulo. Todos os garotos estão com olhos tristes, exceto Cartman que possui um olhar vazio que ninguém nunca viu em seus olhos. Quantas vezes leram e reler a lápide, já perdeu as contas.

"Aqui descansa Liane Cartman, boa filha, mãe e mulher. Que sua alma repouse nos céus".

Isso que acha irônico, pensa Cartman. Não foi a mesma 'boa filha' que saiu de sua cidade natal para morar em South Park e ter um comportamento de prostituta? Quantos homens foram para sua cama? Muitos. Cada homem da cidade montanhosa seja casado ou solteiro já entrou nas pernas de sua mãe.

'Boa mulher' meio que é irônico, afinal não foi ela que escondeu de todos que nasceu hermafrodita? Fora sua profissão, isso sempre foi um tormento para o Cartman, qual criança que merece escutar que a própria mãe (que era na verdade seu pai) era uma vadia que passava de mão e mão. Quantas vezes que acidentalmente acessou pornografia e diversos vídeos estava justamente a sua mãe? Sim, entre todos amigos Kenny é o que mais sabe sobre pornografia, mas Cartman sabe e finge que não sabe, afinal esse conhecimento faz ser tão ninfomaníaco como sua mãe.

'Boa mãe'. Em questão de dar presente Liane era excelente, quantas vezes que a mesma dava sem questionar o que Cartman queria, mas isso fazia uma boa mãe? Quantas vezes Cartman aprontava com todos? Quantos comentários racistas falava? Quantos atos de indisciplina que fez?

Tudo que fazia era para chamar atenção de sua mãe, mas a mesma só se preocupava em mimá-lo, enquanto passa boa parte trancada no quarto com seus 'amigos'. Sim, a falecida mulher se envolvia tudo relacionado a sexo, era uma prostituta de luxo que cobrava muito caro por seus serviços, tanto que poderia ter uma vida bastante em um mês só com um 'atendimento'. Só que ela não fazia por profissão, mas sim por prazer, afinal a mesma tinha praticamente uma coleção de vibradores de todos os tamanhos e formatos e um boneco inflável do António Bandeira, considerado o produto sexual mais caro do mercado. O problema que ela consumia grandes quantidades de drogas o que acabou gerando a sua morte: overdose.

\- Vamos embora – disse Cartman para seus quatros amigos.

Os quatros seguiram em silêncio o recém órfão.

O enterro foi mais comum do que esperava. Nada de especial. Muitos choros e lamentações, mas boa parte vai esquecer do luto já no dia seguinte. Para Eric tentou ser forte, mas foi inevitável o derramamento de lagrimas, chorou em silencio, mas chorou que para ele era uma surpresa, afinal pensava que não conseguiria chorar mais.

Saindo do cemitério não deixa de pensar quantas vezes pisou naquele lugar, afinal boa parte das mortes do Kenny teve enterro. Já foi tantas vezes que até se sente um gótico por isso. Qual é a graça de passar o tempo no cemitério, pensa Cartman. Afinal não tem nada demais, só lapide, poeira e só, mas para quatro garotos de South Park, isso é um santuário dos góticos. Não entende os quatros.

Só sabe o nome de um deles, Michael, o gótico mais alto. O que pode dizer sobre ele: alto, pálido e sarnento, não vai ser surpresa nenhuma se descobrir que ele é ruivo, Cartman aposta que ele é.

Tem o gótico mais novo, mais ou menos da idade do Ike. Estranho ver um garoto da idade dele usar batom.

O gótico de franja vermelha parece emo. Para falar a verdade, Cartman não sabe diferenciar quem é gótico e quem é emo, sabe quem é vampiro já que os góticos no passado fizeram uma palestras para explicar as diferenças.

A garota gótica é a única que consegue ver a única que tem uma personalidade diferente dos demais. Acha que a única garota é a mais ousada entre os outros góticos já que dirige o carro dos pais. Sem contar que acha ela... bonita. Seria cego se não reparasse que a mesma é alguém que tem 'ossos grandes' como ele, mas diferente de Lisa Burguer, ela sabe se vestir e o visual preto cai muito bem nela.

\- Cartman, você está bem? – pergunta Kyle preocupado.

\- Estou, no limite do possível – responde.

\- Eu já pensei algumas vezes que seria melhor que meu pai morresse, mas vejo que agora era tão iludido com esses pensamentos – disse Stan.

\- Não se preocupe Stan. É normal a gente olhar o erro dos nossos pais e ficar indignados com suas falhas, mas eles não deixam de ser nossos pais. A gente só se dar conta quando nos momentos mais difíceis da nossa vida – diz Cartman.

\- Então se arrepende de não ter tido uma relação melhor com sua mãe? – pergunta Kenny.

\- A única coisa que me arrependo é não ter conseguido tirar a minha mãe do mundo da prostituição e das drogas. Eu sempre procurei mostrar pra ela que existe outros métodos de ganhar dinheiro, mas infelizmente eu falhei.

\- Era por isso que você sempre tinha planos de conseguir dinheiro? – pergunta Butters.

\- Sim, era. Queria provar para a minha mãe que era possível viver sem precisar vender o corpo, mas infelizmente eu falhei. Não vou culpá-la por sua morte, afinal ela estava vivendo a sua vida.

\- Você não pode se culpar por isso, Cartman – disse Kyle em um dos raros momentos que tenta confortar seu maior rival.

\- Não imagino que esse seja o problema agora.

Os quatros olham com duvida o menino.

\- Mudando de assunto que vocês acham de Butters definitivamente andar com a gente? – pergunta fazendo um meio sorriso.

Stan, Kyle e Kenny se espantam e Butters fica naquela expectativa da resposta, já que tempos passados estava no lugar do Kenny, mas foi rejeitado por eles.

\- Para mim tanto faz – responde Kenny dando os ombros.

\- Se o Kenny concorda a gente concorda – responde Stan e Kyle só confirma com um balanço com a cabeça de afirmação.

\- Obrigado amigos, prometo que não vou decepcionar – disse Butters.

\- Por que só agora que chamou o Butters para andar com a gente? – pergunta Kyle.

\- Primeiro que já se mostrou muito confiado, diferente dos outros colegas nossos filhos da putas, só Butters que ficou com a gente. E também já adianta um possível substituto para mim.

\- Como assim substituto? – pergunta Kenny.

\- Encaramos os fatos. Minha mãe morreu bem provável que seja mandado ou para a casa dos meus parentes ou mesmo para um orfanato.

\- Não tem como você permanecer em South Park? – pergunta Stan.

\- Eu ainda não sei, bem provável que eu saia da cidade. Duvido muito que alguém dessa cidade me adote. Eu não me incomodaria de morar sozinho, mas os adultos daqui são ignorantes e bem provável que me forcem a ir para um orfanato de qualquer jeito.

Os quatros ficam sem palavras com o anuncio de Cartman. Ambos caminham para suas respectivas casas em silêncio. Quando Cartman chega na sua casa tem uma surpresa: encontra a sua avó, tio, tia e seus dois primo (Alexandra e Elvis) esperando por ele.

\- Meu netinho querido precisamos conversar – a senhora Cartman já aborda o assunto direto.

Cartman sinalizam com a cabeça e todos entram na casa. Todos se sentam.

\- Como você se sente, querido? – pergunta a avó.

\- Difícil de dizer vó. Sei que era para me sentir triste, mas meio que esperava isso algum dia.

\- Como mãe é muito difícil para mim ver minha filha morta. Tipo sei que não foi a nossa culpa a morte dela, mas me sinto responsável pela morte dela. Se eu tivesse criado com mais rigor talvez esteja viva agora.

\- Eu não acho que mudaria não muito, já que nossa família é famosa por sua teimosia.

Todos riem. É fato que todo Cartman é teimoso.

\- Então, quando eu vou para um orfanato então? – disse Cartman já indo direto ao assunto.

Os outros Cartmans se espantam com as palavras do mais novo.

\- Querido, nunca permitiremos que você fosse para um orfanato, afinal você é na família – disse a tia – estou pensando em te adotar.

\- Me adotar?

\- Isso, seu panaca, eles querem te adotar – disse a prima do Cartman que é dois anos mais velha do que o garoto.

\- Vai se fuder, sua puta.

\- É você que vai se fuder, seu viadinho.

\- Calado os dois – disse avó fazendo que os dois netos se calem.

\- Então, Eric, aceita que eu te adote? – disse a tia.

\- Sim, com uma condição, que eu não saia de South Park.

\- Eu acharia uma idéia melhor – disse a tia sorrindo.

\- Lisa. Você sempre queria morar no interior, né? – disse avó.

\- Mãe – a mulher cora.

\- Que merda. Por sua culpa a gente vai ter que morar nesse fim de mundo – disse Alexandra.

\- Fim do mundo é para onde que veio, sua chata.

O tio se levanta e coloca a mão no ombro de Eric.

\- Sei que você passou muita barra, garoto, mas prometo que vamos cuidar de você. Vou tentar ser um pai para você.

Irônico pensar que precisou perder a própria mãe (que era seu pai na verdade) para ganhar o que sempre procurou: uma verdadeira família. Claro que Eric sente saudades de sua mãe e nunca vai esquecer dela. Mas por fim ganhou uma nova família, que não esperava.

\- Obrigado – Eric não consegue segurar as lagrimas.

CONTINUA

É o segundo capítulo dessa nova fic. Resolvi mudar o nome da fanfic já que esse nome vai ter uma importância na história, aguardem.

Eu sou fã de Liane Cartman, mas nessa fanfic tive que fazer algo que nunca esperava de mim: matá-la. O consumo de drogas de Liane é revelado no jogo atual de South Park quando você entra (pode encontrar quatro ou cinco tipos de vibradores diferentes no quarto dela).

Bem provável que Liane possa a ser uma prostituta de luxo, afinal suas roupas no dia a dia são de uma mulher normal, que pode pressupor que ela possa ser de luxo, assim ganhando muito bem. O boneco inflável do António Bandeira tem a seguinte descrição: "mais caro que uma noite do próprio António Bandeira" que pode levar a questão que Liane tenha condições financeiras altas.

Claro que tem o episodio aonde Cartman e Butters descobre que os Cartmans são os mais pobres, mas pode ter duas teorias sobre isso: uma que Cartman fez todo aquele drama para trazer o Kenny de volta e segundo que Liane sabe muito bem esconder sua renda.

Então Liane pode ser uma usuária de drogas como maconha e crack (meio difícil de pensar que essa droga ainda é comercializada nos E.U.A já que essa droga meio que sumiu no país). Eu poderia trazer um personagem pra ficar com ela, mas isso me impediria de trabalhar com os outros familiares de Cartman como os dois primos de Cartman por exemplo.

Nesta fanfic a mãe de Cartman é um hermafrodita mesmo. Lembrando que o tempo da história se passa quando os personagens são crianças, no próximo capitulo já mostro como eles estão adolescentes.

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, até a próxima.


	3. ensino médio

North Park, uma cidade vizinha de South Park com uma população semelhante ao tamanho e quantidade de habitantes, mas nessa cidade tem algo que a segunda cidade não tem: uma escola de ensino médio (para compensar que não tem escola primária). Muitos alunos sempre preferem ir com condução própria do que pegar um ônibus escolar. Os anos foram bem generosos para as crianças de South Park. Todos estão com 16 anos.

Stan Marsh continua ser um dos principais atletas do futebol americano, sendo um capitão do time de North Park que está trazendo a vitória. Sua estrutura física ficou bem desenvolvida ganhando massa muscular considerado que faz se bastante desejado pelas garotas, estatura média e deixou o cabelo crescer um pouco assumindo um pouco do movimento hippie (Cartman sempre estava certo em chamá-lo de hippie do passado). Usa uma camisa social branca, colete social marrom, calça jeans desbotada, chapéu de proteção ao frio no mesmo modelo que o Kyle usava, mas de cor azul e botas marrons.

Não tem nenhuma namorada atualmente que não é nem por timidez, mas ainda está traumatizado com o segundo termino da relação com a Wendy no passado. Depois da morena, nunca buscou namorar com alguém novamente. Tempos atrás buscou a ter múltiplos relacionamentos, mas atualmente deixou a vida de ficar com varias garotas.

Kyle Broflovski foi um que teve mais mudanças do grupo. Sendo alguém com estatura média, com menos massa muscular do que seu amigo Stan, agora tem uma preocupação pela sua aparência já que tem o cabelo rigorosamente cortado e penteado que destaca muito a cor natural: ruivo e sem contar que veste roupas de marcas. Graças a esse novo jeito de se preocupar com aparência passou a se considerado o 'garoto mais belo' do colégio (uma alegria bastante já que no passado ficou em ultimo). Usa uma calça preta, botas de cano longo até altura da canela com um preto mais claro, uma camisa branca, uma blusa preto claro por cima meio aberto para mostrar a camisa e uma jaqueta marrom claro que faz um bom contraste com o preto.

O que mais mudou no judeu foi sua personalidade. Assim como Stan passou a ter diversos relacionamentos, mas diferente do amigo ainda manteve o ritmo de conquista de garotas. Outra coisa que a rivalidade entre ele e Cartman perdeu com o tempo, agora os dois agem como colegas e nunca trocam mais ofensas entre si. Já que Kyle tanto deixou de implicar com o físico do Cartman e também perdeu sua maior característica: não é mais judeu. Abandonou a religião uns três anos atrás. Sua melhor amiga está sendo a Wendy, mas nunca teve nenhum caso com ela.

Kenny é o menor de sua turma e o mais magro, já que não teve uma alimentação saudável na sua infância. Deixou de usar seu tradicional casaco com capuz laranja para um casaco vermelho mais largo do que costumava usar (que da impressão que tem mais massa física do que realmente tem), mas não cobre toda a cara como antes. Se ver Kyle como alguém popular entre as garotas é mais bizarro ver Kenny ser tímido com as garotas atualmente.

Na infância o loiro nunca teve problema em chegar nas garotas, tanto que já teve duas namoradas no passado, mas tudo mudou quando passou desenvolver um... problema. Não era mistério nenhum que Kenny era viciado em pornografia e masturbação (tanto que uma de sua morte foi se vestir de Batman, praticar o auto-enforcamento, já que tinha escutado que a sensação do orgasmo seria mais intensas) e isso acarretou sérios problemas dois problemas que descobriu quando teve uma terceira namorada: ejaculação precoce. Como foi frustrante no momento que perderia a virgindade tem a traição do seu corpo. Ainda tentou com prostitutas, mas sempre era o mesmo resultado. Isso deixou o rapaz muito inseguro sobre as garotas.

Butters teve uma estatura média e como se dedicou mais nos estudos não tem um físico bem trabalhado - mas consegue manifestar uma grande força quando é preciso – cabelos loiros rebeldes. A maturidade fez ele naturalmente não ser tão inocente, mas ainda possui aquele ar de criança. Calça jeans, tênis branco, camisa branca, um colete de frio em xadrez e cachecol.

Sendo agora um membro oficial do grupo de Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny, finalmente conseguiu apoio para sair dos bullyings físicos que sofria (crianças mais velhas freqüentemente batiam nele) e a coragem de morar fora da casa dos pais, em uma casa vizinha da sua antiga moradia (onde morou o famoso "babaca" que virou o centro das atenções da brincadeira entre elfos e humanos). Ele não mora sozinho, mas divide a cada com o sexto integrante de seu grupo e um gótico, que entrou recentemente.

Damien Thorn, o anticristo está de volta em South Park. Saiu do lar do inferno para justamente viver entre as pessoas comuns já que estava impaciente de morar com seu pai, o próprio Diabo (segundo Damien, seu pai é bipolar já que varia a um governador do inferno a uma menininha sensível). Agora com uma aparência mais velha, o filho do mal é alto e magro (seus poderes meio que fizeram ele não investir muito na área atlética) e cabelo bem penteado. Usa calça social e sapatos sociais, blusa, blazer aberto todos, exceto a blusa que é preta, tem tonalidade branca.

Está morando junto com Butters aonde faz a seguinte sociedade: Butters na parte da cozinha(sendo ajudado de tempos em tempos pelo Eric e Alexandra, o anticristo cuida de toda a parte financeira e o terceiro morador cuida na parte doméstica. Engraçado que começou a andar com os cinco foi pela recente rivalidade com Eric Cartman, que praticamente todo o dia os dois estão discutindo e xingando um ao outro. O mais interessante que os dois nunca partiram para uma briga física, que poderia ser uma briga injusta, já que o anticristo tem todo o poder do inferno em seu favor, mas parece que Cartman não teme isso.

Eric Cartman está tão alto como Damien, perdeu muito peso, mas ainda pode se chamado de o mais gordo (apesar de que os músculos estarem mais predominantes do que a gordura no corpo, graças ao esporte que anda praticando no colégio: beisebol). As mudanças maiores foram mais na personalidade, aonde está mais calmo do que antes. Usa uma jaqueta vermelha com o logo da Lamborghini atrás (começou a ter um gosto de carros ao longo da vida), calça marrom, botas pretas e luvas brancas de coro.

A família foi um ponto chave para sua mudança. Agora com Liane morta, nunca mais teve sua fonte de mimo. Foi um choque em deparar com os primeiros dias que seus tios impunham disciplina e até fazer algumas atividades domésticas que não fazia quando era criado por sua mãe. Então nos primeiros dias Cartman não queria mudar o antigo conforto que tinha na sua mãe. Sim Mabel, irmã de Liane, tem uma personalidade passiva como a falecida mãe do garoto, mas tem um dom de persuadir que mostra que a manipulação de Eric é de família.

Outro fator que até influenciou o rapaz andar na linha foi o lado afetivo dado dos seus tios para ele, algo que não estava acostumado. Sem contar agora tem um contato mais freqüente com seus primos. Como se tivesse ganhado uma irmã mais velha e um irmão mais novo. Agora sabe como Kenny se sente ser o filho do meio.

Em sua vida sentimental teve uma grande evolução, apesar que não é considerado o mais bonito do colégio foi considerado entre seus colegas que tem o melhor beijo. Das poucas garotas (afinal Eric procura só ter relacionamentos de longa duração de preferência) que teve a oportunidade de conferir.

Sua primeira namorada aos 12 anos, para a infelicidade de Stan na época, foi Shelly. O namoro até duraria muito se a família da moça não sempre atrapalhasse o relacionamento, querendo defender a virgindade da filha primogênita, mas por fim não deu certo já que o antigo casal teve sua primeira relação sexual. Isso rolou muita contenta entre os Cartmans e os Marsh e por fim o namoro acabou. Mesmo não gostando do relacionamento, Stan não interferiu em momento algum já que prezava a amizade com Cartman. No fim das contas achou bom o relacionamento de sua irmã com seu amigo, já que isso fez muito bem para ambos. Cartman passou ser mais amigo e Shelly deixou de bater em Stan e se valorizar mais.

Todos os seis estão indo no carro de Stan, uma vã verde (que pretende personalizar com símbolos hippies no futuro) que incomoda um pouco Cartman, já que entre todas as etnias a hippie que mais odeia, mas resolveu deixa quieto seu amigo, afinal se no passado o moreno nunca teve nenhuma reação quando era chamado de hippie sem ser um ainda, imagine agora? Pelo menos é um hippie moderno e não os infernais hippies, segundo o mais gordo, vagabundos que não pensa nada na vida a não ser fumar maconha e tocar violão. Kyle está no lado do melhor amigo, enquanto o restante está nos lugares atrás.

\- Como vai ser o jogo nesse sábado? – pergunta Kyle para Stan.

\- Vai se puxado. Vamos enfrentar um time de Nova York – responde o motorista.

\- Kenny tem muitas saudades de lá – disse Cartman brincando, referindo na época que Kenny foi preso por praticar prostituição na cidade.

\- Vai se foder, seu bundão, você já cometeu mais erro do que eu – responde o loiro.

\- Mas nunca como o seu.

\- Não? E aquela vez que você tomou a porra engarrafada do Butters?

\- Caralho, nem me lembre dessa merda – Cartman fica com ânsia de vomito – mas me lembro que você tomou também. O que te queima mais ainda, afinal não era para você ter reconhecido o 'sabor'?

\- Que porra é essa que vocês estão falando? – pergunta Damien.

\- É que no passado quando eu tinha sonhos molhados meu pai falava que meu sêmen era minha essência cremosa. Por inocência e com medo meu corpo ficasse sem eu guardada, só quando chegou a época que o jogo Sarcastibol estava popular todo os homens me procurava para tomar minha essência cremosa – responde Butters segurando a risada.

O anti-cristo começa a rir.

\- Fala sério? Vocês todos tomaram a porra dele? – ninguém responde – já desconfiava que vocês eram gays, mas essa foi demais.

\- Olha só quem fala. O filhinho do papai que gosta de dar o cu para qualquer macho aí.

\- E daí? É meu pai, seu filho da puta.

\- Como dizem filho de peixe, peixinho é. E filho de viado, viadinho é?

\- Pergunte para a sua mãe se sou viado. Já comi aquela puta no inferno.

\- É mesmo? Sabia que ela é hermafrodita?

\- Hã? – Damien se encolhe.

\- Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah você bateu as bolas com outro macho Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah Nyah.

\- Calado, supositório de baleia.

\- Capetinha rosa.

Kyle suspira aliviado que finalmente está livre das discussões com o Cartman, mas também admite que senti falta de um bate boca.

* * *

Os góticos já chegaram ao colégio e estão tomando o primeiro gole de café. Há muito tempo abandonaram o cigarro, já que Ethan disse que os góticos não mais fumam no passado aí todos pararam de fumar. Muitas mudanças tiveram com o passar dos anos para o grupo, entre elas a formação original foi desfeita. Não é porque alguém deixou de ser gótico, mas que suas respectivas idades separaram. George sendo o mais novo ainda continuou no colégio de South Park agora sendo o único gótico de lá. Ethan sendo o mais velho já terminou o ensino médio e está agora cursando na faculdade de Colorado. Sobrou apenas Henrietta e Dylan no antigo grupo. Existem novos góticos que são Tweek, Romper e Estella.

Tweek sempre viveu na paranóia e tinha um grande fascínio sobre conspiração. Quando Cartman postou uma mensagem que o governo dos E.U.A monitorava os emails e mensagens de redes sociais, esse gosto aumentou. O problema que tentou partilhar isso com seus amigos que foi um problema: Token pensava mais na sua namorada, Clyde era mais focado na sua vaidade e Craig não estava nem aí. Isso revoltou o loiro. Como que ninguém está nem aí sabendo que todos eram vigiados pelo governo? Se ninguém está nem aí, então ele não está mais nem aí com todo mundo, assim assumiu a filosofia dos góticos.

Tweek mantém seu cabelo loiro, usa camisa social branca e roupas pretas como sobretudo, gravata, botas e calça. A maquiagem até cobre as orelhas do seus olhos assim escondendo. Agora consegue controlar seus problemas de nervos de uma maneira... peculiar. Em North Park compra maconha como uso medicinal (os médicos já aprovaram o uso para o ele). Parou de andar com o grupo do Craig e agora só anda com os góticos.

Romper era para está com Ethan na faculdade, mas ele reprovou algumas séries educacionais por está justamente preso. Na penitenciaria ele sempre foi o líder de todos os detentos jovens e não tinha amizade com ninguém até no dia que Eric foi preso e virou seu companheiro de cela. Primeiro achou graças das tentativas do menor em tentar escapar da prisão, mas com o tempo ficou comovido com o gordinho e ajudou escapar.

Cartman não esqueceu desse gesto e sempre visitava o amigo mais velho para trazer diversos presentes, que levava escondido... em seu corpo, em palavras mais humorísticas, 'Cartman tomava do cu para agradar o amigo preso'.

Teria ficado anos na cadeia se não tivesse a sorte de ficar em uma cadeia na delegacia de South Park aonde Cartman aproveitou a oportunidade e junto com uma criança que todo mundo chamava de "New Kid" conseguiu libertar o prisioneiro.

Estando em liberdade entrou novamente para escola acompanhando a mesma série do que Cartman. Como ficou muito tempo preso meio que estranhou o novo ambiente já que achava as pessoas muito falsas. Na cadeia era cercado de criminosos, mas pelo menos eles eram mais verdadeiros, diferente os cidadãos comuns. Isso meio que fez que o maior ficasse revoltado com a sociedade. Poderia ter retornado ao mundo do crime se não tivesse conhecido Ethan que apresentou o mundo dos góticos para Romper que achou interesse gasta suas energias chamando a sociedade de conformistas.

Vindo direto da Inglaterra Estella veio em busca de Pip que nunca tinha mais entrado em contato venho em South Park para saber o que aconteceu. Descobriu a verdade: Pip morreu, mas não ficou abalada, afinal sua falecida mãe a ensinou a ser uma mulher fria. Assim comprou uma mansão em North Park e passou estudar nos E.U.A mesmo.

Sua convivência com os americanos não foi amistosa e agora com seu noivo morto ela pode continuar que sempre fazia na Inglaterra: quebrar corações dos rapazes, porem conheceu um gótico que não se abalava com seus encantos. A inglesa criou um interesse pelo gótico e passou seduzir o garoto. Não foi fácil, mas por fim conseguiu o que queria e está mantendo o relacionamento até hoje com ele.

Sempre usa as roupas nativos do seu país de origem, assim quando passou andar com os góticos não teve problema já que elas são muito usadas pelos góticos medievais ou góticos vitorianos. Virou a melhor amigo de Henrietta.

Dylan agora está de estatura média, deixou os cabelos crescer assim tendo eles longos (deixou a mecha vermelha que sua marca registrada) e está com porte atlético, fazendo que ele junto com Romper sempre os únicos góticos que tem um porte físico bem treinado. Usa uma blusa cinza, jaqueta de couro, calça jeans preta e botas.

Friendzone, não era um termo que o gótico conhecia até tentar evoluir a relação que tinha com Henrietta, porem não deu certo. Pior que teve que ver que Ethan que conseguiu namorar com ela. Descobriu na pior maneira que ficar amigo de uma garota não dá certo, se tem o interesse amoroso com uma garota.

Conseguiu superar isso e manteve a amizade com a gótica. O problema foi tentar arrumar garotas parecida com sua personalidade, procurou até garotas emos e vampiras para namorar, mas não deu certo. Engraçado que sua atual namorada achava conformista, mas o tempo mostrou contrário. Sua namorada atual é a recente gótica Estella.

Henrietta continua gordinha, mas a gordura do seu corpo se distribuiu proporcionalmente no corpo assim quadris largos e seios fartos. Agora veste uma mini-saia acima dos joelhos, botas, meia calça estilo rede, uma blusa preta meio justa no corpo que tem um generoso decote e seu tradicional crucifixo.

Sua vida como gótica foi tranqüila, mas se surpreendeu que agora os garotos conformistas passam a tentarem seduzir de tempos em tempos. Henrietta dispensava todos, até que Ethan partiu para sedução. Foi um namoro feliz, mas as diferenças da idade foi o fator que teve o fim do relacionamento, sem contar que ela sempre acha que Ethan tenta ser o mais gótico entre seu grupo e acha essa atitude muito conformista. Nessa época de namoro que soube que Dylan gostava dela, mas educadamente falou que ele era um amigo. Engraçado que durante o namoro com o gótico mais velho descobriu que o mesmo era ruivo. Foi uma surpresa, mas deixou quieto, já que ela também pinta o cabelo cuja cor natural é loiro.

Seu segundo namorado foi o Romper e teve até um bom relacionamento, mas as diferenças de idades meio foi o problema. Pensou em namorar Craig que era um conformista que tinha uma personalidade gótica quando o mesmo tentou seduzir a gótica, mas Tweek falou de alguns pobres do moreno, entre o destaque quando o garoto se soltou na moda da metrossexualidade entre os homens de South Park e que Craig só vive reclamando. Assim se livrou de uma dor de cabeça futura (secretamente Tweek teve sua vingança em seu ex-amigo). Hoje Henrietta está solteira.

CONTINUA

_Esse foi um capitulo de introdução mostrando como os personagens estão no segundo grau. Tenho que agradecer o jogo South Park Stick of Truth pelo mapa completo da série, ou pelo menos, uma noção de como é a cidade._

_Nessa fanfic realmente quis da uma diferença a mais nos personagens, principalmente do Kyle. Em minhas outras fics já fiz ele ser politicamente correto e tímido, nesta daqui quis fazer diferente, me baseando em dois fatores: que a mãe do Kyle já foi bastante solta no passado e que Rebecca que era tímida se soltou demais._

_Também levei a questão a uma grande questão. Em muitas fics sempre Kenny é retratado como o 'pegador'. Se reparar pessoas na vida real desse jeito não são tão ligados a pornografia quanto o Kenny é, normalmente pessoas mais tímidas (principalmente homens) que são os grande consumidores. Então quis fazer diferente, fazer um Kenny tímido que em raras as fics isso é feito._

_Algumas fics nessa semana foi atualizado, duas fics que saíram no fundo do baú:_

_-Malaxophobia (a fic que deu inspiração a escrever essa);_

_-Corpse Party: Sachiko's Revenge (uma fic de terror de South Park). Recomendo as duas para ler. Até a próxima!_


	4. Colisão

Finalmente Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Butters e Damien chegam a North Park Hight School. Esperando os cinco estava Alexandra, que veio do carro de Eric, esperando.

Alex foge dos padrões corporais de sua família. Magra, alta de cabelos longos castanhos parece uma versão mais nova da falecida Liane Cartman assim dando uma beleza única para a garota e ser uma das garotas mais cobiçadas do colégio, porem é a mais difícil. Ela só teve alguns 'ficar', mas não chegou a ter namorado, já que não acha os homens de South Park pouco... interessante. Daqueles que achou interessante só foi para trocar alguns beijos. Sua uma calça preta justa no corpo, botas, camisa vermelha com decote e uma pequena jaqueta preta que fecha para os dias mais frios em South e North Park.

\- Demoraram demais – disse a garota.

\- Não teve jeito, essa lata velha não vai mais rápido – disse Cartman.

\- Ei! – diz o Stan – respeite o meu carro. Ele pode ser rápido.

\- Então é você que dirige como uma bichinha.

\- Vai se foder seu balofo.

\- Foda-se, você seu hippie.

\- Se quiserem namorar vão para o motel – disse Damien.

\- Ficou com ciúmes? Ou que aproveitar para vim junto para alguém comer sua bunda, seu demônio rosa – responde Cartman fazendo Stan rir.

\- Não mexe comigo, senão vai sofrer as conseqüências.

\- Que conseqüências? Você vai agir como uma menininha nervosa que está com areia na vagina?

Enquanto rola a discussão entre o humano e o anticristo, Alex se aproxima de Butters.

\- Vamos embora – entrega os livros para o loiro.

\- Sim – pega os livros e acompanha a mais velha.

Eric sempre aproveitava da ingenuidade do Butters no passado. Sempre procurava para ser seu cúmplice nos seus planos. De tanto ajudar o menino gordinho acabou de ganhar a confiança. Foi assim que Butters conseguiu sua entrada no grupo de amizade, já que colou no Cartman de um jeito que pouco a pouco foi ganhando a confiança. Tanto que Cartman retribuiu tudo que o loiro fez para ele: livrou da tirania dos pais dele. A morte de Liane meio que fez que Eric se controlasse mais com seus planos, afinal quando criança aprontava muito apenas com um objetivo: chamar atenção de sua mãe, então meio que acabou a vida de ser um 'cúmplice do crime' para Cartman.

Alexandra de primeira vista parece que substituiu a posição do Cartman em abusar da ingenuidade do loiro, mas afinal é o preço que ela cobrar em ajudar Butters, Romper e Damien na casa. Claro que essa divida seria também para os outros dois, mas cobrar do loiro é mais fácil.

* * *

Entediado: é a palavra que George está sentindo nesse momento. Não que os outros dias do colégio eram interessantes, principalmente quando os outros góticos estavam junto com ele, mas é algo mais relacionado ao caráter do gótico.

Ele cresceu está com uma aparência mais madura, apesar da pouca idade, seu cabelo cresceu chegando até a autora das costas e ainda usa as roupas pretas. Motivo de deixar seu cabelo crescer é por dois motivos: um que na época que traiu os góticos para virar emo – pensando que os emos seriam o grupo dominante – cortou o próprio cabelo para parecer com um emo, mas infelizmente tudo foi pegadinha dos, segundo ele, 'conformistas adultos' fizeram pegadinha com a 'gorda puta gótica' e assim iniciou toda a confusão e o segundo foi justamente induzir as pessoas o provocarem (sempre querendo uma desculpa para ser violento).

Não liga muito nas perseguições que recebe por ser o único garoto gótico do colégio, afinal poucas pessoas que tem coragem de tentar alguma coisa já que o gótico já mostrou muitas vezes perigoso. Só uma pessoa que tem coragem de zombar dele, mas isso é outra história.

\- E aí, travestir – disse uma voz atrás dele.

Nem precisa se virar para saber quem é que está falando.

Elvin Cartman, o garoto meio obeso na mesma altura que ele e cabelos castanhos escuros. Ele usa a roupa praticamente que Eric usava quando era pequeno.

Junto com ele está Ike Broflovski, o único aluno nascido em Canadá e criado nos E.U.A. O judeu é o mais baixo e magro já que o físico dele é proporcional a uma criança canadense. Está usando um chapéu semelhante que seu irmão mais velho usava, mas de cor azul, casaco verde, calça azul e botas pretas.

\- Só você aparecer escureceu o ambiente. Cuidado para não pular, senão todo mundo vai pensar que está acontecendo um eclipse solar – responde com sua voz sem emoção, mas com a intenção de provocação.

\- E você? Que ta fazendo parado aí? Fazendo ponto logo cedo? Tenha cuidado, senão seu cafetão vai ficar com raiva se não da o cu logo.

Ike suspira. Sempre seus dois amigos brigam. Eles parecem seu irmão mais velho e junto com Cartman no passado. Os dois vivem brigando, mas interessante que os dois ainda consegue se dá bem. Afinal o judeu canadense junto com Elvin e George, são considerados os alunos mais temidos de todo colégio.  
Ike por ter conseguido namorar com sua ex-professora e ainda se tornado pirata no passado. George por ser um gótico anti-social e violento. Elvin alem de ser primo do lendário Cartman, ainda se mostrou tanto manipulador como o primo (parece que essa característica é de família). Juntos são um trio bem popular do colégio que tem rivalidade com o trio liderado por Filmore Anderson (rival do Ike dês do tempo do pré-escolar).

Atenção dos três é tirada quando três meninas loiras. A primeira chama atenção do canadense, afinal é uma loira com cabelos quase castanhos bem interessante para ele e bastante conhecida. Trata-se de nada mais e nada menos do que Karen McCormick. A segunda garota é que chama atenção do gótico, é uma loira com tonalidade mais laranjada o cabelo, famosa por ser anti-social e mostrar o dedo para todo mundo – Ruby Tucker. Sally Bands conhecida de ser insistente em diversos movimentos (parecendo uma versão loira da Wendy no passado). Chama mais atenção do Elvin não por interesse, mas sim que ele tem uma rivalidade mortal com ela.

* * *

\- Que conseqüências? Você vai agir como uma menininha nervosa que está com areia na vagina? – Eric vaia de Damien.

\- Eu juro se me chamar de menina de novo, você vai sofrer as conseqüências.

\- O que vai fazer? Vai correr para seu papazinho gay e chorar no seu colinho sua menininha – encara o moreno com desafio.

Damien simplesmente estava os dedos e algumas chamas aparece em volta dele, fazendo que ele sumisse.

\- Oh meu deus, você matou o Cartman – expressa Stan.

\- Filho da puta – diz o Kenny.

* * *

Henrietta estava indo para lanchonete comprar um copo de café para ele quando de repente do nada algo colide com ela, mas precisamente Eric Cartman. Damien não matou seu rival, apenas teletransportou para um local aleatório, mas por ironia do destino foi a 10 centímetros acima da gótica. Assim aconteceu a colisão dos dois.

Por algum instinto de proteção, Cartman consegue no ultimo momento da queda inverter a posição da queda, fazendo que ele caia de costas e a gótica caia em cima dele. Por fim Henrietta fica deitado em cima de Eric. Ambos estão desnorteados pelo que aconteceu assim nem percebendo a posição... peculiar que se encontram. Corpos perfeitamente alinhados como se fosse de propósito que a garota esteja acomodando em cima do corpo do maior. Os seios precisando o peitoral, as faces muito próxima que da impressão de serem... amantes.

CONTINUA

Esse é um capitulo que caiu bem curto, afinal não tinha muito que escrever nele. Essa parte era para está anexo do capitulo anterior, mas estava chamando ficando bem longo.

Sally e Filmore não personagens originais, mas personagens que apareceram na série. Tem a mesma idade que Ike e estudam juntos. Filmore foi rival do Ike, quando ambos disputaram o cargo de presidente de classe e Sally foi a garota que apoiou Ike na eleição (agindo como voz do garoto). Os dois (e mais algumas crianças) aparecem como uma missão secundária no atual jogo de South Park.

Até a próxima.


	5. O primeiro contato

Demorou alguns segundos para Henrietta ter noção do que aconteceu. De imediato sente que está deitada em algo... macio e quente. Quando recobra a visão percebe o que está acontecendo: ela está de cima de um rapaz. A gótica cora e fica com raiva. Afasta um pouco para realizar uma ação que rapidamente despertará Cartman.

O rapaz está mais desnorteado ainda já que ele recebeu o impacto da própria queda mais da queda da gótica. Demoraria mais tempo para se tocar o que aconteceu realmente, mas um tapa na sua cara faz despertar com completo imediato.

E assim está a cena: Henrietta em cima de Cartman meio afastada acabou de dar um tapa na cara dele.

\- Mas que porra é essa? – disse Eric zangado.

\- Porra digo eu, você caiu em cima de mim e ainda para me deixar em uma situação vergonhosa.

\- Situação vergonhosa é essa sua péssima moda de emo. Agora sai de cima de mim. Seu peso está me sufocando.

\- Você não tem muita moral para falar disso.

Henrietta mais uma vez fica vermelha, mas desta vez de raiva. Ela tenta atacar mais uma vez o rapaz, mas Cartman impede da mão da moça alcançar a cara dele. Tenta mais uma vez, mas não consegue. O maior segura os dois pulsos e consegue virar o corpo da gótica e inverter a posição. A posição desta vez se torna mais comprometedora ainda. As pernas dela ficam abertas e contornam o tronco do rapaz. Enquanto isso, Eric segura os pulsos da gótica no chão. Quando os dois se dão conta disso ficam vermelhos. O rapaz estava preste a sair de cima da garota, quando de repente uma voz tira o foco dele.

\- Vão por motel – disse uma voz feminina.

Rapidamente o casal se levanta. É nítido da face que os dois estão bastante envergonhados. Estella acompanhada com seu namorado estava indo para comprar mais café quando viu a gótica com um rapaz que nunca viu na vida. Sem antes de saber o que aconteceu realmente, Estella aproveita para soltar um comentário sobre a cena.

Cartman aproveita isso e começa a se distanciar, mas Henrietta segura o braço do rapaz.

\- Espere aí. Você não vai escapar assim.

\- O que você quer? Eu estou sem tempo para ficar aqui discutindo.

\- Ah é? Então, qual foi o objetivo de jogar seu corpo pesado em cima de mim.

\- Eu não me joguei em você, eu fui jogado. Você que estava no caminho da minha queda.

\- Isso é uma desculpa esfarrapada.

\- Eu não estou nem aí se você acredita ou não – Cartman puxa o braço – eu vou embora daqui – movimenta os braços e apontando para uma direção oposta.

\- Vai ter troco.

\- Tente se for capaz – Eric se distância.

A vontade da Henrietta é correr em direção do rapaz e da um soco bem na cara dele. Esta muito indignada daquele garoto meio gordo que nem sabe o nome.

\- Henrietta. Você ta bem? – perguntou Pete.

A gordinha nem responde e sai pisando fundo.

\- Que aconteceu com ela? – pergunta o gótico para a sua namorada.

\- Acho que ela deve ta naqueles dias – responde Estella.

Enquanto isso no seu caminho a gótica está tentando lembrar quem era aquele que tirou onda com sua cara. Não demora muito para lembrar do nome. Eric Cartman, a antiga peste do colégio de South Park. Tem que admitir que o mesmo teve um bom crescimento, mas mesmo assim não vai perdoar por ter feito ela ter passado por um momento... peculiar.

Eric também tenta se lembrar daquela garota que não quis saber de nenhuma explicação. Não tarda para lembra o nome da gótica: Henrietta Biggle. Tem que admitir que a garota ficou bem... interessante, mas não sabia que a gótica é tão... problemática. Tem uma leve impressão que ela vai da trabalho. Uma coisa é certa: vai acertar as contas com Damien mais tarde.

* * *

Kyle estava andando nos corredores do colégio afim de ir para sua sala. Afinal o esquema de ensino médio é diferente do fundamental já que algumas matérias podem ser escolhidas pelo alunos e assim as turmas sempre variam de alunos para alunos. Também está aproveitando o momento para olhar alguns 'rabos de saias'.

\- Kyle – escuta uma voz atrás dele.

O judeu depara com Wendy. Ela tem uma estatura média, cabelos longos, um corpo modeladamente com curvas e feições faciais que mistura suavidade com segurança. Ela usa calça preta, blusa vermelha e seu tradicional boina, mas desta vez de cor preta (que da um ar da americana ser uma francesa).

\- Ola Wendy – o judeu sorri para sua amiga. Ao longo dos anos o ruivo passou a ter diversos relacionamentos, mas manteve a amizade com a morena e nunca tentou nada com ela – também indo para a aula de matemática avançada?

\- Sim, Kyle. Esqueceu que a gente está na mesma turma?

\- Pois é. As vezes me esqueço de alguns detalhes. Ando muito distraído ultimamente.

-Se parasse com a vida de galinha com certeza teria muita atenção.

\- Ciúmes? – diz Kyle sorrindo.

\- Não – a morena diz sem expressar nenhuma vergonha ou receio – estou alertando para seu próprio bem, afinal suas notas andam caindo ultimamente.

\- Só tive um deslize em matemática.

\- Mas você sempre foi bom em matemática. Imagino que não é a dificuldade sobre a matéria.

Kyle suspira. Estava esperando uma reação da garota que demonstrasse ciúmes. Sempre teve uma queda pela antiga namorada do seu melhor amigo no passado, mas nunca chegou na morena por causa do envolvimento dela com Stan. Quando os dois finalmente terminaram, o judeu gastou maior parte do tempo para ajudar o moreno a sair da tristeza do fim do relacionamento e para ajudar ele, induziu o moreno a ter outros relacionamentos ou os famosos 'ficas' com diversas garotas. Só que Stan puxou Kyle junto assim apresentando outro universo para ele.

Existem também fatos que contribuiriam para o Kyle ser um homem de múltiplos relacionamentos, principalmente sobre seu passado, mas uma vez que o ruivo começou dificilmente está conseguindo parar. Talvez seja seu DNA de Jersey que está induzindo isso nele, uma teoria que o rapaz tem sobre si só.

Mas nunca esqueceu do seu primeiro amor: Wendy, aonde se apaixonou dês da 3ª série, antes mesmo do seu amigo Stan. Só por causa da timidez do passado não chegou na garota, dando espaço para seu melhor amigo gostar dela. O mais decepcionante foi que a garota também gostou do Stan do passado que desmotivou o judeu a fazer qualquer tentativa.

Mesmo no presente ainda mantém aquela paixão do passado. Só que não sabe como chegar justamente na garota. Se Wendy demonstrasse que gostava dele também, talvez teria segurança para conquistá-la. A vantagem de ter múltiplos relacionamentos foi justamente em conhecer alguns sinais que uma garota está interessado ou não nele. Até hoje Kyle não encontrou nenhum sinal na morena.

"Não sei porque eu mantenho a esperança no meu coração" pensa o judeu.

* * *

\- Ei, demônio rosa – disse Cartman chamando Damien no intervalo. Junto deles estão Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Butters.

\- O que você quer, baleia?

\- Que porra foi essa de ter me teletransportado do nada? Você não sabe do problema que isso causou para mim.

\- Eu sou o filho do demônio. Faço o que bem o quiser. E o que vai fazer contra isso? Me bater? Eu estou acima dos humanos – disse Damien encarando Cartman com um sorriso de desafio.

Se fosse uma pessoa normal, aquele assunto estaria como encerrado, mas Cartman não é uma pessoa... normal.

\- Vamos ver até aonde você é superior – disse Cartman colocando a mão no bolso e tirando um tipo de flauta montável aonde monta e prepara para tocar.

\- O que vai fazer, vai tocar para mim? – disse em uma maneira de zombar do seu rival. Só não entende do porque que os outros saíram perto e ainda correndo.

Cartman não diz nada, só coloca algodão no ouvido e começa a tocar. De imediato não aconteceu nada, mas Damien sente algo estranho em seu estomago e sem se controla ele caga nas próprias calças. Envergonhado, o anticristo se teletransporta para o inverno para que ninguém perceba o que aconteceu.

Eric tira o algodão dos ouvidos, joga fora e guarda a flauta no bolso. Realmente está satisfeito com sua vingança. Claro que seria loucura ter ao menos contenta com o anticristo, afinal o mesmo tem o poder de todo o inferno ao seu lado, mas Cartman sabe ser... criativo para enfrentar Damien. Sempre escuta as mesmas palavras: que "humanos são inferiores", que "estou acima de toda humanidade", que "todos são fracos".

Tem que admitir que os poderes dele uma invencibilidade para o anticristo. Só que o racista não desiste facilmente. Sempre foi uma característica de Eric: buscar sempre maneiras criativas de resolver um problema. Como usar a 'nota marrom' no anticristo. Ele pode ser 'overpower', mas ainda sim é humano, que para o menino robusto já é mais que suficiente para combater.

Bem provável que Damien venha se vingar, mas isso é a menor das preocupações dele nesse exato momento. Afinal graças ao 'filho do capiroto' fez uma rivalidade com a gótica. E isso pode ser um problema grande. Cartman sempre tem noção com quem se mete. Sua primeira rivalidade foi com Kyle sabia muito bem a capacidade do judeu. Quando teve rivalidade com Kenny, por causa do Mysterion, sabia exatamente a capacidade do loiro. Quando implicou com Wendy sabia da capacidade da morena.

Claro que sempre tem falhas: mesmo sabendo das capacidades do judeu, o mesmo já conseguiu impedir muito dos seus planos. Mesmo com a vantagem sobre Mysterion, foi surpreendido pelo Cereal de Frutas. E mesmo sabendo da disciplina da Wendy, não esperava que a mesma confrontasse fisicamente.

Sim, já pagou por planos maus feitos e por atos do seu puro interesse, mas conseguiu evoluir muito com suas falhas. Com a intromissão do judeu dos seus planos fez ele ser mais inteligente. Apanhando da Wendy motivou a investir em conhecimentos de luta corpo a corpo (tanto que a empolgação motivou a criar Coon). Perdendo para Cereal de Frutas aprendeu a nunca subestimar alguém.

Agora Henrietta é um terreno desconhecido. Ele não conhece a capacidade da gótica. A única coisa que sabe que ela é irmã do Cereal de Frutas, que ela é... gótica e... gostosa. A única coisa que sabe que ela não vai deixar esse assunto cair no esquecimento.

CONTINUA

Mais um capitulo terminado. Realmente estou surpreso com duas coisas acontecendo:

\- que a Marjorine está tendo muito destaque ultimamente. Incrível que está tendo a versão feminina do Butters está aparecendo muito nas fanfics. A popularidade está tanta, que já tem fics que Marjorine e Butters são dois personagens diferentes;

\- que está tendo muita gente que está shippando Henrietta e Cartman. Imagino que seja influencia das fics lançadas desse casal que muita gente esteja tendo preferência sobre esse shipper (não só nas minhas fics, mas em muitas fics de qualidade que anda aparecendo).

Enfim essa fanfic é uma materialização de como seria o primeiro contato de Eric com a gótica mais provável que acontecesse: o casal iria brigar. Até que já foi lançado entre a série e até sobre o recente jogo, não teve nenhum contato entre os dois personagens diretamente.

Até a próxima.


	6. Ação e Reação

\- Filho. Você voltou cedo – disse uma voz grossa.

\- Só passei aqui para trocar de roupa – disse Damien logo quando retorna na sua casa, no inferno.

\- Não perca a aula. Sua mãe não vai gostar de saber que você está matando aula – o anti-cristo não consegue ver seu pai. Pela voz parece que ele está no quarto do diabo.

\- Ta legal – Damien vai para o seu quarto para tirar as roupas da cintura para baixo, se limpar e pega roupas limpas e vestes. As roupas sujas Damien coloca fogo com seus poderes, mas em vez de queimar, limpa deixando como novo.

\- Eu já vou... – disse entrando no quarto do Satã vendo em um momento... intimo – JESUS –saindo rapidamente do quarto.

\- Que foi? – o próprio Jesus Cristo aparece do nada e infelizmente para ele também ver a cena – oh Deus – rapidamente vira a cabeça e vomita para o lado – é por isso que eu não estou em todos os lugares – se teletransporta saindo do lugar.

"Hoje o dia vai ser longo" pensa o anti-cristo. Nessas horas pensa que seria boa idéia morar com sua mãe, mas a mesma não tem casa e fica difícil conviver com aquela que deu vida a ele.

* * *

Cartman está na aula tentando prestar atenção na explicação do professor. Coisa que não está tendo muito sucesso, já que a aula está sendo muito chata. Então da uma olhada em volta para ver como estão as outras pessoas.

Kyle está prestando atenção na aula. Apesar do judeu (mesmo que o mesmo não esteja praticando a religião, ainda se refere o ruivo como judeu) sendo alguém muito popular, ainda tem muita de suas características passadas. Stan e Butters estão estudando em outras salas (já que a turma está diferente). Já Kenny está rabiscando no caderno. Acha incrível como ele que sempre andava com uma playboy escondida nos livros ou caderno agora evita de ver pornografia. Realmente os tempos mudam.

Incrível que tenta ajudar seu amigo superar seu problema. Já tentou até hipnotismo (talento que aprendeu com o passar dos anos junto com habilidades mágicas), mas infelizmente o loiro é uma das raras pessoas que tem resistência a hipnose. O importante é ter um cuidado para ajudar o amigo, afinal nada mais chato quando alguém ajuda uma pessoa forçadamente.

Só não entende do porque está com um frio na espinha durante a aula.

No fundo da sala está Henrietta que está na mesma turma do que o Cartman, Kyle e Kenny. Toda a aula está encarando seu novo rival e tentando arrumar planos para transformar a vida dele em um inferno. Afinal quem ele pensa que é para cair em cima dela e ainda deixar em uma situação comprometedora.

O sino bate e é um sinal para os alunos irem rapidamente para a próxima sala (afinal o esquema de ensino médio é que os alunos não terem salas de aulas fixas, mas sim os professores). Todos se levantam e saem.

Cartman estava andando tranquilamente e nem percebe que a gótica estava na sua cola andando rápido para alcançá-lo. Tinha preparado um pedaço de papel e ligas de borracha. Henrietta já usou muito esses elementos para acertar seu irmão mais novo em casa e pretende usar contra o garoto gordo. Só que não vai acertar ele. Percebe que tem uma garota na frente do Cartman, bem próximo. O que a gótica cheinha faz é usar as ligas de borracha para estilingue para dar um tiro certeiro com o papel bem na bunda da outra.

A reação foi engraçado: a moça que estava na frente se vira rapidamente e da um tapa na cara do Cartman que estava distraído.

\- Seu tarado – disse depois de dar o tapa e sai pisando forte e rápido para se distanciar de Eric.

O rapaz fica sem entender o que aconteceu até olha no chão a evidência da sua inocência. Um pedaço grosso de papel usado como projete. Só queria saber quem fez isso, mas logo a resposta passa por ele em forma de uma gótica que se despede com um beijo no ar.

\- Filha da mãe – Cartman sussurra pra si mesmo. Isso vai ter troco.

* * *

\- Kenny?

O loiro estava comprando uma caixa de suco na lanchonete da escola, já que é intervalo, e estava voltando para a mesa aonde se encontra Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Damien e Butters, quando se depara com uma voz feminina.

\- Se depara com uma garota uns dois centímetros mais baixo do que ele, com cabelos castanhos lisos e mechas douradas, curvas desenvolvidas chegando no nível de uma mulher madura sexual. Está usando botas pretas de cano longo, saia curta jeans, meia calça transparente preta, blusa vermelha justa e brincos dourados.

Não demora muito para Kenny reconhece a garota.

\- Tammy? É você?

\- Sim. Sou eu. Há quanto tempo – abraça o loiro que não estava esperando o abraço e cora com o gesto – como tem passado?

\- To levando a vida. Nada muito grande. E você, aonde andou por todos esses anos?

\- Meus pais melhoraram de vida, por isso que me mudei de South Park, retornei ontem na cidade depois que meus pais compraram uma casa decente para morar. E você Kenny, como viveu passou durante esse tempo todo aqui nessa cidade?

\- Eu ainda continuo no mesmo barraco. Acho que a única diferença é que não tenho mais costume de esconder o rosto.

\- Aposto que você faz um sucesso com as garotas.

\- É... receio que não sou tão popular assim... – Kenny abaixa a cabeça.

Tammy estranhou que seu antigo namorado anda muito tímido. Nem mesmo quando deu abraço aproveitou para apertar para ter um pretexto de sentir o corpo da morena. E ainda não recebeu nenhuma cantada do mesmo. Isso a preocupa. Será que não está atraente suficiente?

\- Não seja modesto. Podemos conversar mais em outro momento? Minhas amigas estão esperando.

\- Sim Tammy. Foi bom encontrar você.

\- Igualmente – a garota se despede com um beijo na bochecha do loiro que deixa vermelho.

* * *

\- Então foi isso que aconteceu? – Estella escuta toda a versão de Henrietta do acidente que aconteceu antes da aula.

\- Foi aquele infeliz caiu em cima de mim. Aquele gordo infeliz vai me pagar.

\- Acho que você não tem muita moral para chamá-lo de gordo – a inglesa sorri no canto dos lábios.

\- O que você quer dizer sobre isso? – encara a loira.

\- Olha amiga. Não to dizendo que você é gorda, só to dizendo que você só é desprovida de magreza – diz em um tom sarcástico.

\- Eu não sou gorda. Eu só sou fofinha – diz irritada.

\- Sei. Fofinha até demais.

\- Pelo menos não sou esquelética como você.

\- Eu sou normal – diz sem se irritar.

\- To vendo. Parece quando está de frente parece que está de lado, mas quando está de lado parece que foi embora.

\- A inveja mata.

\- Quem disse que to com inveja de você, Olivia Palito. Aí merda – Henrietta deixa uma moeda cair. A única moeda que tem para usar na maquina de café que cai justamente embaixo da maquina – droga. Hoje não é meu dia – se abaixa ficando de quatro.

O que a gótica de South Park não esperava que naquela posição deixasse seu grande traseiro exposto. Não seria nenhum problema se alguém em especial visse essa cena e interpretasse como uma oportunidade. Essa mesma pessoa se aproxima rápido e com um movimento rápido aplica um tapa bem dado na bunda de Henrietta.

\- Ai – Henrietta sente a dor e o susto do golpe que faz bater a cabeça de leve de frente da maquina. A pancada dói, mas não seja causar marca, mas já o tapa deixa o formado perfeito da mão avermelhado na região.

Estella que presenciou toda a cena toma uma atitude de uma boa amiga faria no seu lugar.

\- Gozou – brinca com a situação. É... talvez nem toda amiga faz isso...

A gótica mais cheia fica de joelhos e vira a cabeça para tentar localizar o agressor que nem se da o trabalho de sair rápido. Eric Cartman caminha lentamente se afastando dela, enquanto fica com uma expressão que "eu me vinguei".

O sangue da gótica ferve. Eric Cartman vai pagar caro.

* * *

Algumas horas depois no porão da casa do Stan, encontra os antigos componentes do Guaxinim e Amigos novamente reunidos.

Stan encontra com uma calça jeans e camisa branca, só com óculos de proteção azul e algumas ferramentas mais modernas. Novamente o garoto está vestido do herói Ferramenta.

Kyle está com uma roupa mais justa no seu corpo deixando os braços de fora e tem uma pequena pipa atrás das costas. Desta vez está sem touca e usa uma mascara que cobre os olhos. Pipa Humana está de volta.

Timmy está usando um tipo de material que o cobre que da mais aparência de um tanque de guerra negro com laminas em volta e até um tipo de canhão na frente. Iron Maider está dando a sua participação novamente no grupo.

Clyde mudou muito a sua fantasia. Está usando uma capa azul e uma mascara semelhante usadas nos médicos da idade média a idade moderna na Italia. Depois da capa está sem camisa e uma calça justa também azul para mostrar todo seu corpo já que diferente do passado está com o físico bem trabalhado. Mosquito está de volta.

Brandey está magro já que não investiu muito em atividades esportivas confiando muito com seus poderes. Está usando uma roupa totalmente branca e todos os mesmos detalhes como mascara rosa, gola verde como folha e sapato verde parecendo de palhaço como sempre. Assim Cereal de Frutas está disponível para o grupo.

Token está usando um tipo de armadura que se assemelha uma roupa completa de motoqueiro, mas inteiramente cinza. Assim como motoqueiro seu capacete só permite o visor. Toolshed está de volta.

\- Obrigado a todos a participarem – diz o Stan – alguma pergunta.

\- Aonde está Mysterion? – pergunta Mosquito.

\- Ainda não chamamos ele por não conseguir falar com ele. Na próxima ele vai ta presente – disse Ferramenta mentido. Ele tentou convencer o Kenny ser novamente Mysterion, mas não conseguiu, ainda.

\- Então qual é o problema?

\- Ultimamente anda tendo muitos aparições de discos voadores, precisamos ajuntar forças para combater isso. Imagino que todos não querem ser abduzidos para serem cobaias dos aliens.

Todos concordam.

\- A primeira coisa que a gente tem que decidir como a gente vai se chamar. Esse nome Guaxinim e Amigos está fora de moda.

\- Que tal "Os derrotados"? – disse uma voz feminina.

\- Quem disse isso? – Kyle se levanta.

\- Timmy.

De repente todo fica escuro por um breve tempo e quando a luz volta é revelada uma garota na frente deles. Ela tem um corpo de uma garota cheia, cabelos loiros, mascara que cobre todo o rosto no estilo de face neutra (usado muito pelas Amazonas de Cavaleiros do Zodiaco) e um vestido chinês negro em vez das flores tradicionais tem diversos desenhos de crânios humanos de diversos tamanhos e salto alto.

\- Quem é você? – pergunta Token.

\- Eu sou Dark Lady.

CONTINUA

Demorei para atualizar essa fic, mas o motivo que ando muito concentrando as forças em Brothehood. Se estavam perguntando porque eu tinha mudado o titulo de "The Dark Goth" para "The Dark Lady", esse é o motivo. Acho que meio obvio quem é ela, mas o segredo vem mais do porque.

Sobre Damien tenho o objetivo de deixar o personagem mais humorístico na série já que ele só teve duas participações em toda história de South Park (uma foi no episodio dele e outra recentemente no jogo). Sim, a mãe do anticristo vai da as caras, pela primeira vez vou usar um oc para fazer isso.

Aproveitando aqui para divulgar uma fic minha. Finalmente Recompensados é uma fanfic especial para os dias dos namorados que mostram dois personagens não muito bem sucedido para esse dia que se encontram. Aqui o link: .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-south-park-finalmente-recompensados-868972

Até a próxima.


	7. Dark Lady Ataca

\- Quem é você? – pergunta Token.

\- Eu sou Dark Lady – diz a misteriosa ser.

\- E o que você quer? – pergunta Stan.

\- Apenas deixar um aviso: desistam dessa idéia de formarem esse grupo patéticos de heróis, senão vocês ter sérias conseqüências.

-E que tipo de conseqüências? – pergunta Kyle.

De repente em volta da garota uma sombra começa a crescer, brotar um tipo de tentáculos negros que balançam aleatoriamente. Essa cena já faz que todos dão passos para trás. Um dos tentáculos pega uma cadeira e facilmente destrói.

\- Vocês estão avisados – disse Dark Lady se teletransportando através das sombras.

\- Cacete! – expressa o Clyde – a gente mal forma de novo o grupo de super-herói que já aparece uma vilã.

\- Timmy! – expressa o Timmy.

\- Aonde foi o Cereal de Frutas? – disse o Stan.

\- Acho que foi para casa – responde Kyle.

\- Precisamos do Msyterion.

* * *

Dark Lady está vendo a casa dos Marsh a distância, no alto e levitando. De repente Cereal de Fruta se materializa na frente da heroína rodopiando.

\- 'Chucabú'! Cereal de Frutas – disse o loiro.

Dark Lady suspira.

\- Você não vai escapar das mãos da justiça. Ninguém ameaça os Guaxinim e Amigos e saí impune assim.

\- Se são Guaxinim e Amigos aonde está a porra do Guaxinim?

\- Há muito tempo o fundador do grupo se corrompeu e foi expulso do nosso grupo.

\- Um péssimo erro, assim como ir atrás de mim. Saia da minha frente, senão vai conhecer o terror das trevas.

\- Eu não tenho medo. Eu sou o herói de South Park – o herói faz diversas partículas de cereais aparecerem e ficando rodeando seu corpo.

\- Você não sabe com quem está lidando, seu viadinho – uma onda negra começa a cobrir todo o corpo da garota. Depois a escuridão torna forma de um dragão medieval de quatro metros.

\- Cereal de Frutas – atira seu poder no dragão, mas não tem nenhum efeito.

O dragão ruge alto parecendo o rugido do T. Rex do filme "Parque dos Dinossauros".

\- Tome o sabor da minha menta – atira diversas forças de hortelã no dragão, mas o mesmo cospe fogo assim inibindo o ataque.

\- Oh meu Deus – desta vez o Cereal de Frutas fica preocupado, afinal boa parte dos seus poderes tem origens vegetais.

No dragão, a heroína brota nas costas do réptil voador ficando exposta da cintura para cima.

\- Que foi? Está com medo das trevas? – pergunta com um tom bem macabro na voz – eu vou triturar seu corpo assim quando comer a sua alma.

Há quanto tempo que Bradley Biggle que não sentia medo como está sentindo. Tem que admitir quando descobriu que tinha realmente poderes ficou mais confiante. Tanto que foi um ponto fundamental para seu amadurecimento para adolescência, mas algo ainda acompanha ele: o seu medo. Lembra do medo que sentiu quando Guaxinim o atacou, quando Mysterion contou uma história macabra de imortalidade e quando Cthulhu mandou todos para o limbo. Com os poderes sua vida ficou mais fácil. Estava mais confiante até para enfrentar sua irmã mais velha a qual tinha muito medo no passado. Dark Lady trouxe esse medo de volta.

Assim 'corajosamente' grita (com uma tonalidade muito fina que pode ser descrito como uma 'menininha') e sai voando depressa do lugar. Provavelmente vai voltar para sua própria casa aonde vai assistir um programa infantil qualquer para fingir que tudo que aconteceu foi só um sonho ou narrar tudo que aconteceu de uma narrativa corajosa.

O dragão se dissipa e a heroína se teletransporta para o cemitério. Aterrissa em um local discreto, confirma se não tem ninguém em volta e depois a mesma escuridão cobre o seu corpo e rapidamente dissipa, assim revelando uma garota gótica com cabelos loiros. Ela é Henrietta Biggle que está com um espelho e um spam de cabelo para pintá-lo de preto.

Sim, a gótica é loira naturalmente, mas opta pintar seu cabelo de preto já que da um ar mais sombrio para ela, mas agora deixa seu cabelo natural quando assumi a identidade de Dark Lady. Tudo isso começou quando descobriu algumas coisas interessantes sobre ela mesma.

Flashback

Henrietta estava no seu quarto irritada. Já estava de saco cheio do seu irmão pegar no pé por causa do seu físico. Ainda está de saco cheio de escutar que ele tem poderes.

\- Que porra – a gótica bate o pé no chão. Só que ao fazer isso percebe que a sombra dela, que no momento da ação estava projetado para frente, saiu uns tipos de espinhos sombrios – mas o que aconteceu? – ela fica espantada.

\- Eu posso explicar – uma voz masculina adulta entra no quarto. Era um senhor de 77 anos, afro-descendente, vestido socialmente e com barba.

\- Morgan Freeman? – ela reconhece na hora.

\- Você e seu irmão foram um projeto militar na Área 51 do governo para combater possíveis ameaças alienígenas. Vocês foram experiências mutantes que dariam poderes a vocês. No seu irmão foi usado DNA de um aliem chamado Gok'zarah que deu poderes sobre cereais com sabor de frutas, enquanto você foi usado DNA do deus grego Hades que deu poder de manipulação de sombras. Só agora que seus poderes se manifestam.

\- Legal. Por que você sempre aparece para explicar alguma coisa complicada?

\- Porque toda vez que apareço e explico algo complicado, eu ganho uma pinta – um brilho no canto do rosto esquerdo aparece uma fracção de segundos, assim criando uma pinta nova no rosto de Morgan.

Fim do Flashback

E assim que a gótica descobriu que tinha poderes. Quando soube que seu irmão iria voltar como Cereal de Frutas passou a vigia-lo foi assim que descobriu quem são os antigos membros do Guaxinim e Amigos. Foi assim que descobriu aonde esse grupo iria se encontrar. Sabe que um é o Stan Marsh, o ex-gótico é um daqueles heróis. Os outros ainda não conhece ou não chegou a reconhecer.

Então agora que estava como gótica mais uma vez vai de encontro dos outros góticos.

Lá encontra todos os góticos, exceto Romper.

\- Finalmente a gorda chegou – disse George.

\- Gorda é a vadia da sua mãe – responde Henrietta.

\- Que bom que se juntou a nós – disse Ethan. Pode ver que ele está mais salto, com os braços cheio de tatuagens, com alargador em ambas as orelhas e fez alguns enchimentos na testa para da a aparência de quatro pequenos chifres. Também está com o cabelo ruivo e barba estilo de bode – por que demorou tanto?

\- Tive que resolver alguns problemas.

\- Como que? Passar pelo portão do cemitério? Era estreito demais? – George ainda continua provocando.

\- Continue a provocar que vou arrancar todas as pregas do seu cu.

\- Pelo menos tenho ainda. Você já deve ta toda arrombada.

Henrietta pega uma pedra e taca no gótico mais novo que se protege atrás de uma lapide.

\- Deixa ele, Etta. Sabe que essa criança sempre te provoca – Estella se aproxima da amiga.

Henrietta se junta com os outros góticos e fica batendo papo pro altas horas.

CONTINUA

Esse foi um dos capítulos mais curto que já escrevi até agora na fic. Pensava que essa parte iria durar um pouco mais, porem foi mais curto que pensei.

Enfim pensei nessa área da gótica ter poderes na história baseando na possibilidade que ela seja irmã mesmo do Bradley. E nada mais South Park se tivesse o próprio Morgan Freeman para explicar toda a história. Para quem não sabe essa piada a própria série usou no episodio "Obama Wins" e recentemente no jogo de South Park.

Coloquei Henrietta com poderes, mas ela não vai ser a poderosa na fic. Lembre-se que gosto de equilibrar os personagens e os poderes não vai fazer a gótica ser a mais poderosa na história.

Sobre o Cereal de Frutas da pra ver que ele não é muito corajoso. Sei as pessoas podem mudar quando mais velhas, mas o medo é o sentimento que dificilmente sai de uma pessoa. Assim bem provável que ele seja covarde também. Para quem não lembra da coragem do loiro, ele mijou nas calças só de escutar que Mysterion passa por causa da imortalidade.

Também aproveitar para agradecer pelo review na fic que recebi na fic "Sabor Patty" no dado por "Cinderella". Como o(a) leitor(a) não usou uma conta para deixar um review (para quem não sabe, o é o único site que permite escrever reviews sem mesmo da pessoa criar uma conta) não irei conseguir responder, mas mesmo assim agradeço pelo review.

Aproveitando o espaço divulgar algumas fanfics:

\- Sabor Patty: uma oneshot do shipper Patty Nelson com Eric Cartman. Pode se encontrar nos três sites de fics (anime spirit, e nyah);

\- Precisando de um GPS: uma fic hentai de Wendy e Cartman (também nos três sites);

\- Persona: uma fic focada no Butters que mostra as múltiplas personalidades do loiro e como influência a sua vida. Um trama bastante interessante. Aqui o link (ela é exclusiva do nyah): .br/historia/516874/The_Persona/

Até a próxima.


	8. Caça Aliens

Magros para até os padrões mais extremos humanos, brancos, com cabeças quase em formado de gota de cabeça para baixo e olhos negros grandes, são os aliens que constantemente visitam South Park para abduzir a população para fazer experiências de sondas anais (ou ter o simples prazer de molestar as pessoas). Um grupo está com armas laser pronto para se defender, todos mirando em uma porta que está fechada. O motivo é simples: a população inofensiva agora não é tão inofensiva. Principalmente quatro indivíduos que já matou muito das suas espécies. Mesmo fortemente armados estão com medos.

Quando a porta se abre não pensam duas vezes e disparar tudo que tem contra o misterioso ofensor. Foi um fuzilamento cheio de cores já que todas as armas são raio laser. Eles usaram toda bateria das armas em um ataque conjunto. Conjunto um humano que era o alvo dos aliens não sofreu nenhum dano, afinal está com um campo de força que cobre todo o corpo e levitando. O ser da uma risada e logo começa a falar:

\- Isso é inútil. Nada capaz de derrotar o Professor Chaos.

Butters está vestido como seu alter ego Professor Chaos. Sua roupa mudou se comparar que ele usava. Desta vez não está usando uma roupa que uma criança de oito anos fez, mas está usando um modelo avançado que sua idade elaborou. No lugar dos alumínios improvisados agora é um puro metal prateado, sua capa agora é vermelha e está usando uma calça e um colete azul sem manga justa ao corpo.

Todos os aliens dão um passo para trás como se tivessem sincronizados.

\- Por sua sorte vocês não vão sofrer nas minhas mãos – disse o loiro.

De repente um vulto aparece na frente de Chaos encarando os aliens. É um humano um pouco obeso que faz uma posição de fera.

\- Guaxinim – diz ele.

Eric Cartman novamente retorna como Guaxinim. Assim como Chaos pouco a roupa mudou, só que agora está sem capa, o colete é mais grosso e está fechado tendo um 'C' bordado no peito direito e uma luva metálica que contém garras maiores que ele usava quando era criança (dez centímetros em cada dedo).

Outro vulto aparece ficando no lado de Guaxinim. É um vulto de uma garota.

\- Raposa – disse a garota.

Ela está usando uma mascara laranja que cobre os olhos, orelhas de raposa em uma tiara, uma camisa branca justa que oferece uma visão de um decote, uma jaqueta laranja que tem um 'F' bordado nas costas, um colar dourado com 'F', saia curta acima do joelho laranja com um rabo de raposa pendurado atrás, botas de cano longo quase chega no joelho com um leve salto alto e uma espada de dois gumes quadrada no lado direito. Essa garota é Alexandra Cartman.

Um ultimo vulto aparece atrás. De alguém menor do que os outros dois e aparece logo atrás dos outros dois heróis.

\- Panda – diz o garoto.

Está usando um casaco semelhante ao Kenny que tem um 'P' pintado na frente da barriga e orelhas de panda em cima do capuz, mas branco com os braços pretos, uma mascara de pano branca com círculos pretos nos olhos, calça preta, botas e o pequeno herói está carregando uma grande marreta de combate (cuja a base é tão grande como uma lança). Esse é Elvis Cartman.

\- Juntos somos – diz os três juntos – The Beast Team – os três fazem poses sincronizadas como se fossem um grupo de heróis japoneses ou tivessem atuando para os "Power Rangers".

Os três logo parte para cima dos aliens. Guaxinim ataca usando as suas garras não importando se está matando suas vitimas ou não. Mesmo com o tamanho pode ver que o rapaz está usando movimentos acrobáticos graças ao condicionamento dos últimos tempos que está tendo.

Raposa está atacando com sua espada revelando que é uma espada chicote que dar uma vantagem de atacar longa distância. Também apresenta movimentos acrobáticos.

Panda usa a sua marreta. Seus ataques variam de ondas de choque a cada golpe ou jogar a marreta que volta para ele.

Professor Chaos só observa.

Quando todos os aliens foram mortos, os quatros comemoram.

\- Agora é pegar tudo de tecnológico que tem e depois explodi a nave – diz Guaxinim.

Faz muito tempo que Eric Cartman retornou a ser Guaxinim. Junto com seus primos e Butters estão atacando diversos aliens que sobrevoam South Park. Um motivo disso simples é disso. Existiu uma noite um ano atrás que os três primos foram abduzidos e submetido a experiências anais. Os três compartilharam do mesmo ódio e assim uniram forças para combater os aliens amantes de vacas (segundo eles são os seres mais inteligentes do planeta). Assim indo para o espaço (através de um foguete mexicano) conseguiram invadir um disco voador e combater todos. Por conseqüência tomaram toda a tecnologia que puderam encontrar assim aprimorando seus armamentos.

Precisavam de alguém inteligente e confiável. Por isso que chamaram o Butters, que quis manter como Professor Chaos. A forma de pensar dos Cartman montaram o "The Beast Team", ou a "A equipe Fera". Com uma pequena nave (aonde os mesmos estacionam na própria garagem de casa) tireram condições de treinar no espaço aonde desenvolveram habilidades acrobáticas (graças ao controle de gravidade dos aliens) e conseguiram mais tecnologia alienígenas que pode bater de frente até com alguém que tem poderes como Damien e o Cereal de Frutas.

Butters é que mais usa tecnologia já que seu personagem apresenta isso, mas todos praticamente tem a mesma capacidade de voar e usar energia ou como arma ou como defesa. Só que os três Cartmans usam muito isso como recurso secreto deixando mais para usar com mais freqüência nas suas armas (as garras, espada e marreta, tem tecnologia extraterrestre).

Os quatros pegam tudo que levam. Programa a nave se afastar do planeta Terra para logo explodi automaticamente. Depois voltam para sua pequena nave (que tem um tamanho de um ônibus grande que tem a opção de diminuir de tamanho para ser guardado secretamente) e retornam para a casa.

* * *

\- O próximo apresentar o trabalho é Sally Bands – disse o professor Herbert Garrison que agora é professor da quinta série.

\- Sim – a loira se levanta e vai logo na frente – meu trabalho é sobre a Guerra do Vietnã. Quando aconteceu a Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Japão invadiu e dominou uma região conhecida como Indochina. Parte desse...

\- Boo Sally. Boo Sally – uma voz interrompe a menina.

\- Como estava dizendo.

\- Boo Sally. Boo Sally. Boo – ela olha e ver seu pior inimigo, Elvis Cartman, interrompendo sua apresentação.

\- Cartman – diz a mesma irritada – professor faça alguma coisa.

\- O que? Hã? – disse o mesmo que estava olhando uma revista e nem prestando atenção na apresentação – pode voltar para o seu lugar Sally.

A loira retorna para o seu lugar bem irritada. George que está no fundo da sala sorri um pouco com as atitudes de seu amigo gordo. Ele não é gótico, mas consegue ter um humor negro como um. Olha para o lado e ver o canadense conversando com Karen. Outra para o outro lado e ver Ruby. Os olhares se encontram, mas nada de especial acontece. Só a garota mostra o dedo e continua olhar para frente.

* * *

\- Então que dizer que apareceu uma garota misteriosa com poderes? – Cartman pergunta para Stan.

\- Foi isso que aconteceu – responde o moreno.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Romper e Damien, estão na casa do Cartman.

\- Nem o Bradley conseguiu da conta da mulher – comenta o Kyle.

\- Como se alguém com poderes que invoca cereais vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa – disse Damien.

\- Ele conseguiu derrotar um deus das trevas no passado – disse o Butters.

\- Sério? Que noia – disse Romper.

\- Ela disse algum nome ou algo parecido? – pergunta Cartman.

\- Dark Lady. Foi assim que ela se chamou – responde Kyle.

\- Tem certeza que era uma garota? Não era o Damien vestido como uma garota.

\- Vai se fuder, seu gordo.

\- Esqueça a briga – disse Romper – eu até suspeitaria também o anticristo, afinal entre todos nós é o único que tem poderes, mas ele e eu passamos boa parte da noite jogando Mortal Kombat.

\- Podem contar comigo Stan e Kyle. Eu vou me unir a vocês para conseguir derrotar Dark Lady – responde Kenny.

\- Eu não vou ajudar. Quero que se fodam – disse Cartman.

\- Já era de se esperar – disse Kyle.

Kenny observa a cena, afinal esperaria que os dois batessem boca, mas parece que a atitude deles foi perdida com o tempo. Sabe que os dois não tiveram uma discussão séria ou estão brigados. Realmente as pessoas mudam.

\- Eu não quero me envolver nisso porque acho muito conformista isso – responde o gótico.

\- Vou ajudar vocês – disse Damien – quero ver até aonde vai os poderes dessa Dark Lady.

\- Eu não vou me envolver nisso – disse Butters. Cartman olha para o loiro. Pelo menos ele não está mais soltando os segredos como antes.

O resto do papo foi jogar videogame e jogar conversa fora.

* * *

\- Eric querido, pode fazer umas comprar para mim? – disse Mabel.

\- Sim senhora.

\- Ótimo. A lista de compras está na mesa. É pouca coisa.

Cartman sai de casa e vai para o mercadinho mais próximo (a três quadras de distância). Não sente incomodado com algumas tarefas dados por sua tia e mãe adotiva, fica um pouco feliz afinal está em uma família estruturada agora.

Não julga que a falecida mãe era uma péssima mãe. Só não era muito responsável, afinal era uma mulher que passou muito tempo vivendo solteira e não dando satisfação nenhuma para ninguém. Porem ela engravidou e fez do possível e impossível para criar seu filho sozinho. Como não existe nenhum manual universal de como ser mãe procurou criar seu filho como uma amigo intimo. Não ligava para os mimos da criança, já que esse eram atitudes que pelo menos importava com ela.

Mas agora com a ausência dela que Eric Cartman sabe aonde se concentrava o amor de sua mãe: na cozinha. Sim, foi por causa de sua falecida mãe que ficou gordo quando era criança, mas tem que admitir que ela cozinhava muito bem. Pensando agora como que a mesma não trabalhava como cozinheira chefe em nenhum lugar. Tem que admitir que Mabel cozinha muito bem, mas não tão como que Liane fazia. Sente saudades dela. É bom morar com os primos e tios, mas tem que admitir que sente falta dela.

Entra no mercadinho e começa pegar os itens da listas. Quando se vira para uma seção encontra Henrietta acompanhando a mãe (pela expressão dela não está contente com isso). Os dois se encaram.

\- Ola Henrietta – disse em uma animação inexistente.

\- Oi Cartman – disse trincando.

\- Ora ora vejo que encontrou seu amiguinho. Eu vou na parte do açougue. Já volto.

\- Então fazendo compras? – diz a gótica – não sabia que você se comporta como uma mulher de casa.

\- Eu sou um homem completo para qualquer tipo de situação e não perco meu tempo me vestindo de preto, bebendo café e sentando a minha bunda em uma lapide do cemitério.

\- Quer dizer que também está preparado até fazer faxina com roupa de empregada?

\- Vocês góticos tem um fetiche estranho. E fetiche lésbica por empregadas.

Henrietta foi da um tapa na cara do Cartman, mas o mesmo segura sua mão.

\- Você tem que fazer melhor do que isso para me machucar – diz ele.

\- Se eu colocar força é capaz de você ficar espancado como a quarta série.

\- Eu não vivo de passado.

Henrietta puxa a mão e sai andando em busca da mãe. Cartman só observa. Mesmo com a rivalidade tem que admitir uma coisa: que a gótica tem uma bunda grande.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo já saiu com mais palavras do que em relação ao ultimo. Tive a idéia de fazer os Cartman como heróis para da um ar mais de cumplicidade para a família. Difícil dizer como Cartman interage com seus primos. O máximo que já teve foi uma interação entre Cartman e Elvis. Nada muito fora de comum, afinal o mais velho não era muito chegado ao mais novo, mas nada demais. Para mim, pareceu uma versão mais suave de Kyle e Ike.

Aqui algumas fics que eu recomendo:

Fairy Bitch &amp; Fat Wizard: é uma fic de dois capítulos (o segundo ainda vai ser lançado) que faz o shipper de dois personagens de séries diferentes (sim é um crossover) Eric Cartman de South Park e Vriska Serket de Homestuck. Para quem não conhece a segunda personagem a fic consegue explicar quem é ela. .br/historia/521384/Fairy_8itch_Fat_Wizard/

Precisando de GPS: uma oneshot minha que é basicamente um hentai de Wendy e Cartman. Tem nos três sites de fic;

Brotherhood: uma fic longa minha que mostra a adolescência dos personagens. Uma historia cheio de trama. Para quem gosta de South Park e quer se atentar nos mínimos detalhes na série, recomendo ler a fic. Também tem nos três sites de fics.


	9. O poder da matemática

Os góticos estão sempre na mesma lanchonete. O gosto pela bebida mais famosa do mundo: o café (chegando até ser chamado de ouro preto) sempre acompanhou os góticos de South Park e bem provável que sempre acompanhará.

Henrietta saboreia sua xícara de café tranquilamente e até quando acaba o café passa a língua em tornos dos lábios para aproveitar cada gota que ficou naquela região de forma lenta. Um ato simples e sem intenção foi sensualizado pela gótica chamando toda atenção dos rapazes góticos. Estella percebeu que seu namorado também gostou da cena e deu um discreto tapa nele em seu peito.

\- Você bebe café que nem uma puta – disse a loira depois de bater no seu namorado.

\- O que? – Henrietta que estava alheia a sua volta meio que engasga – mas que diabo que está falando?

\- Sobre o jeito que você bebe café. Precisava da linguinha para tomar café?

\- Vai se foder sua magrela. Estou no meu normal. Se isso foi sensual suficiente para chamar atenção do seu namorado significa que ele não está gostando do que está comendo.

\- Falou a gostosona cheia de carne.

\- Melhor ter carne do que ser pele e osso.

\- A briga da gorda e a magra – disse George tirando onda com a situação.

\- Não se intrometa – disse as duas juntas dando tapas no corpo do gótico mais novo chegando até estalar todo o ambiente.

Henrietta ver Eric Cartman passando para o lado de fora.

\- Eu vou ter sair agora – disse ela.

\- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – pergunta Ethan.

\- Resolver alguns assuntos inacabados.

Antes de sair da lanchonete vai na maquina de moeda que vende uma bola simples pequena de borracha e compra uma.

* * *

\- É assim que se recheia um frango – diz uma voz feminina.

\- Entendi – diz uma voz masculina.

Butters está pegando algumas aulas de culinária com Alexandra, já que mais cozinha na casa (quando não faz isso Damien banca refeições nos melhores restaurantes). Seu dom para a cozinha melhorou bastante com o passar dos anos já que aprendeu muito com os Cartmans, principalmente com Eric e Alexandra. Agora entende porque essa família é obesa em sua maioria, eles conseguem fazer comida como ninguém.

Mas mesmo assim ninguém superava a falecida Liane Cartman. Ela tinha um dom que nunca tinha visto. Das raras vezes que Butters provou a comida dela, podia ver a perfeição no paladar. Isso explica muito como Eric engordou.

\- Agora é só colocar no formo e esperar – disse a prima do Cartman.

\- Obrigado pela aula – agradece Butters.

\- Sei que você não viraria sem mim – diz ela sorrindo.

Alexandra solta os cabelos (que estavam preso para cozinhar com mais facilidade). O loiro meio que fica hipnotizado pela cena. Tem que admitir que é bom ser agora um amigo oficial de Eric Cartman, mas foi um prazer maior conhecer sua prima. Pode ver que a família tem muitas características em comum como racistas, manipuladores e orgulhosos.

Claro que pode ver na garota algo mais suave do que Cartman, afinal ela veio de uma família bastante estruturada, já tem pais presentes e um irmão (diferente do seu amigo que não tinha irmãos, pai e sua mãe não era tão presente). Mesmo assim, ela tem uma personalidade bem cativante.

\- Butters? – Alexandra se assusta quando o loiro a agarra por trás, mas não tem uma reação agressiva porque está acostumada.

\- Por que não fazemos algo mais interessante, enquanto a gente espera o frango assar? – pergunta com uma voz sugestiva.

\- E o que você tem em mente? – vira para o loiro e abraça a nuca dele.

\- Você – aproxima mais.

Logo os dois se rendem em um beijo. É fato que Alex abusa do Butters, mas poucos sabem que isso é resolvido em um namoro discreto. É discreto porque eles não assumiram o namoro publicamente, fazendo que só quem conhecem os dois mais intimo para saber desse caso.

O beijo não dura muito porque alguém bate na porta.

\- Vai atender – Alex se afasta de Butters.

\- OK – disse desanimado.

Logo quando se move para a porta de entrada e abre. Não encontra ninguém.

\- Aqui em baixo – disse uma voz fina.

Quando Butters olha para baixo olha um coiote que mais parece um desenho animado da Disney com um colar de coração.

\- Damien está? – perguntou o animal.

Butters demora um tempo para responder.

\- Sim, eu vou chamá-lo – saiu quando se vira ver Damien chegando na sala – Damien é pra você – dirige a palavra para o anticristo.

O moreno vai para a porta e logo se espanta:

\- Mãe? – olha para o animal.

\- Filho – a coiote avança para um tipo de abraço animal (com suas limitações físicas).

\- Mãe. O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Fui convidada para uma orgia de sangue pelos animaizinhos do natal. Como os animaizinhos do dias dos namorados não poderão vim, eu vi pra representar minha turma.

\- Ta legal.

\- Espero que você esteja bem na escola. Lembre-se: você vai ser o anti-cristo mais poderoso sobre os outros.

\- Ta legal mãe. Espero que se aprecie a orgia de sangue.

\- Obrigado filho.

Damien é anti-cristo, mas ainda não é "o anti-cristo" (o ser descrita no livro de Apocalipse). Sempre existe diversos animais com capacidades de falar que adoram o diabo que tentam trazer ao mundo o anti-cristo. Os animaizinhos do natal até hoje não conseguiram, mas os animaizinhos dos dias dos namorados conseguiram.

Para ter um corpo humano precisava de uma criança com os seguintes critérios: não batizadas e não crente a Jesus Cristo. E assim como Damien Thorn se tornou um anti-cristo, mas não ainda 'o anti-cristo' já que as pessoas não tem adoração por sua pessoa, mesmo com os poderes vindo do inferno.

* * *

\- Então como vamos combater a Dark Lady? – Kenny pergunta para Stan e Kyle.

Kenny está na casa do Stan junto com Kyle. Estavam tomando estratégias para enfrentar a misteriosa agressora que atacou o quartel general do grupo de herói.

\- Acho que o jeito mais lógico é atrair para uma armadilha – disse o loiro – o problema é enfrentar a vilã.

\- Bradley não conseguiu vencer ela, mesmo com poderes – comenta Kyle – não tenho certeza que os poderes de Damien possam combater de frente ela.

\- Acho que pode lutar para igual com ela. Se Bradley ajudar também pode pressionar mais ela – comenta Kenny.

\- Bom se desse para pressionar mais ainda se a gente tivesse poderes. Damien concede poderes, mas precisa vender a alma para o diabo para conseguir isso – comenta Stan.

\- Já pensou em pedir para Damien talismãs? – comenta Kenny.

\- Talismãs? – Kyle e Stan pergunta junto.

\- Sim objetos que dão o poder para o usuário, assim podemos usufruir do poder sem precisar de vender a alma para o diabo.

\- Isso é uma boa idéia – comenta Kyle.

\- Concordo.

\- Agora só falta a gente conversar com Damien – comenta Kenny – desta vez aquela Dark Lady não vai escapar. Só me pergunto como ela soube aonde vocês iriam se reunir.

\- Isso é um mistério que vamos resolver assim quando a gente capturar ela.

* * *

Henrietta está vendo Cartman de longe. É um ótimo momento para vingar do tapa que recebeu na bunda deixando até a marca da mão do rapaz em sua pele. Ela já tem um plano perfeito para se vingar. Então prepara a bolinha de borracha em uma mão e começa olhar o ambiente.

\- O filho da mãe está na reta da transeção, então se usar o quadrado dos catetos da hipotenusa somado com a interseção sub-fisica do segundo grau com a raiz da trajetória vezes a velocidade verses intensidade vezes o cubo da parábola. É agora – rapidamente joga a bolinha em direção de uma placa de transito.

A cena que aconteceu em seguida é digna de cinema. A bolinha quicou na placa que quicou no vidro do carro em movimento que quicou na parede logo em frente do mesmo carro ao lado direito que a bola foi para a pista que foi pisado em cima da roda do carro que pegou mais impulso indo para a parede esquerda e acertando diretamente a testa do Cartman que o derruba.

\- Esse é o poder da matemática – diz Henrietta para si mesma.

Cartman meio atordoado pelo impacto se levanta de forma lenda. Não sabe o que aconteceu, mas percebe que Henrietta está passando perto e acena com a mão em sinal de despedida de forma irônica. De uma forma ou outra a gótica aprontou com ele. Isso terá volta.

CONTINUA

Enfim quando terminei o capitulo pensava que tinha mais palavra. Resolvi deixar desse jeito porque já tinha terminado a idéia. A referência "o poder da matemática" vem do canal do youtube Jovem Nerd no vídeo Nerd Player do jogo Battlefield 3 com o subtítulo o poder da matemática.

Também fiz referencia da fanfic Malaxophobia que tinha uma cena semelhante da Henrietta bebendo café. Só deixei ela para abrir espaço de uma pequena discursão das duas góticas.

Essa fic é mais focada no humor de briga de casal.

Aproveitar para anunciar a fic "The Persona" que agora está no anime spirit. Aqui o link de lá: .br/fanfics/historia/fanfiction-south-park-the-persona-2334919

Até a próxima.


	10. Uma previa de recompensa

Na casa dos Cartmans, Eric, Alexandra, Elvin e Butters se preparam mais uma vez para sair de noite com suas respectivas identidades secretas.

\- Por que a gente se vestiu assim? Não tem nenhum aliem para a gente atacar – disse Eric.

\- Hoje nossa missão é outra – diz Alex – vamos procurar essa suposta Dark Lady.

\- Dark Lady? Quem é ela? – pergunta Elvin.

\- Foi uma garota com poderes que deu pau em um grupo de heróis concorrente – diz a garota.

\- Então vamos ajudá-los a derrotá-la? – pergunta Butters.

\- Não. Vamos convencê-la a ser nossa aliada.

\- A gente consegue enfrentar os alienígenas tranquilamente – responde Eric para sua prima.

\- Não é lutar contra os alienígenas, mas para criar um grupo de herói famoso nessa cidade. Assim vamos vender produtos das nossas marcas e ganhar um bom dinheiro com isso.

\- Sinto muito a informar, minha querida priminha, mas eu já tentei realizar esse plano no passado e não deu certo. Olha que não estava tendo concorrência no inicio.

\- Isso porque quem vai gostar de um herói gordo – cutuca a barriga do primo.

\- Eu não sou gordo, sua piranha, eu só tenho ossos grandes.

\- Ossos grandes o caranho. Isso é porque não sabe fecha a boca. Se dedicasse mais já taria todo sarado. Antes que você gaste seu tempo em responder, me escuta. Você ter fracassado em ganhar dinheiro como Coon, mas a diferença que você está em uma equipe de superherois, pode ganhar dinheiro com mais facilidade. Agora tendo a garota que venceu os fracassados é uma garantia de não ter concorrência assim nada vai nos impedir de vender nossos produtos.

\- Boa idéia irmã. Mas como a gente vai conseguir achar essa tal de Dark Lady? – pergunta Elvin.

\- Do jeito tradicional. Fazendo uma ronda na cidade para achá-la. Talvez ela não sabe quem a gente é, pode ela confundir com os fracassados e apareça. Só precisamos manipulá-la. Então vamos nos separar. Butters, você vem comigo.

\- Sim – o loiro sorri.

\- Aposto que ela nem vai procurar e só vai se atracar com Professor Chaos – Elvin disse quando chega perto no Eric.

\- Pode até ser, mas acho que ele não conseguiria manipulá-la se encontrasse essa Dark Lady sozinho.

\- É só uma desculpa para foder na rua – diz fazendo Cartman ri – alias não entendo como minha irmã que muitos comentaram que tem o melhor beijo ficou preso Butters. Não que não goste dele, mas acho que minha irmã é muita areia para o caminhão dele.

\- As vezes temos a capacidade de se apaixonar pelas pessoas mais improváveis possíveis como uma pessoa que a gente briga muito.

\- Então você ta apaixonada pela aquela garota gótica?

\- Claro que não. É aquela garota que implica comigo. Eu só fico na minha.

\- Mas isso não vai rolar uma paixão?

\- Com certeza não. Há muito tempo atrás existia uma menina que tinha grande rivalidade com ela, mas nunca rolou nada com ela – diz o mais velho se referindo a Wendy – e ainda mais sou conhecido como alguém que tem o melhor beijo, segundo as garotas. Não pretendo me apaixonar tão cedo.

\- Alias qual é o segredo para ter um beijo?

\- Pratica e instinto. Sendo um Cartman a gente já tem um instinto garantido, só falta você conseguir uma garota para praticar assim como fiz.

\- Ta bom.

\- Vamos procurar essa tal de Dark Lady.

\- Sim.

Saindo de casa, Eric pensa como treino seus beijos. Como disse para o seu primo menor que tinha que conseguir achar uma garota para praticar. O que ele não sabe quem foi a garota que ele praticou. Nada mais e nada menos do que Alexandra Cartman, sua própria prima.

Sendo primos de idades semelhantes não era incomum que os dois tivesse um contato mais firme em relação aos outros primos que ou são muito novos como o caso do Elvin ou muito velhos já na idade adulta. Como o contato era freqüência (Liane sempre levava o filho para casa dos parentes) o casal de primos desenvolveu um elo.

Alexandra é o famoso 'primo' que Cartman falou que pratico 'troca-troca' quando fingiu que estava com Tourette. Como o menino estava numa idade entre oito a dez anos ainda não estava sabendo o que esse termo se referia e também tinha costume de provocar sua prima tratando no masculino.

O elo aumentou logo após a morte de Liane, aonde os dois moraram no mesmo teto. Pensando quase iguais os dois planejaram muita coisa juntos e uma coisa que Alex sugeriu é melhorar a habilidade de beijar. Então as escondidas os dois se beijaram para aprimorar a técnica.

Foi graças a isso e também influencia da sua prima em manipular a opinião o feminina que o Cartman conseguiu fazer sucesso com as garotas como faz hoje. Claro que ele não é o mais 'pegador', mas não tem tanta dificuldade em conseguir alguém como teria se não tivesse uma ajuda da sua prima.

* * *

\- Será que o Mysterion vai vim? – pergunta Cereal de Frutas.

\- Com certeza vai vim – responde Ferramenta.

Todos os heróis estão esperando a presença do Mysterion para conseguir lutar contra Dark Lady. Damien se encontra junto com eles e está com uma mascara estilo Robin e um terno. Queria usar uma aparência mais demoníaca, mas Cereal de Frutas se assustava com sua presença.

Com a ajuda do anticristo agora todos tem poderes para enfrentar a misteriosa vilã. Ferramenta tem suas luvas encantadas que dão poderes de manipular alguns matérias mecânicos com os pensamentos. Pipa Humana tem sua pipa encantada que permite voar e soltar raio nos olhos. Mosquito tem sua mascara encantada e com isso pode criar asas de insetos e ferrões nas mãos. Iron Maider tem sua cadeira de rodas encantada daí tem a capacidade de se mover mais rápido como carro e ter resistência maior que um tanque de guerra. Token tem óculos encantado que permite aumentar a inteligência e criar diversos dispositivos futurísticos, sendo assim está usando uma armadura mecânica digno para o "Homem de Ferro" curtir.

\- Que bom que todos estão reunidos – disse uma voz que surge na escuridão.

A roupa evoluiu um pouco em relação sua versão no passado. Está parecendo uma roupa clássica de herói de corpo escura, mas sua roupa é uma fantasia do Batman, mas no lugar do capuz tradicional do herói da DC, está o capuz preto com o ponto de interrogação em cima na cabeça. Pode ver também a estampa bordada do Batman tirada de frente do peito e um M cuidadosamente pintado com tinta.

\- Mysterion. Você venho – disse Kyle.

\- Eu dei a minha palavra. Vamos nos separar e procurar nosso alvo. Assim aproveita para resolver outros crimes menores. Aquele que a ver chame os outros.

Todos concordam e se separam. Timmy, Ferramenta, Mysterion e Toolshed indo por terra, enquanto restante procura voando.

Na escuridão Dark Lady estava observando tudo.

"Preciso ser cautelosa" pensa a gótica disfarçada.

Então começa a seguir Mysterion para atacar de surpresa. Quando estava presta para atacar viu Guaxinim, seu herói favorito passando próximo do herói que estava seguindo. Ambos não viram o outro e continuaram seus respectivos caminhos.

"Mudança de planos" começa a seguir Guaxinim.

Indo de prédio em prédio Eric Cartman ou Guaxinim está procurando a misteriosa figura. O problema que nunca viu na vida ficando difícil elaborar um plano. Enquanto procura lembra da nostalgia que passou a ser Guaxinim pela primeira vez. Demorou muito para o mesmo ter uma condição física para subir escadas, enfrentar adultos e até pular de algumas alturas altas em segurança. Porem segue uma filosofia: o que ele quer ele consegue. Dês que seja fácil ou na maneira difícil.

Quando iria pular para outro prédio de repente grades negras surgem na sua frente. Guaxinim fica em posição de alerta para qualquer ataque inesperado.

\- Interessante. Não pensava encontrar mais pessoas fantasiadas me procurando – disse uma voz feminina.

O herói vira para o lado e ver Dark Lady surgindo na escuridão. A primeira coisa que percebe que não se trata do Damien. A segunda coisa que essa mulher misteriosa é bem... chamativa.

\- E o que faz pensar que estou de procurando? – diz o rapaz.

\- Andando de prédio em prédio parece que quer uma visão privilegiada para encontrar algo ou alguém.

\- Acho que está tirando conclusões precipitadas, afinal ninguém pode prever as ações do Guaxinim, nem mesmo você... – jogou uma conversa indireta para saber o nome.

\- Dark Lady.

Como os dois sempre alteram suas vozes quando estão fantasiados, Cartman e Henrietta não reconhecem um ao outro.

\- Já ouvir falar de você. Foi você que manipulou um deus das trevas para realizar suas vontades.

\- Manipular é um termo pesado. Prefiro direcionar para uma causa maior.

\- Interessante. Mas o que deu errado?

\- Não sei. Parece que um ser fantasiado de sexualidade duvidosa usou poderes mais ridículos que alguém pode ter e conseguiu neutralizar a fera. Até hoje não entendo qual sentido teve nisso.

Dark Lady ri discretamente. Sorte que sua mascara cobre todo o rosto.

\- Por coincidência eu encontrei alguém recentemente com uma fantasia parecendo de menina e tinha poderes ridículos. Cheguei enfrentá-lo, mas não fui derrotada. Você está com ele?

\- Eu não participo de parada gay. Ainda mais ele é de um grupo rival de herói, eu tenho meu próprio grupo.

\- Jura? Por que não fazemos uma sociedade. Eu preciso de ajuda para enfrentá-los já que se prepararam para lutar contra mim e sozinha não irei conseguir enfrentar todos meus inimigos – Henrietta soube que todos os colegas de seu irmão conseguiram de alguma forma poderes.

\- E o que eu ganho em troca? – tudo está bom para Cartman, já que a Dark Lady está se oferecendo de mãos beijadas.

\- Posso de recompensar muito bem – ela avança no Guaxinim e o teletransporta para um beco escuro que não da para enxergar nada. Com isso Henrietta tira a mascara de depois do Guaxinim. Do começo o mesmo relutou, mas o corpo tão próximo tira um pouco da razão.

"Bom se tivesse poder de enxergar no escuro, agora" pensa a gótica. Sempre tinha curiosidade de descobrir quem é Guaxinim, seu herói que fascinou. Aquele que foi capaz de manipular um deus.

Os dois corpos estão muito próximo, ou melhor, bem colados. Eric pode sentir um perfume interessante vindo da misteriosa heroína que por sorte Henrietta usa um modelo diferente quando está de Dark Lady, assim não vai descobrir a verdadeira identidade. Ao mesmo tempo Henrietta alisa o rosto do herói sentindo toda textura, mas não desconfiando que seu herói favorito é seu atual rival.

Os lábios ficam perigosamente próximos, o suficiente para sentir a respiração do outro. Por fim esse momento de espera acaba quando os lábios se tocam assim saboreando o beijo. Dark Lady recompensou Guaxinim, mas o que não espera é descobrir que o herói sabia beijar bem. Realmente vai ser divertido te-lo como aliado e amante.

Mas o que será que vai acontecer quando ambos descobrirem a real identidade do outro.

CONTINUA

Esse foi um capitulo que até pensei que ficaria curto, mas ao mesmo tempo me surpreendi pela quantidade de palavras. Sim, a idéia mesmo é fazer que Henrietta e Cartman se pegam nesse capitulo e não sabendo quem são. Assim a surpresa vai ser construída.

Claro que não vou esquecer dos dois casais que terão destaque: Kyle e Wendy, Kenny e Tammy, que bem provável terá um destaque nos próximos capítulos. E para aqueles fãs de luta vai ter diversos combates.

Minha meta que essa fic não seja tão longa. O motivo disso é simples, vai que aconteça algo com minha pessoa (dês de um compromisso que tire meu tempo, meu computador estrague e por aí vai), então prefiro fazer fics longas não tão longas. E também não tenho um publico grande que queria fics mais longas (superando mais de 30 capítulos).

Particularmente existe fics longas que até tem um esquema de temporada que para mim acho muito cansativo. Prefiro sempre trazer algo novo para cada fanfic diferente.

Para quem não conhece todas as minhas fics eu tenho diversas com o tema de South Park e cada elas tento abordar um tema diferente ou ter um estilo diferente. Essa fanfic por exemplo é mais humorística, mas tenho fanfics com mistério em foco, ou com angustia em foco, reflexões e por aí vai.

Talvez a única coisa que minhas fics tenha em comum é um destaque para o Cartman, já que é meu personagem favorito. Em respeito a outros personagens sempre deixo um equilíbrio, ou seja, nenhum personagem vai ser inferior aos outros (o que destaco mesmo é o esforço de cada um que varia de historia a historia).

Então até a próxima.


	11. Hora do chá

Morar em um outro país não é uma experiência fácil, mesmo para alguém que está acostumado com costumes quase sagrados como a hora do chá. Um costume inglês que Estella sentia muita falta. Os americanos sempre têm uma vida corrida e agitada, não tem o costume de pararem exatamente seis horas da tarde para tomar um chá com biscoito e/ou bolo. Foi através dessa nostalgia da terra natal que Dylan conquistou a loira. Livre da friendzone que tinha com Henrietta, passou observar a inglesa que entrou no grupo dos góticos.

Estella nunca gostou do cavalheirismo inglês do seu país, foi interessante encontrar pessoas como ela nos E.U.A, pessoas frias como os góticos. Era um grupo que não se preocupava ser gentil. Tinham hábitos de escutar rock e tomar café, duas atitudes muito comuns para a inglesa, afinal café é uma bebida universal para todos e rock é um estilo de musica criado na Inglaterra. E ainda era um grupo que respeitava seu modo de vestir, tanto que falaram que seu estilo tradicional é pertencente a um tipo de gótico (os góticos medievais).

Só queria saber por que Pip não foi amigo deles? Talvez tinha sido cavalheiro demais (que tava ar de inocente) e ainda as roupas tradicionais masculina para criança que Pip usava eram muito colorida, o que sai do padrão de um gótico.

Ainda sim, sentia falta 'da hora do chá'. Foi esse ponto que Pete aproveitou. Já reparou na loira tanto por sua beleza como sua personalidade. E foi assim que investiu na inglesa para conquistá-la. Suas primeiras tentativas foram fracassadas até quando passou tomar chá com ela. Foi assim que a compreendeu e adotou o costume inglês. Essa atitude foi o estopim que permitiu do gótico conquistar a inglesa.

Por fim os dois estão namorando e tomar chá com biscoito ou/e bolo praticamente virou o primeiro ato de intimidade do casal. Os dois estão tomando chá na casa da loira.

\- Não tem achado a Henrietta meio estranha ultimamente? – disse Estella dando um gole de chá.

\- Agora que você tocou no assunto só reparei que ela não apareceu no cemitério umas duas noites – disse dando uma mastigada em um biscoito.

\- Não é isso, mas essa fixação que ela está tendo pelo conformista.

\- Qual deles? – disse, após de ter comido um biscoito.

\- Eric Cartman.

\- Eu conheço ela dês de pequeno. Sei que ela é bastante vingativa, mas essa rivalidade com o gordo está ficando perigoso.

\- Perigoso?

\- Sim. O gordo é bem perigoso. Para um conformista, ele não está nem aí com as leis.

\- A gente também não. Qual é a diferença?

\- É que ele vai ao extremo e pode causar a morte de alguém. Lembro-me quando ele só tinha oito anos ele fez um moleque comer a carne dos próprios pais com chilli.

\- Se ele é tão vingativo, por que não fez nada com Henrietta?

\- Isso eu não sei.

\- Acho que sei o porquê. Isso é tensão reprimida. Ta na cara que ele está doido para foder nossa gorda e ela está doida para dar pra ele.

\- Acha isso?

\- Claro, porque a Henrietta não pediu ajuda de ninguém e está querendo resolver isso sozinha.

\- Olha eu nunca a vi assim. Será que é mesmo tensão reprimido?

\- Ainda tem duvida? Alias se for acho que não cabe a gente atrapalhar.

\- Só espero que ela não se machuque – a loira em seu normal não expressa preocupação, mas o falecido Pip ensinou ela ser mais sensível para os outros. Henrietta é a única amiga que teve na vida e mesmo não aparentando (afinal não pensa duas vezes de xingar a gótica de todos os adjetivos de gorda), se preocupa com ela.

\- Não se preocupe. Henrietta é casca grossa, aposto que nem Eric Cartman consiga quebrar essa casca.

\- Mas pode conseguir fode-la – entrando na brincadeira de sua namorada.

O casal ri. Depois retorna a tomar o chá. Os outros góticos não compartilham nesse ritual inglês, não por não querer compartilhar já que tentaram. Daí esse ato virou um momento de intimidade do casal.

Entre xícaras e biscoitos, um olhar compreensível, uma caricia da mão, um beijo nos lábios. Um momento para muitos pode achar fresco, mas para aqueles dois é algo inesquecível. Para Pete é uma realização de finalmente poder amar e ser amado já que no passado se apaixonou por uma garota que nem quis saber de sua existência (talvez fosse o carma de ter brincado com muitos corações no passado) e se apaixonou por outra aonde o vinculo de amizade se firmou mais que o vinculo do amor. Seu terceiro amor foi duramente conquistado.

Estella foi criada por sua mãe ser mais fria possível. Seu objetivo de vida era partir o máximo de corações possíveis e ser uma hospedeira para a mente de sua doentia mãe, pelo menos foi isso que a falecida inglesa a criou. Apareceu um inglês que lutou por ela e estava disposto de mostrar o contrário. Até pergunta por que Pip foi embora da Inglaterra? Por que a deixou sozinha?

O cavalheirismo inglês não permitia que uma mulher sustentasse um homem e como não tinha futuro como ferreiro no pais resolveu ir para E.U.A para a terra de oportunidades. Sem ter a intenção, o falecido inglês quebrou o coração da loira, algo irônico já que ela foi treinada para fazer isso e não sofrer nisso. Por fim seu ex-noivo morreu por ser cavalheiro demais e conseqüentemente a deixou sozinha.

Duas pessoas diferentes, mas com sofrimentos iguais. Compartilham um momento de afeto e carinho todo dia que for possível às 18 horas. Um momento ideal até para romantizar a cena, algo que saia da luxuria que vêem em outros momentos do casal.

* * *

Não é a primeira vez que Kyle está na frente aquela casa. Já esteve muitas vezes e imagino que estará ainda muitas vezes, mas o que está preste a fazer não é algo comum ou rotineiro. Pedir ajuda para Eric Cartman, seu maior arqui-inimigo, ou melhor, seu ex -arqui-inimigo. Seu problema se resumi uma palavra: Wendy.

Incrível que consegue conquistar qualquer mulher, mas não está conseguindo conquistar seu primeiro amor. Parece que a morena é imune suas diretas e indiretas. Mesmo com a segurança de conquistar alguém, não está conquistando seu grande amor.

É por isso que está procurando Cartman, porque o gordo é especialista em chamar atenção da feminista. Dês quando entraram conflitos sobre câncer de mama, da época da disputa sobre representante de classe, até das implicações aleatórias e até quando o mesmo se beneficiou quando de maneira falsa alegou ser transgênero e estava se beneficiando dos privilégios que obrigou a feminista se passar por uma chegando até o ponto de cortar o próprio cabelo.

Para bom ou para mal Cartman sabe chamar atenção da Wendy. Então decidido a pedir ajuda para alguém improvável bate na residência dos Cartmans. A porta se abre e revela Mabel Cartman, tia e mãe adotiva do Eric.

\- Ola Kyle. Ao que devo sua visita? – disse a senhora que conhece o judeu não praticante pelo fato de sempre está andando com seu sobrinho.

\- Eu vim falar com o Cartman. Ele está?

\- Está sim. No quarto dele. Pode entrar.

\- Obrigada senhora Cartman.

Kyle sobre para o quarto do rapaz. Bate na porta do quarto antes de entrar.

\- Quem é? – diz a voz de lá de dentro.

\- Sou eu, Kyle.

\- Kyle? Entra aí.

Quando o ruivo entra encontra o mais gordo deitado mexendo no celular.

\- Sente na cadeira – aponta para a cadeira perto da mesa aonde Cartman estuda (ou quando elabora um plano). Kyle se senta e Cartman se senta na cama de forma lenta e para o mais magro – o que você quer?

\- Sabe quero ajuda para conquistar a Wendy – diz logo direto.

\- Ué? Você não é o maior pegador? Qual é a dificuldade em conquistar mais uma buceta?

\- Wendy é diferente. Eu quero namorar com ela.

\- Você que sabe – Cartman pensa um pouco – para primeiro de conversa você vai precisar fingir que está triste por uma namorada sua na frente dela.

\- Como isso vai ajudar?

\- Primeiro vai mostrar para a hippie que mesmo sendo galinha você pode se machucar com alguém. Ela vai te consolar é nessas horas que você pode se abrir pra ela.

\- Se abrir como?

\- Bem contanto um pouco de você a qual ela não sabe. Daí com você, mas o mais importante não tente nada com isso.

\- Ué? Por quê?

\- Ela é astuta. Se você tentar alguma coisa é capaz dela criar ódio por você por está aproveitando no lado solidário dela.

\- Ta legal. Qual é o próximo passo?

\- Fique uns dois meses sem pegar ninguém.

\- Eita. Tudo isso?

\- Sim, você precisa manter a aparência de coração partido.

\- Mas ficar dois meses sem pegar mulher é muito.

\- Você escolhe. Quer a Wendy ou quer as outras?

\- Eu prefiro Wendy.

\- Então procure fazer esse sacrifício. Durante esses dois meses se interesse pelos gostos delas, assim você aproxima dela. Depois de dois meses revele para ela que está gostando de você. É provável que ela pode ficar afetada com isso.

\- E se ela não fica?

\- Sinto muito, mas você caiu na friendzone.

\- E vou ficar sem pegar ninguém por dois meses e ainda tenho chance de não conseguir?

\- São riscos, mas o premio vai decidir se vale ou não a pena.

\- Obrigado pela ajuda Cartman.

\- Sem problemas.

\- Incrível como a gente era inimigos mortais e agora estamos conversando sem nos xingar. Só não entendo porque você implica com Damien. Ele tem poderes e pode te matar.

\- Se ele quisesse me matar já teria feito isso há bastante tempo.

\- Mesmo assim não fica intimidado por ele ser o anti-cristo?

\- Rivalidade para mim é uma oportunidade para crescer. Tem um inimigo é o melhor incentivo para isso. Não tem coisa melhor do que superar um rival, principalmente se for alguém sobrenatural.

Kyle pensa um pouco de como sua rivalidade com Cartman era algo disputado, porem se perdeu com o tempo, afinal ele deixou de se importar de se ofendido por _anti-semitismo. O mais estranho que o racista deixou de falar os comentários contra os judeus (pelo menos não estão freqüentes), agora abordou o comportamento para ser anti-satanismo. Agora entende do porque ele provocar as pessoas: o rapaz adora uma disputa._

* * *

Kenny está na frente do lago da cidade sentado em um banco. Está refletindo sobre está de volta como Mysterion. Considerado o herói da cidade, o anjo da guarda que estava disposto se sacrificar para o bem da cidade. Tem admitir que curti muito escutar os comentários das pessoas sobre sua identidade secreta. Fazia tempo que nunca tinha se sentido muito vivo fazendo algo exclusivamente para si. Outras coisas que anda fazendo é cuidar da Karen, trabalhar e estudar.

Depois que abandonou o vicio da pornografia começou a fazer uma atividade que substituísse: a pratica de cursos. Espanhol, informática, natação, sobrevivência, caça, administração, vendas e até programação são cursos que o loiro investiu ao longo do ano. Pode ainda não ter o futuro tão desejado, mas já mudou sua expectativa de vida. No passado só pensava em viver o momento, mas desta vez está plantando para ter um futuro melhor. Até pensa em fazer faculdade.

\- Kenny – vira a cabeça rápido para a fonte da voz e ver Tammy.

\- Oi T-Tammy – gagueja e fica corado. Ainda não superou a timidez.

\- Aproveitando a vista? – sentando no lado do loiro.

\- S-sim.

\- Fazia tempo que não parava para olhar o lado. Sorte que eu te encontrei.

Kenny não diz nada, apenas olha para o lago.

Tammy ainda meio estranha a timidez do seu antigo namorado. Lembra que ele foi atencioso suficiente em ficar com ela mesmo sabendo da reputação que ela ficou, após o show da sua antiga banda favorita. E ainda gastou do próprio dinheiro para assistir o show junto com ele. Os dois entraram na moda do anel da pureza e passaram diversos tempos juntos (alguns monótonos), após se revelado que tudo isso era um plano do Mickey Mouse de vender a banda para todos os públicos.

A morena sentia uma divida enorme para seu namorado, afinal teve toda paciência do mundo de participar do anel da pureza e assistir a banda favorita dela, então resolveu compensar com um sexo oral.

"A boca de uma americana é a mais suja de todas" é uma verdade ao ponto de se uma mulher não tiver todo cuidado em fazer sexo oral com uma higiene bocal adequada pode matar. Como Tammy vinha de uma família que era mais pobre a do Kenny não tinha condições de fazer uma higiene adequada. Por fim, Kenny morreu mesmo usando camisinha.

Graças a imortalidade do loiro, Tammy não descobriu que Kenny tinha morrido, mas no dia do enterro do loiro ela teve que se mudar para outra cidade quando seus pais arrumaram um emprego melhor. Procurou seu namorado em todos os cantos, mas não achou, afinal não estava sabendo que estava acontecendo o funeral dele. Depois um bilhete no quarto dele que iria ir para outra cidade e depois o e mail para os dois mantivesse contato, mas para o azar dela hackearam seu e mail e tirou a possibilidade de se comunicar com seu namorado.

Agora encontrou o Kenny depois de tantos os anos e está fazendo de tudo para manter o contato, mas parece que o loiro está com receio dela. O primeiro pensamento foi que o loiro estava com magoa dela, mas não viu nenhuma expressão de ódio dele. Parece que ele está bastante tímido, uma característica contraria do antigo Kenny. O que será que fez ele ser tão tímido.

De repente sua mente elabora uma hipótese da possível timidez. Talvez depois do namoro seu namorado deve ter sido abusado sexualmente. Isso pode explicar a súbita timidez.

\- Kenny. Eu sei do seu problema – disse Tammy com certeza que sua hipótese é real.

\- Sabe? – o loiro fica todo vermelho. Está pensando que ela está referindo do seu problema de ejaculação precoce – c-como descobriu?

\- Está na cara que você está muito abalado, mas estou aqui para dizer que eu te entendo.

\- E-entende?

\- Posso não entender tudo, afinal eu nunca passei por isso. Deve ser algo para o homem meio atormentador.

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- Pode contar comigo. Eu vou fazer o possível para resolver seu problema.

\- Jura?

\- Sim, afinal já fomos namorados – ela puxa para os dois ficarem abraçados.

Kenny é pego de surpresa pela ação. Fica vermelho por completo, mas não sai do abraço. Sente que é algo que há muito tempo precisava encontrar em uma garota. Uma compreensão, já que suas tentativas sexuais forma muito traumáticas.

O que os dois não sabe que está tendo um conflito de mensagens, mas a situação meio que favoreceu um fortalecimento do elo entre o casal.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo foi mais para apresentar os outros casais, portanto não tive muita idéia para o casal principal. Meio que estava empacado era parte da Wendy e Kyle (parece que sempre quando vou escrever algo da personagem minha mente trava), então resolvi fazer que Kyle buscasse dicas para o Cartman.

Como terminei as idéias desse capitulo, então saiu com a média de palavras.

Para meu susto quando verifiquei a atualização dessa fic estava há um tempo considerado sem atualizar (já que tinha me focado na fic Brotherhood e estava com criatividade para a fic Senhores de Zaron).

Aproveitando aqui para anunciar que tenho uma fic de candy hentai que escrevi já faz tempo. Precisando de GPS é o titulo, pode ser encontrado nos três sites de fanfics que posto.

Até a próxima.


	12. O que é um gótico?

Dois meses se passaram na cidade de South Park. Kyle seguiu os conselhos de Cartman fingindo que teve seu coração partido por um relacionamento que não deu certo. A amizade de Kenny e Tammy está progredindo de forma lenta. Enquanto isso o grupo formado por Mysterion anda fazendo ronda para achar Dark Lady, mas não encontra, enquanto Guaxinim encontra as escondidas com ela para trocar beijos quentes. Mal sabe o casal mascarado que suas identidades reais brigam diariamente, toda vez que se encontram.

Romper está junto com os góticos, enquanto está tomando um café.

\- Aonde está Henrietta? – pergunta não reparando que ela não está no meio da gente.

\- Sei lá. Talvez no banheiro fazendo um barro no vaso – responde Estella.

\- É impressão minha ou ela anda um pouco afastada no nosso grupo ultimamente?

\- Agora que você falou é verdade, principalmente de noite nos encontros do cemitério não anda aparecendo com tanta freqüência.

\- Será que está acontecendo algo?

\- Por que não perguntam diretamente a mim – a gótica aparece com um copo de café na mão.

\- Estávamos comentando sua ausência nos encontro noturno nosso. O que anda fazendo? – perguntou Romper.

\- O cemitério para mim perdeu um pouco de graça.

\- Ué? A gente sempre foi no cemitério de noite dês quando a gente era criança – disse Dylan.

\- Exatamente. Fazemos isso sempre meio que enjoa.

\- Ta dizendo que está ficando conformista? – pergunta Estella.

\- Negativo. Eu só cansei de ir todo dia no cemitério. Antes de você vim pra aqui o nosso grupo fumava, mas parou de fumar por motivos de saúde. A gente deixou de ser gótico por causa disso? - olha para Dylan.

\- Não – responde o gótico.

\- Ótimo. Não me amole com isso.

\- Parece que seu namorado chegou – disse Estella.

Henrietta até engasga ao perceber que sua amiga está falando do Cartman que está passando perto. Não responde, apenas retorna saborear seu café. Ainda mais pode dizer que já tem caso com alguém mais... interessante: Guaxinim, uma figura que tinha fascinação no passado pela figura. Incrível que ele retornou e está se erguendo novamente com seu próprio grupo de herói.

* * *

\- Eu juro que um dia vou tacar uma bomba nessa porra – disse o Cartman referindo ao carro do Stan.

\- Vai se fuder – disse Stan.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Cartman e Damien como sempre chegaram ao colégio pela vã verde do primeiro ou como o penúltimo refere como "Maconha Móvel".

\- Sério. Você tem um péssimo gosto para transporte. Pinta essa bosta de outra cor. Parece que um dia você vai colocar o carro em um papel para fumá-lo – continua o Cartman.

\- Será que não da para calar a merda da sua boca? – diz o Stan.

\- Esquece isso, Stan. Logo ele vai encontrar a namoradinha gorda dele e daí você nem vai se preocupar – disse Damien fazendo que Stan rir.

\- Vai se foder, sua bicha endemoniada.

\- Isso me intriga – disse Kenny – qual é o seu verdadeiro rolo com aquela gótica?

\- Eu. Não tenho nada com ela, apenas ela me irrita muito – disse Cartman.

\- Parece que ela é uma nova 'Wendy' para sua vida – disse Butters.

\- Deus que me livre. Já era um pé no saco sair daquela feminista de uma figa – Cartman faz cara de nojo.

\- Olha do jeito que você fala com ela – Kyle encara Cartman.

\- Falo dela do jeito que eu quero. Se preocupe com sua vida e vai pega a vadia logo.

\- Cartman – fica corado.

\- Kyle. É sério isso? – pergunta Stan.

\- Sim, Stan. Estou interessado nela – responde para o melhor amigo.

\- Olha eu não sou nada contra, afinal todo meu rolo com ela foi no passado. Se quiser ela, dou toda a força.

\- Obrigado Stan.

\- Engraçado que Wendy também já pegou o Cartman – disse o Butters.

\- Butters – Cartman fica sem jeito.

\- Sério? – pergunta Stan e Kyle ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu não estava no meu normal. Estava bêbado, assim como ela – respondeu Cartman olhando para os dois.

\- Mas você não é de beber bebida alcoólica – responde Kyle.

\- E a Wendy não tem costume de beber ao ponto de ficar bêbada – comenta Stan.

\- Sim, não temos, mas quando um filho da puta do inferno com sexualidade duvidosa inventa de transformar nossas bebidas em conteúdos alcoólicos fortíssimo faz duas pessoas ficarem bêbadas.

\- Não me culpe por você ter acordado nu ao lado da feminista do dia seguinte – disse Damien.

\- Pelo menos admitiu que sua sexualidade é duvidosa – Cartman encara o anticristo.

\- Cuidado, humano. Você não sabe com quem está encarando – encara de volta.

\- Isso explica do cessar de trégua que teve entre Cartman e Wendy – Kenny medita – nunca mais vi os dois brigarem.

\- Ela sabe que não pode mais mexer comigo e implicar com uma garota é muito infantil.

\- Mas ta sendo muito infantil implicando com a gótica – disse Kyle.

\- Que isso? Todo mundo agora está interessado na minha vida? – Cartman olha para todos.

\- De forma nenhuma, mas tudo isso parece uma tesão sexual reprimida – disse Stan.

\- Fale de você com seu amigo ruivo, vocês tem mais cara de ficar em troca-troca

\- Vai se fuder – responde Kyle e Stan juntos.

\- Obrigado pelas palavras carinhosas – usa o sarcasmo – pensem um pouco nas suas vidas. Stan não entrou em namorado sério dês da Wendy, Kyle está querendo a ex do melhor amigo, Damien só fala e não faz nada. Acho que o mais sortudo de nós é o Butters que está pegando a puta da minha prima. Agora me deixem eu vou para lanchonete – faz um gestos com as mãos para apontar o caminho que ele vai seguir.

Todos olham para o mais gordo se distanciando.

\- Acha que ele encontrou uma nova 'Wendy'? – pergunta Butters.

\- Receio que não seja isso, Butters – respondeu Kenny – você não andava junto com a gente, mas Cartman tinha uma grande rivalidade com a Bebe muito antes com Wendy, acontece que ela o roubou um beijo no passado...

\- Espera um pouco – interrompe Damien – quando foi isso?

\- Quando os dois tinham oito anos – responde o loiro.

\- Mas ela não estava namorando com Stan?

\- Estava, mas beijou na frente de todos mesmo assim.

\- E o que você fez contra isso – dirige a palavra para Stan.

\- Nada.

Damien segura uma risada.

\- Olha eu posso ser um demônio, mas eu não tenho chifres.

\- Vai se fuder.

Cartman se afasta. Mal sabe ele que os góticos referiram nele quando passou. Ele tendo um caso com Henrietta. Fora de cogitação. Ele não tem mais oito anos de idade que implica com as meninas do que ele gosta. Tem que admitir que tinha uma paixão secreta pela Wendy no passado, porem a rivalidade não era equilibrada já que ela era quase intocável. Com facilidade, impedia ou neutralizava os planos dele, algo que não dava muita graça de continuar a disputa. Até em uma luta corporal não conseguiu vencer se bem que depois que seus colegas comentaram que seria muita humilhação se perder ele não teve mais segurança de enfrentar a feminista.

Mas esquecendo o passado, Cartman aprendeu a seduzir (tendo uma pequena ajuda de sua prima) assim eliminando o ato de implicar as garotas. Mesmo com sua reputação do passado e até um pouco da sua aparência fora dos padrões de beleza, sua manipulação permitiu ter algumas ficantes e alguns namoros sérios. A garota que Eric está interessado atualmente é Dark Lady. Incrível como está se apaixonando por uma garota que nunca viu o rosto. Com diversas noites que tiveram juntos já acariciou o rosto e não sentiu nenhuma deformidade aparente. Aquela misteriosa mulher que manipula as sombras é muito interessante. Como gostaria de conhecer sem a máscara.

Mal sabe ele que Dark Lady está mais perto do que imagina.

* * *

No intervalo, Cartman está longe dos seus amigos. Não por causa da suave discussão que teve antes das aulas, mas sim por investir em uma garota loira durante uma das aulas. A misteriosa Dark Lady está chamando muito a sua atenção, mas não tem nenhum pacto de fidelidade com ela (vai que ele seja um 'Ricardão' para a heroína), portanto ainda investe em outras garotas.

A garota que vai ficar é uma chamada Lizzy que na infância usava um casaco rosa semelhante ao do Kenny (mas não cobria a boca). Nunca chegou a ter intimidade com ela na infância, mas isso não impediu dele conquistar ela. Mesmo que ela tenha o odiado no passado, sua reputação e lábia conseguem contornar a situação.

Durante as aulas teve todo tempo para sedução agora só estava indo para o local marcado. Assim quando aproxima da loira recebe um tapa da mesma.

\- Seu enganador – disse Lizzy nervosa.

\- Hã? – Cartman não entende.

\- Você vem com todo aquele papo mole, mas já fica com outra nas minhas costas.

\- Do que está falando?

\- E eu pensei que você tinha mudado. Realmente você não vale nada – a loira sai pisando forte deixando Cartman confuso. Olhando em volta viu Henrietta olhando de relance com um sorriso discreto de satisfação.

Momentos antes do rapaz chegar, Henrietta abordou a Lizzy (soube que ele estava investindo na loira porque teve uma aula que compartilha com seu rival) e mentiu que tinha acabado de beijá-lo e o motivo do ficante – ou ex-ficante para a loira - esta demorando é porque estava limpando os vestígios do batom preto da gótica.

Cartman não que demorou, mas Lizzy que foi rápida demais, afinal iria beijar o rapaz que tem o melhor beijo na opinião feminina. Henrietta seguiu a distancia e parecendo por acaso diz que está surpresa por ser a próxima na lista das garotas ele beija por dia.

Mesmo sem saber o que a gótica falou para a loira, Cartman vai na direção da mulher de preto.

\- Qual é a sua? Agora vai inventar de estragar meus relacionamentos? – encara a gótica.

\- Você já estragaria mesmo, apenas dei um toque naquela loira para não se arrepender.

\- Eu não me lembro de estragar seus momentos de acasalamento com alguém.

\- Olha o respeito.

\- Respeito? Como respeitar uma cadela parasita que nem cuida da própria vida.

\- Você que começou com tudo, seu viado.

\- E como você não tem nada para fazer fica de vingancinha para meu lado.

\- Você também revida e os tapas na cara que me deu?

\- Assim como os tapas que você me deu na minha bunda?

\- Na verdade era para ser na cara, mas é difícil de diferenciar sua cara e sua bunda.

\- Só podia ser um conformista racista para ter uma resposta tão infantil.

\- Só podia ser uma garotinha para usar uma expressão que quase ninguém usa.

\- Você não tem muita moral. Quem sempre fica dizendo para todo mundo 'respeite a minha autoridade', preste atenção em mim eu sou machista, anti-semita, nazista, racista, sociotapa e tudo de ruim, mas tudo isso é uma tentativa desesperada para revidar os outros por xingá-lo de gordo. E quando uma situação aperta: fracassa. Quem não esquecer da surra que você levou de uma garotinha.

Cartman segura a raiva, mas logo revida:

\- Olha quem fala, a garotinha que anda com sua turminha e achar que são superiores a tudo. Tudo que não usa preto até no cu, usa maquiagem e fica com cara de tédio, é gótico, mas são facilmente confundidos com os viadinhos dos vampiros. Quem foram mesmo que chegaram usar roupas normais para diferenciar dos vampiros? Ah sim, foram os góticos, o grupinho superior que chama tudo de conformista, mas não abre mão dos confortos conformistas como um PSP ao ponto de estarem na fila do lançamento. Mais irônico que entre os góticos você foi a única que teve a face emo chorando pelos cantos.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre os góticos – Henrietta segura a raiva. Usando uma força de vontade que ela desconhece dentro de si, ela não partiu para cima do Cartman.

\- Ah não? – Eric segura a mão da gótica e a puxa.

Ela não entende nada, principalmente quando ele a trás para perto do seu grupo.

Os outros góticos que estavam tomando café. Estella, Pete, Tweek e Romper estranham ver o casal de mãos dadas, mas por enquanto não falam nada.

\- O que é gótico? – Cartman pergunta direto. De inicio o grupo tem um receio de falar o significado, mas logo Romper responde.

\- Um gótico acredita que, no fundo, o mundo está fodido e nós encaramos a escuridão de forma niilista.

\- Pera aí. A gente não encara a escuridão de forma cínica? – pergunta Pete.

\- Não. Isso são emos – responde maior.

\- Pensava que a gente pensa que, no fundo, o mundo está fodido – comenta Tweek.

\- A gente não pensa e sim acredita. E temos potencial de sermos suicidas – comenta Estella.

\- Suicidas não. A gente fica depressivo por causa das pessoas suicidas – comenta Romper.

\- Já chega – grita Henrietta fazendo que os outros góticos ficam em silencio – gótico é achar que o mundo está uma merda, que nunca vai mudar, que faz a gente ficar depressivo e temos que a escuridão é o meio de encontrar a resposta de todos os problemas. Pronto.

\- Ta ligado – responde Romper – mas por que ta de mãos dadas com Eric?

O casal só repara que todo o tempo que estavam escutando os góticos de mãos dadas. O casal rapidamente solta as mãos.

\- Isso é ta um saco eu vou sair daqui – Cartman faz um sinal de mãos que vai embora.

\- Mas o que aconteceu aqui que não entendi? – pergunta Tweek.

\- Não aconteceu nada – responde Henrietta com um pouco de corar no rosto.

\- Eu não falei que esses dois vão acabar se entendendo um dia – Estella comenta no ouvido do seu namorado – só falta eles se fuderem como lobos no cio.

CONTINUA

Esse capitulo demorou um pouco mais para escrever do que eu imaginei. Eu estava escrevendo a fic ao mesmo tempo com uma oneshot recentemente postada: Eu não levei a sério, mas como tive meus problemas pessoas e fora uma forte gripe meio que atrasei a atualização.

Quando eu penso no futuro da fic talvez posso dizer que a fic esta acabando, mas não tenho certeza disso. Essa fic não vai ser uma das mais longas e tem poucas pontas soltas para resolver. Então eu não sei exato quantos capítulos a mais vai ter, acho que mais de sete é provável.

Sobre os novos episódios de South Park uma cena em especial chamou muito atenção: a versão real dos personagens. Stan e Kyle não apresentam nenhuma característica chamativo e o capuz do Kenny sobre a boca. Cartman e Butters foram que mais me chamaram atenção. Primeiro Cartman que mostra que é um menino gordo, mas não é aquele ser super obeso como muitos descrevem em uma fic, está como um gordinho médio que pode emagrecer quando tiver mais velho. Já Butters me lembrei do Macaulay Culkin em esqueceram de mim. Um detalhe que me chamou atenção que sua brusa é muito fina que pode da impressão que de todos os personagens teve ter uma resistencia maior ao frio.

Então até a próxima.


	13. O duelo de herois

\- Acho a gente melhor desistir dessa busca. Nunca mais a vimos – Clyde vestindo sua roupa de herói Mosquito acompanhado com os outros integrantes do grupo de heróis. Estar voando junto com Cereal de Frutas e Pipa Humana, enquanto o restante está seguindo por terra. O herói está se referindo a Dark Lady.

\- Acho que a malfeitora está com medo de encontrar o poder da justiça – disse o herói loiro voador.

\- Eu vou te apresentar o que é medo – Dark Lady aparece na frente do Cereal de Frutas que da um grito alto de medo e voa longe (bem provável que vá assistir um programa infantil e narrar de forma heróica).

\- Nós a achamos – disse Mysterion.

Dark Lady começa voar se afastando do grupo, enquanto o restante começa a segui-la. A mulher voou até na quadra de esportes de South Park e aterrissa, enquanto os outros heróis a cercam. E para piorar a situação da manipuladora de sombras Damien chega através de um buraco infernal que abre do nada (chegando a escutar os gritos de almas torturadas).

\- Você está cercado. Desista e sofrerá menos – disse o anti-cristo.

Dark Lady não se abala nenhum pouco com as palavras dele, mas está um pouco insegura se o plano vai da certo.

* * *

Flashback

No meio da escuridão está um casal fantasiado aos beijos. Guaxinim e Dark Lady, estão nesse relacionamento secreto já alguns meses. Irônico que cada um ainda não sabe a verdadeira identidade do outro, sem saberem tiveram uma briga naquela mesma tarde como Eric e Henrietta. Na maioria das caladas da noite o casal se encontram tudo para conversar (sem revelar toda a vida pessoal), ou ajudar enfrentar os alienígenas (uma atividade importante para que a mulher se interaja do grupo do herói), ou mesmo se beijarem ao ponto que, as vezes, dos lábios ficarem inchados. O único motivo que o casal não teve relação sexual porque nenhum dos dois tem coragem e disposição suficiente para fazer sexo no meio da rua.

\- Hoje a gente enfrenta o grupo do seu irmão – disse Guaxinim esforçando ao máximo para olhar nos olhos da heroína por causa da intensa escuridão que ambos estão, enquanto acaricia a face da moça que semelhante como sua está sem mascara.

\- Tem certeza disso? Seu grupo já confia em mim?

\- Eu digo não 100% porque ainda não sabem quem você é, mas estão dispostos suficientes para lutarem contigo.

\- Isso é bom.

\- E no fim de tudo, eu irei revelar a minha identidade para você.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, isso é uma prova que confio em você.

\- Nesse caso eu farei o mesmo.

\- Tem certeza disso?

\- Acho que já é à hora de você me conhece, assim como eu te conhece.

* * *

\- Você não pode lutar contra todos nós – diz Stan.

De repente umas luzes se acendem iluminando todo o ambiente onde revela cinco pessoas estão em cima da grande.

\- Professor Chaos.

\- Guaxinim.

\- Raposa.

\- Panda.

\- Águia.

Chega uma segunda garota alta fantasiada com cabelos castanhos e curvas bastante desenvolvidas. Um short curto jeans justo, meia calça transparente, botas, camisa justa preta com um 'E' vermelho estampado em vermelho na camisa e uma mascara semelhante uma cabeça de águia.

\- Serpente.

Chega um garoto jovem vestido todo preto parecendo de longe ninja com uma cobra verde estampada no tronco.

Todos os cinco heróis pularam e fizeram posição ao estilo de series japonesas chamadas "tokusatsu".

\- Junto somos – todos falaram em sincronia – The Beast Team – cada um fez uma pose de batalha baseando em uma posição de luta ao estilo do animal que está representando. Atrás dos heróis uma explosão de cinco fumaças de cinco cores diferentes (vermelho, preto, azul, amarelo e rosa).

Os restantes dos heróis vêem toda cena e tentam entender o que aconteceu. Dark Lady aproveita a distração de todos e ataca com um tentáculo de sombra no anti-cristo que percebe a tempo e cria um escudo de fogo.

Esse ataque gerou uma reação em cadeia para os grupos lutarem entre si. Iron Maider conta Panda. Raposa contra Mosquito. Professor Chaos contra Toolshed. Mysterion contra Águia. Serpente contra Pipa Humana. Guaxinim contra Ferramenta. Dark Lady contra Damien.

O herói deficiente tenta atropelar seu adversário em alta velocidade, enquanto Panda esquiva com pulos e contra-ataca com marretadas. É um esquema que repeti diversas vezes.

Mosquito parte para cima de sua adversária que com um golpe preciso da um chute que deixa o herói logo inconsciente. Raposa vai ajudar seu irmão para tentar fazer que a luta do mesmo ser favorável para seu grupo.

A luta de Professor Chaos e Toolshed está sendo mais disputado. Graças ao talismã Token criou uma armadura com a melhor tecnologia existente, digno para ser um herói ou vilão de HQ. Já Butters está usando tecnologias alienígenas adquiridas durantes meses agindo junto com o grupo do Cartman. A luta está sendo aérea onde os dois estão trocando laser. A luta está equilibrada.

Mysterion e Águia estão em uma luta totalmente corporal. Não estando usando nenhuma tecnologia ou magia, apenas estão usando as próprias habilidades físicas e conhecimento de arte marcial. Kenny está ficando mais espantado pela habilidade da misteriosa garota do que outra coisa. Sabia que o grupo do Cartman é formado pela sua prima, primo e Butters. Mais surpresa que estão ajudando Dark Lady e essa misteriosa heroína tivesse cabelo preto podia chuta que é a Henrietta, mas não faz a mínima idéia quem seja os outros dois.

Pipa Humana está soltando raios pelos olhos para tentar acertar Serpente que esquiva em alta velocidade. Graças à tecnologia alienígena o herói consegue fazer essa façanha. Em um ataque rápido o herói negro atinge a lateral da pipa gigante. Kyle fica impedido agora de voar.

Guaxinim e Ferramenta estão lutando corpo a corpo. A luta está tão equilibrada quanto Mysterion e Águia. Stan não pode usar os poderes do talismã, porque Cartman usa o mínimo de tecnologia. Parece que o poder do inferno não incluiu tecnologia alienígena.

A luta principal está sendo mais épica. Dark Lady está usando todo seu potencial de manipular sombras para atacar o príncipe das trevas. Tentáculos, objetos cortantes, manto, formas de animais e até formas tecnológicas é usada, mas Damien usando seus poderes está conseguindo se defender perfeitamente. Diferente da Henrietta que está com dificuldades de defender os ataques do inferno que são chamas, demônios materializados e esqueletos energéticos.

Em um ataque explosivo em uma esfera de fogo Damien derruba Dark Lady.

\- Acabou. Sua alma é minha – disse Damien fazendo que suas mãos fiquem flamejantes.

Dark Lady usa seu poder ao máximo para criar uma barreira de sombras para neutralizar o ataque, porem não está muito segura já que a luta a fez gastar muito da sua força. De repente Guaxinim aparece atrás do anticristo de forma rápida (Timmy por acidente atropela Stan) e sem está com as garras pressiona polegar na nuca de Damien.

\- Eu sou Guaxinim e tenho o poder da palavra. Eu acabei de pressionar nos seus pontos de poder e seus poderes vão acabar – disse o herói com segurança e convicção.

\- Eu não acredito nesse papinho – Damien se vira para encarar o herói.

\- Você como ser do inferno está mais para saber que existe coisas nesse mundo sobrenatural e como alguém tem a capacidade de tirar seus poderes. Afinal não foi na palavra que o mundo foi criado?

Damien encara o herói e aponta suas mãos que estão pegando fogo.

\- Já a chamas de suas mãos estão diminuindo. Você não consegue manter as chamas acercas. Seus braços começam a pesar.

Para o desespero do anticristo o fogo de suas mãos começa ficar mais fraco até manter os braços erguidos está ficando difícil.

\- O que você fez comigo? – pergunta com os olhos arregalados.

\- Nada perto com que vou fazer com você – Dark Lady, que já tinha se levantado, da um soco no rosto de Damien que o leva no chão.

Em um efeito dominó, os heróis que tinham seus poderes graças ao talismã estão perdendo poderes.

Eric Cartman usou hipnotismo para tirar os poderes de Damien, ou melhor, para pensar que tirou os poderes dele. Anos de manipulação finalmente desenvolveu o talento hipnótico que é basicamente induzir uma pessoa uma reação da pessoa assim provocando um efeito nocebo para a mesma. E como se induzisse para vitima a crença daquele efeito esteja acontecendo de verdade.

Cartman treinou muito esse dom nas academias aonde supostamente tirava a força das pessoas que treinavam constantemente o físico. Tudo que era necessário é convencer as pessoas que ele tem realmente o poder disso e convencer que a vitima está sendo influenciado com suas palavras. Foi assim que conseguiu 'tirar' os poderes de Damien. Claro o príncipe das trevas vai perceber que está com seus poderes de volta, mas vai ficar ainda com receio que um humano conseguiu humanizar o demônio.

Nunca iria encarar ele de frente, afinal é apenas um humano contra uma entidade que tem poderes sobrenaturais, mas sua criatividade leva criar planos para contornar e superar o problema. Sua própria natureza sempre é superação e 'tirar' os poderes do mesmo é uma questão de honra.

\- Recuem – disse Mysterion e cada herói começa a correr inclusive Damien que corre para longe do casal de heróis.

\- Vencemos – comemora Panda.

\- Eu vou dar assistência para Dark Lady, podem voltar sem mim. E obrigado por me ajudarem.

\- Tudo bem, mas não se esqueçam da camisinha – disse a Águia que deixa os dois heróis corados.

* * *

\- Droga perdemos de lavada – disse Token colocando seu amigo, Clyde, no chão.

\- Damien, o que aconteceu? Por que nossos talismãs não funcionaram mais? – pergunta Kyle.

\- De alguma forma meus poderes foram tirados pelo aquele que estava vestindo uma roupa de Guaxinim – responde.

\- Aquele é o Cartman.

\- Sério? Que filho da puta! Só não explica como ele conseguiu tirar meus poderes – olha para a própria mão e de repente pega fogo – parece que meus poderes voltaram. Eu não sabia que sem meus poderes os talismãs pedem os poderes.

\- De qualquer jeito não explica como ele foi ajudar Dark Lady – questiona Stan.

\- Timmy.

\- Acho que sei o motivo – explica Kenny, chamando atenção de todos – parece que temos um espião entre nós.

\- Espião? Quem? – pergunta Kyle.

\- Bradley Biggle.

\- Cereal de Frutas.

\- Sim.

\- Não quero questionar, mas acho que o Cereal de Frutas adora ser herói, acho meio improvável ele trair a gente. E mesmo se pensasse em trair ele não teria coragem para isso – comenta Token.

\- Mas é de vangloriar de ser um herói, imagine para a família – continua Mysterion.

\- Mas o que isso tem haver com traição? – pergunta Token.

\- Não estou dizendo que Cereal de Frutas nos traiu, mas sem ele saber se tornou um espião. Bem provável que a Dark Lady seja irmã dele.

\- Irmã dele? Não é a gótica gordinha? – pergunta Kyle.

\- Exatamente.

\- Isso pode explicar como ela conseguiu achar nosso esconderijo – comenta Token.

\- Eu nunca iria saber que Henrietta é a Dark Lady – comenta Stan.

\- Quem? – pergunta Damien.

\- Henrietta, a gótica que estamos falando.

\- Nome estranho. Parece que saiu de novela mexicana – comenta Token.

\- Será que o Cartman sabe disso? – fala Kyle.

\- Se sabe ou não, só vamos saber amanhã - comenta Kenny.

\- O que aconteceu? – Clyde acorda desorientado.

Os outros dão assistência para Clyde. Para sorte dele ninguém viu que ele perdeu por um golpe, senão estaria sendo vaiado até agora.

* * *

\- Vitória – comenta Elvin.

\- Tenho que admitir que foi divertido a luta. É meio cansativo só enfrentar aliens – comenta Alexandra.

\- Não sabia que a vida de herói era tão divertido – comenta a garota vestida da heroína Águia.

\- Isso é só um começo Tammy.

Tammy, assim como Ike, são os novos membros do "The Beast Team". Enquanto o segundo foi convidado pelo Elvin para se ajuntar na equipe (convidou George, mas esse recusou), Tammy se entregou de uma forma mais... curiosa. A garota foi vitima dos experimentos de sonda anal pelos aliens e por acaso foi resgatada (a palavra resgatada e não salva, já que teve seu ânus violado) pelo grupo de heróis. Querendo vingança pelo ato decidiu se unir ao grupo para combater os aliens.

\- É interessante essa tecnologia alienígenas – comenta Ike – parece que tenho superpoderes.

\- Poderes que combateram de frente os poderes do inferno – comenta Butters.

\- Só não entendo do porque os aliens ainda insistem vir para South Park e fazer suas experiências sendo que eles não sobrevivem mais.

\- É simples a resposta! Não é uma vida inteligente – responde Alexandra – só espero que Eric consiga convencer de vez essa tal de Dark Lady se unir a nossa equipe.

\- Parece que nós resta só aguardar – comenta Tammy.

* * *

\- Obrigada por me neutralizar aquele cara do inferno. Eu pensava que iria ser morta – comenta Dark Lady.

\- Eu nunca deixaria nada acontecesse com você – responde Coon.

O casal ainda encontra na quadra. Eles permaneceram ainda no campo de batalha.

\- Sinto que suas palavras são sinceras. Você cumpriu com sua palavra.

\- Então posso te conhecer agora?

\- Sim. Estou curiosa para saber como é o seu rosto.

\- Eu tenho certeza que você é linda, portanto nem me preocupo

O casal fica de frente a frente e cada segura a mascara do outro. É uma atitude comum do casal que é realizado antes do beijo em um ambiente de total escuridão, mas é a primeira vez vai ser realizado em um ambiente provido de luz. De forma lenda são tirados as mascaras. E ficam um tempo vendo o rosto do outro, até quando se dão conta que o casal se conhece muito bem como civis.

\- Você – os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo.

CONTINUA

Engraçado que pensei que o capitulo sairia grande, mas no final ficou com a mesma quantidade de palavra, até eu puxaria um pouco a mais a parte do casal, mas quis finalizar o capitulo do momento de tensão.

Sobre os episódios novos de South Park até a data de publicação da fic vão lançar o novo episodio (o penúltimo dessa nova temporada) que por enquanto a única cena que foi revelado é o Cartman em um tipo de programa online semelhante a rádio. Eu não me arrisco fazer nenhuma dedução.

Engraçado que tenho uma esperança remota do Cartman e Henrietta de ter um contato, mas é algo muito difícil de acontecer, afinal a comedia de South Park é baseado na situação do cenário e não das vivencias dos personagens que bate de frente com a comedia de os Simpsons e Family Guy que eu seu normal é o oposto.

Até a próxima.


	14. Foda-se

\- Você – dizem os dois juntos.

O choque da revelação desnorteia o casal. Talvez a ultima coisa que estão conseguindo realizar naquele exato momento é ter alguma reação a não ser ficar parado olhando um para outro. Duas pessoas com grupos distintos nunca tiveram um contato durante a infância, mas já ouviram muito um do outro. O menino racista manipulador gordo e a única menina gótica gorda de um grupo reservado. Ambos sabiam da presença um do outro, mas nunca tiveram vontade de conhecer um ao outro, afinal não quer dizer que duas pessoas moram em uma cidade pequena que as mesmas vão manter contato. Cartman, por exemplo, tem pessoas que nunca ou raro trocou duas palavras na sala de aula e Henrietta muito menos, afinal seu grupo é muito reservado. Mal sabiam a semelhança de personalidade era maior do que imaginava.

Tudo começou com uma briga de Cartman e Damien aonde o segundo teletransportou o primeiro para um lugar ao acaso que por ironia do destino cai em cima da gótica. Ambos são estourados e não aceitam que os provoquem. Foi graças a isso que os dois começaram uma rivalidade, acirrada para os dois, mas infantil para os terceiros. Discursões, planos para aprontar um para outro e até agressões físicas faziam parte da rotina.

Ao mesmo tempo Stan, Token, Kyle, Timmy, Clyde e Bradley se reúnem novamente para formar um grupo de heróis para combater alguns crimes pequenos na cidade que os policiais não estavam dando conta de resolver. Henrietta sendo irmã de Bradley estava ficando de saco cheio do seu irmão mais novo que só se gabava de ter poderes. O desejo de tirar a marra do herói fez ela descobrir que também tinha poderes, daí criou Dark Lady, aonde conseguiu enfrentar todos os companheiros do seu irmão com facilidade e até o próprio aonde teve questão de mostrar que poderes relacionamentos a cereais, hortelã e frutas não são grande coisa.

Em paralelo a isso Eric Cartman estava cansado de ser abduzido e ser vitima de experiências dos aliens. Para sua sorte seus primos também foram vitimas e estavam com o mesmo sentimento, daí criaram seu próprio grupo de heróis para combater os . Como Butters e Alexandra estavam em namoro, foi fácil ter outro componente na equipe. A primeira vitória foi ter se passado de vitima, aonde conseguiram uma nave que escondem na floresta da cidade e tecnologia suficiente para combater seus inimigos diretamente.

O grupo que já foi chamado de "Guaxinim e Amigos" e o outro grupo formado pelo próprio Guaxinim tiveram um interesse comum: Dark Lady. O primeiro para se vingar e o segundo para ter uma forte aliada (apesar que o líder não tinha essa intenção) . Então ambos procuraram a misteriosa manipuladora de sombras até quando Guaxinim achou, ou melhor, foi achado. Henrietta que tinha admiração pelo herói rejeitado de South Park quis fazer aliança com o mesmo para ter condições para enfrentar seus inimigos.

Foi daí que começou a ironia do destino: o casal começou ter um relacionamento. De dia brigando feito cão e gato e de noite trocando juras de amor. Como imaginar que seu pior inimigo era seu amante? Como encarar a mesma pessoa que tanto fez ameaças e xingamento quanto juras de amor?

Pior se usasse o raciocínio seria fácil descobrir a identidade secreta do outro, afinal os físicos e a tonalidades de voz eram as mesmas, tanto que Mysterion, que nunca tinha visto Dark, sacou quem era a mulher por justamente a ver discutindo, aprontando e sendo aprontado com seu amigo.

De repente Henrietta levanta a mão para aplicar um tapa na cara do Cartman, mas consegue segurar a mão dela evitando o ataque. Tentáculos de sombras começam se formar atrás do herói que segura a heroína e joga para as sombras fazendo entrar entre os tentáculos. Para sair de perto de um possível ataque de sombras vivas, afasta-se e logo saca duas laminas laser no braço para se preparar para qualquer combate.

\- Seu desgraçado – a sombra que cobre Dark Lady cria forma humanoide e crescer uns quatro metros – você me enganou todo esse tempo – usa o gigante para dar um soco no seu alvo.

\- Eu não fiz nada. Foi você que me enganou sua vadia – se esquiva e ataque o braço do humanoide cortando e com um segundo golpe ataque a mão gigante amputada que logo dissipa o corpo.

\- Todo esse tempo e você estava brincando comigo – sai diversos tentáculos em direção da vitima – vai pagar com sua vida. Guaxinim esquiva usando saltos e movimentos até sobrenaturais (graças a tecnologia existente em sua bota). Em um ataque que gira o corpo com os braços aberto como se tivesse em crucificação, consegue cortar os tentáculos.

\- Eu te ajudei, lutei ao seu lado, convenci os meus companheiros de minha equipe para te auxiliar e até te salvei. Não me venha pagar de vitima, sua puta. Você me usou e é você que merece pagar – tira no seu cinto uma capsula que joga no gigante negro. O resultando é uma forte luz que dissipa o alvo. Dark Lady não encontra mais dentro do gigante. Guaxinim fica atento.

De repente espetos negros aparecem por debaixo do herói que por agilidade (graças ao costume de agir no espaço) e tecnologia consegue escapar com um mortal para trás. Faz isso sete vezes até que ele pega um impulso maior para saltar e ficar em pé na grande.

Dark Lady aparece no chão aos cinco metros de distância em um buraco de sombras com uma asa e longas garras.

\- Eu não sabia que era você, seu viadinho de merda. Se eu soubesse nem teria buscado sua ajuda. Você que me enganou – diz a gótica.

\- Eu não sabia que era você, por causa desse cabelo loiro, senão eu teria te caçado.

Por mais que o casal esteja acusando que um enganou o outro ou que um foi usado que outro, o que está mais machucando o casal foi todo envolvimento que eles tiveram como Dark Lady e Guaxinim. Todas aquelas noites românticas, aqueles beijos dados, caricias trocadas e até promessas de amor está entrando em conflito toda briga que eles tiveram na escola, do primeiro contato por acaso e até a ultima briga que envolveu até o grupo dos góticos. Um sentimento de amor e ódio está acontecendo dentro de ambos e a forma de auto-defesa interior é acusar que o outro estava enganando.

\- Talvez eu possa ajudar – disse uma voz misteriosa.

\- Morgan Freeman – o casal fala ao mesmo tempo. Guaxinim sai de cima da grade, enquanto Dark Lady dissipa a asa e as garras. Ambos se aproximam do senhor.

\- Vocês dois mesmos não se conhecendo no passado tinha uma leve admiração no passado por causa de suas próprias atitudes, porem como vocês eram de grupo distintos nunca trocaram alguma palavra. Por um acidente, vocês tiveram o primeiro contato, mas começaram brigar. Ao mesmo tempo disso seu irmão, Henrietta, estava alegre por voltar o grupo de herói chamado "Guaxinim e Amigos". Não aguentando mais as atitudes de seu irmão, você descobriu seus poderes de manipular sombra e confrontou seu irmão e seus amigos. Sabendo do que aconteceu Alexandra Cartman teve um interesse de chamar Dark Lady para seu grupo e foi aí que os dois se encontraram tiveram um envolvimento amoroso. Então os conflitos de vocês dois estão exatamente nisso.

Os dois prestam atenção de todas as palavras de Morgan Freeman e parece que tem lógica em tudo.

\- Ainda me pergunto como você sempre aparece quando tem uma questão sem resposta – diz Cartman para Morgan Freeman.

\- Porque toda vez que respondo uma pergunta eu ganho uma pinta nova – o rosto dele tem um pequeno brilho que revela uma pinta nova.

O casal se olha e ficam envergonhados. Incrível como dois seres que sempre tem respostas na ponta da língua, que sempre se destacam pelas suas atitudes, que sempre estão dispostos a enfrentar qualquer coisa ou alguém, não conseguirem tomar uma atitude naquele exato momento.

Em uma ação sincronizada, sem mesmo entrar qualquer planejamento, pegam a mascara um do outro e sentam no mesmo banco em pouco afastados. Cada um olha a mascara do próximo. Ficam até um tempo em silencio até quando Cartman quebra:

\- Como conseguiu seus poderes? – disse sem olhar para a loira.

\- Parece que que o viado do meu irmão e eu fomos éramos um projeto militar da área 51 aonde recebemos mutações de DNA, enquanto eu foi em um DNA do deus Hardes o meu irmão recebeu o DNA de um alienígenas zoado.

\- Como soube de tudo isso?

\- Morgan Freeman.

\- Ta.

Os dois ficam em silencio novamente até quando a gótica quebra o silencio:

\- Por que começou se vestir de Guaxinim?

\- Eu queria a fama de ser o herói da cidade para vender diversas camisas personalidades, mas nunca deu certo.

\- Por que logo guaxinim?

\- Eu estava querendo criar um tipo de herói que não existia na Marvel ou da DC, por isso que fiz minha identidade secreta baseando nesse animal.

\- Nunca tinha ouvido falar de Rocket Raccoon?

\- Eu só descobrir a existência desse personagem, depois quando foi lançado o filme Guardião das Galáxias. Duvido que alguém já leu os quadrinhos daquela porra.

Henrietta da meio sorriso.

\- Se você criou sua identidade de Dark Lady, então para que pinta o cabelo de loiro – Cartman novamente quebra o silencio.

\- Eu não pintei de loiro, apenas tiro a tinta preta do meu cabelo. Cabelos loiros não combinam no meu grupo.

\- Faz sentido.

Novamente os dois ficam em silencio.

\- Por que caiu em cima de mim meses atrás? – Henrietta quebra o silencio.

\- Foi um acidente. Estava discutindo com o anticristo, quando do nada ele resolveu me teletransportar, mas por ironia do destino cai em cima de você.

\- E por que não me explicou isso na hora?

\- Porque você me deu um tapa na cara. Tipo nem minha mãe já me bateu na cara...

\- Tirando também aquela menina feminista no passado.

\- Ela me deu socos e não tapa, mas voltando nunca tinha apanhado na cara tanto como comecei a ter rivalidade com você.

\- E por que não revidada meus tapas?

\- Por mais tentador que seja bater em mulher é um problema. Tipo um homem pode ser lixado por uma mulher, mas se de um soco e a mesma chora, literalmente fode com a vida do cara. Acho que até entendo do motivo de vocês góticos usarem muito a palavra conformistas.

Henrietta sorri.

\- Tenho que admitir que até que é divertido a nossas brigas – confessa a gótica.

\- Também tenho que admitir que foi a primeira garota que me despertou uma rivalidade saudável.

\- Legal.

\- Legal.

Os dois ficam em silencio novamente.

\- Foram verdadeiras minhas palavras para ti – Cartman quebra o silencio.

\- Como?

\- Tudo que falei para ti como Guaxinim foram verdadeiras – desta vez Cartman olha para ela.

Henrietta olha para Cartman e ambos olham nos olhos.

\- E agora? – pergunta ela.

\- Acha se a gente namorar agora, nossos amigos vão pegar no nossos pés? – Cartman se aproxima mais.

\- Sim, vão pegar – a gótica se aproxima um pouco mais.

\- A gente brigou muito.

\- E como.

Cada palavra que um diz se aproxima mais do outro.

\- Imagine toda onda da nossa cara se a gente ficar funtos, afinal temos físicos semelhante.

\- Isso é um saco.

\- E quando todo mundo descobrir que você é Dark Lady. Imagine a confusão.

\- Fico contente só de saber do medo do meu irmão.

O casal estão muito próximo. Praticamente colado.

\- Quer saber. Foda-se – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e se beijam. Um beijo tão intenso trocado quando ambos usavam mascara, mas que desta vez até a uma disputa de tirar o ar primeiro do outro.

CONTINUA


	15. Namorados

O que aconteceu? Essa é a pergunta para quem conhece o novo casal. Para um desconhecido Eric Cartman e Henrietta Biggle são mais um casal tem muito em comum pelo físico, mas quem conhece até superficialmente sabe que essa combinação até desafia a lógica. Afinal eles andavam brigando por meses quando de repente encontrar os mesmos juntos e de mãos dadas. Meses de discursões e um confronto indireto que muitos se perguntavam como tudo isso começou.

A primeira gótica de South Park e a pessoa mais racista da cidade (pelo menos abertamente) nunca trocaram uma palavra mesmo morando na mesma cidade e estudando no mesmo colégio. Mesmo quando boa parte dos garotos estava participando em um RPG e os góticos participaram na brincadeira (se unindo ao grupo do Cartman) a gótica não tinha trocado palavras com 'mago'.

De repente os dois começam do nada discutem como se tivessem uma rivalidade de anos. Para aqueles que conhecem o manipulador parecia que estava substituindo sua antiga rivalidade com Kyle. Outros diziam que parecia uma disputa semelhante que tinha com Wendy. Para quem conhece os dois melhor sabe que ambos são do tipo de pessoa que não aceita desaforo de ninguém, foi assim que a rivalidade estendeu por muito tempo.

O que ninguém sabia (exceto os primos do Cartman e Butters) que o casal tinha um encontro noturno vestidos de mascaras. Não eram Eric Cartman e Henrietta Biggle, mas Guaxinim e Dark Lady, anti-heróis mascarados sendo que cada um tinha seu objetivo. Nesses encontros pareciam encontros de namorados. Foi um choque quando casal descobriu a verdadeira identidade do outro quase rolou uma disputa com resultado letal, porem graças a Morgan Freeman ajudaram esclarecer a situação que permitiu dos dois assumirem um relacionamento.

Em questão de desejo físico o casal já desenvolveu e em questão de brigas também. Agora o casal vai ter a dura tarefa de desenvolver cumplicidade, algo que só vai ser adquirido com o tempo. Por enquanto, precisam da o primeiro passo no relacionamento. Assumir seu namoro.

\- Caralho. Eu nunca imaginava que os dois iriam assumir o relacionamento depois de meses de briga – disse Stan para Kyle, Kenny, Butters e Damien.

\- Depois de tudo que aconteceu ontem parece que ele está jogando na nossa cara que seu grupo ganhou. Será que toda aquela briguinha não era encenação para nós enganar? – comenta Kyle.

\- Parece que Eric não sabia quem era Dark Lady – diz Butters.

\- Será que é tão burro assim para não saber quem era?

\- Eu que me lembre vocês também não descobriram, eu só de olhar já descobrir – diz Kenny.

-Eu me pergunto como aquele gordo conseguiu anular meus poderes? – diz o anticristo.

\- Se Eric conseguiu manipular um deus das trevas, porque com você não seria diferente? – responde Butters.

\- Eu nunca seria manipulado por ele. Deve ter conseguido achar uma forma de neutralizar meus poderes.

\- Se acredita... – diz o Butters fazendo o ultimo comentário.

\- Ainda sim, será que Cartman sabia ou não sabia que Dark Lady era Henrietta? – pergunta Stan.

\- Eric não me contou nada – diz Butters – e pelo jeito parece que não sabia.

\- Alias quem era a garota que se dizia Águia? – Kenny pergunta.

\- Eu não posso falar. Desculpe Kenny.

Todos olham para Butters.

\- O que foi? – o loiro olha assustado.

\- Conta para nós – disse Kyle.

\- Eu não posso – fica um pouco assustado

\- Sabe o que acontece se você não contar – disse Damien já deixando sua voz mais ameaçadora.

\- Eu juro que não posso contar – começa suar frio.

\- Vou contar até cinco. Um, dois, quatro – as mãos ficam em chamas.

\- Butters – Alexandra o chama tirando atenção do grupo. O loiro sai rápido e se aproxima da garota. E vai embora com ela.

\- Esse cara é cagado – comenta Stan – alias, Kenny porque queria saber quem é essa garota?

\- Por nada – cora um pouco.

* * *

\- Eu não disse que aqueles dois iriam se da bem. Chupem. Eu estava certa – comenta Estella uma animação rara chegando até assustar os outros góticos (inclusive seu namorado), afinal a loira é conhecida por ser mais inexpressiva.

A inglesa foi criada pela sua falecida mãe para ser uma pessoa que não se deixasse levar pelas emoções para que nunca se apaixone por nenhum homem, já que o objetivo era para que a loira quebrasse todos os corações de homens que puder, mas graças a Pip conseguiu impedir os planos da mãe dela e impedir de um destino trágico de ter o corpo possuído pela própria mãe.

\- Eu até também pensava a mesma coisa, só não fico tão animado assim com noticia – comenta Romper.

\- Vocês dois que conhece esse Cartman? – Pete pergunta para Romper e Tweek – como ele é? Só escuto que ele é racista e manipulador.

\- Ah é muita pressão lembrar dele – disse Tweek.

\- Vocês dois não se davam bem?

\- Não é isso, quando Kenny estava viajando fui escolhido para ser o substituto dele no grupo. Tive que ser o melhor amigo temporário do Cartman. Fui muita pressão.

\- E ele te maltratava na época?

\- Não. Até tentava ser amigo me convidando para casa dele.

\- E qual era o problema disso? – pergunta Estella – quando Pip era vivo ele tentava fazer o mesmo comigo.

\- Quem é Pip? – pergunta Tweek. Ele estudou com o falecido Inglês, mas não se lembra muito do mesmo.

\- Era meu antigo namorado. Ele veio para o E.U.A para estudar aqui e morreu aqui nessa cidade.

\- Ele era gótico?

\- Quem dera. Tava mais para um conformista de primeira linha. Alias porque não deu certo sua amizade com o namorado da Henrietta?

\- Porque era muita pressão.

\- Já devia imaginar – a loira suspira.

\- E você Romper. Conhece Cartman? – Pete pergunta.

\- Claro que sim. Viramos bons amigos quando dividimos uma cela no presidio. Mesmo saindo antes de mim não me esqueceu. Até me ajudou a escapar na cadeia junto com um menino estranho chamado que Cartman chamava de Babaca. Ainda me deu uma grande força para me adaptar mesmo quando a mãe dele tinha morrido. Então ele é um ótimo amigo.

\- Pete, por que quer saber desse tal Cartman? – Estella pergunta.

\- Para saber aonde Henrietta esta se metendo. Como amigo de longa data eu não vou deixar ela sofrer na mão de qualquer um. Ela é uma irmã para mim – diz a ultima frase quando percebeu que sua namorada estava ficando com ciúmes.

\- Pelo menos uma coisa é certa: as duas baleias finalmente vão se acasalar – diz Estella.

* * *

Cartman e Henrietta estão sentados juntos e de mão dadas. O primeiro percebe que a segunda está agitada e como todo bom namorado faz uma pergunta atenciosa:

\- O que foi? Ta com areia na vagina? – ou melhor nem todo namorado falaria isso com a namorada.

\- Não me amole, seu filho da puta.

\- Agora sério. Por que ta tão agitada?

\- To me sentindo um pouco desconfortada com todo mundo me olhando – se encolhe um pouco.

\- Ué? Você não é gótica que segue a filosofia que todo mundo é conformista que merece se fuder?

\- Eu sou assim, mas tanto com você é diferente.

\- Eu sou especial.

\- Sim, é especial. É um grande filho da puta – diz com sarcasmo na voz.

\- Você é uma graça quando ta com raiva.

\- Não me amole – desvia os olhos.

\- Para falar a verdade eu também to me sentindo desconfortável com todo mundo me olhando.

\- Jura?

\- Sim, mas quero que todo mundo vá tomar no cu. Faço o que quiser e não estou nem aí. Se eu deixasse as pessoas impor suas opiniões em mim eu seria a pessoa mais desprezada no passado.

\- Lembro-me que também as pessoas queriam me despreza, mas graças aos góticos que encontrei forças e apoio para mandar todo mundo se lascar.

\- Eu tive que me virar sozinho quase a minha vida toda.

\- Você não tinha seus amigos para te ajudar?

\- Até quando minha mãe morreu nunca tive ajuda de ninguém, nem mesmo dos meus amigos. Tive que aprender me virar, a mentir e a manipular. Nunca tive um colo para chorar ou alguém pra compartilhar minhas alegrias. Eu não sou racista porque gosto de ser melhor que os outros, mas sim porque foi a única forma que achei de revidar os insultos que recebia das pessoas. Então que se foda todo mundo. Ninguém merece uma satisfação nossa. Você é a minha namorada e eu sou seu namorado.

-Até que você não é tão grosso como pensava.

\- Por que pensava isso?

\- Porque a gente vivia brigando e só via assim. Assim como sua barriga que sempre está duas horas a frente de você.

\- Vai se fuder. Você não tem moral pra falar nisso.

\- Pelo menos minha gordura é espalhado já a sua. Você precisa de regime – cutuca a barriga do Cartman.

\- Ah é. Vou te dar uma lição – Cartman faz cocegas na gótica.

\- Para – diz rindo descontroladamente, enquanto tenta, sem sucesso, impedir as cocegas.

\- Eu não sabia que era tão sensível com cocegas.

\- Eu vou te matar.

\- Quero ver você tentar – Cartman beija Henrietta para um beijo nos lábios que faz a segunda esquecer da raiva. Seu primeiro beijo em publico. Os lábios que aviaram depois de tanto tempo passando como Guaxinim e Dark Lady. Os lábios podem serem assemelhados como uma droga. De tanto usar por meses o casal já estão dependentes.

* * *

\- Então vocês dois vestiram fantasias para lutar ontem? – Firkle pergunta para Elvin e Ike.

\- Sim – responderam juntos.

\- Pelo menos rolou sangue?

\- Não rolou – responde Ike.

\- Mas foi quase – responde Elvin.

\- Poxa vacilei de não te indo também.

\- Vacilou. Perdeu playboy.

Os três garotos estão conversando no intervalo. No colégio.

\- Não tem aquela gótica amiga sua? – pergunta Elvin.

\- Ta falando daquela gorda de preto? Ela não é minha amiga. Só andamos no mesmo grupo.

\- Que seja. Ela está namorando agora com meu primo.

\- O que? – o gótico arregala os olhos – o seu primo não é aquele escroto gordo que herda a gordura da sua família.

\- Vai se fuder. Minha família não é gorda, mas só tem ossos grandes.

\- Veja pelo lado bom, pelo menos sua família não é fresca com uma tradição judaica.

\- Vai ser fudido pelo seu pai – responde Ike.

\- O meu 'pai' é uma mulher – responde o gótico tranquilo.

\- Mulher como assim?

\- Eu sou filho adotivo de duas lésbicas. Uma cega e outra que usa um braço mecânico e é cega de um olho.

\- Eita.

\- Pelo menos a gente sabe agora que elas adotaram 'uma filha' gótica – ri Elvin.

\- Vai se fuder.

* * *

\- Obrigada por me trazer em casa – diz Henrietta.

\- Isso é fácil, difícil era te trazer no colo do colégio até aqui. Aí isso seria dureza – responde Cartman.

\- Já que está tão troll hoje então me leve no colo para meu quarto – a gótica se joga nos braços do namorado que segura por instinto – agora me leve, meu escravo.

\- Caralho – Cartman sobe as escadas para ir no quarto da gótica – aonde estão seus pais?

\- Estão de viagem.

\- E o seu irmão?

\- Não faço ideia, acho que ta no salão de beleza fazendo tratamento de pele.

\- Até que você podia seguir o exemplo se cuidar um pouquinho.

\- Vai se fuder.

\- Aonde é o seu quarto?

\- Na primeira porta a direita.

Cartman consegue abrir o quarto da gótica entrando do quarto digno ao gosto de sua namorada cheio de coisas sombrias, livros depressivos, replicas de caveiras, poste de bandas. A única coisa que viu de diferente é um pôster da webserie chamada "Homestuck".

\- Ta aqui – joga a namorada na cama.

\- Seu bruto.

\- Vai se acostumando.

\- Vai ver que ainda vou te fazer mudar.

\- Vai sonh... – Cartman interrompe a fala quando repara que o vestido da sua namorada subiu um pouco permitindo vendo a calcinha preta.

Henrietta já tampa rápido. Ficando com vergonha. Tem que admitir que uma coisa gostou de ver: que seu namorado ficou quase hipnotizado. Isso pode trazer uma vantagem pra ela.

CONTINUA

Demorei muito para atualizar Dark Lady, afinal fiquei empolgado para minha nova fanfic chamada "Entre a Realeza e o Equilíbrio" da categoria Homestuck. Mesmo se não conhece recomendo a leitura porque escrevi de uma forma que até quem não conhece a série vai entender a serie totalmente. Sem contar para quem gosta da minha fic "Os senhores de Zaron", essa minha nova fic vai se conectar. Só não to muito motivado porque a história é a menos popular que já escrevi.

Engraçado que shippando Henrietta e Cartman tanto que só agora que eles se tornaram namorados. Particularmente gosto muito quando um casal é bem trabalhado. Eu até digo se existisse fanfics do casal mal escrito em grande quantidade eu odiaria o casal (foi assim que odiei Bunny).

Agora que o casal principal está formado para prolongar a fic os casais secundários vão ter peso maior. Só tenho duvida se vou continuar Kyle e Wendy, já que não estou motivado a escrever sobre os dois. Não que não goste da combinação, mas Wendy anda muito pisando na bola como personagem na serie que ta me fazendo eu perder a simpatia com ela.

Então até a próxima.


	16. Jogos de Dominação

– Vai sonh... – Cartman interrompe a fala quando repara que o vestido da sua namorada subiu um pouco permitindo vendo a calcinha preta.

Henrietta já tampa rápido. Ficando com vergonha. Tem que admitir que uma coisa gostou de ver: que seu namorado ficou quase hipnotizado. Isso pode trazer uma vantagem pra ela.

\- Gostou do que viu? – pergunta a gótica.

\- Hã? Do que está falando?

\- Você ficou feito um bobo quando olhou minha calcinha. Parece que nunca viu uma na vida.

\- Eu me perguntava o quanto de pano foi usado para fazer sua calcinha.

\- Falou o cara que é tão gordo que tem gravidade própria.

\- Pelo menos tenho força suficiente para subir as escadas.

\- Tenho poderes que poderia facilmente me levar para aonde quiser. Fazer você de trouxa me levar é apenas capricho.

\- E mostrar a calcinha também é capricho?

\- Para ver como meu namorado fica com cara de bobo.

\- Fiquei bobo como alguém pode usar uma cortina para fazer uma roupa de baixo.

\- Ah é? – Henrietta se levanta na cama e tira a calcinha – então toma sua cortina – joga bem na cara do seu namorado. Poderia ser um ato erótico se a gótica não tivesse usando absorvente .

\- Sua vadia – Cartman avança na sua namorada e a derruba na cama.

Os dois ficam nessa disputa de um tenta bater no outro. Parecem duas crianças brigando um em cima da outra que nesse caso Eric em cima da Henrietta. Usando os poderes de sombra, Henrietta, prende um dos pulsos do rapaz e da um tapa no rosto. O peso da mão da garota gótica não chega ser tão pesado quando os dois eram apenas rivais, mas mesmo assim pode ser um pouco incomodo para receber. O agredido segura os dois pulsos e a agressora.

Um olhando para os olhos do outro ficando um intervalo de tempo considerado nesse modo contemplativo algo que dias atrás era até impossível já que os dois eram inimigos. Deixando que seus instintos guiarem suas ações o casal se beijam nos lábios sentindo mais uma vez o sabor um do outro. Meses que o casal se beijava e meio que os deixou dependentes. Incrível que mesmo que ambos tiveram um numero considerado de parceiros para beijar e até para ter relações sexuais, beijar um ao outro está sendo a melhor experiência que tiveram até superando a experiência do primeiro beijo já que não foi uma experiência muito agradável.

Cartman teve seu primeiro beijo roubado pela Wendy em um debate que definiria a bandeira da cidade, mas logo depois foi friamente rejeitado. Henrietta não teve uma decepção igualmente grande, mas sua experiência não foi muito boa chegando a ser cômico. Basicamente o habito de fumar faz a experiência do ato não ser muito saboroso, o que induziu o habito dela e dos outros góticos pararem de fumar.

Em uma licença poética poderia falar que o destino cooperou para os dois ficarem juntos nos dias atuais e os mais céticos poderia que tudo só foi consequência das ações de ambos e terceiros que formou casal. Independente da interpretação de uma terceira pessoa, o casal está finalmente juntos.

Os primeiros momentos do beijo até que eram suaves, mas parece que o lado competitivo fala anula a mansidão do beijo apaixonado que se transforma em algo sedento. De forma básica um tenta tira o ar do outro. Nessa disputa sempre da empate... até agora. Henrietta belisca a costa de Cartman que tira concentração do mesmo que induz perder o folego. Ponto para Henrietta.

Segundo round. Desta vez a gótica joga seu namorado para direita para ficar em cima, afinal nessa posição tem mais domínio da situação. Novamente o casal entra na disputa de tirar o ar do outro através do beijo. Eric cutuca os lados do tronco fazendo desta vez a gótica perder a disputa. Ponto para Cartman.

Terceiro round. O racista joga sua namorada para esquerda para novamente está em cima e a beija mais uma vez. Ela grava as unhas nos braços dele que recua de dor. Ponto para Henrietta.

Quarto round. Ficando na posição de domínio e recomeça. Eric tenta cutucar, mas sem sucesso. Tenta sacodir, mas nada. Sem muita ideia leva suas mãos para os seios dela, apertando, agora com sucesso. Ponto para Cartman.

Em um instinto agressivo, Henrietta aplica um tapa na cara do seu namorado que consegue se defender segurando a mão da mesma. De repente se da conta do estado que seu namorado e ela se encontram: roupas toda amassadas, a saia toda levantada e... ambos excitados. A gótica repara tanto que está... umedecida e um... avantajamento na frente.

A situação traz a memória os momentos que teve com Guaxinim. Os beijos sempre são ótimos, mesmo não sabendo quem era o rapaz. Aquele momento de escuridão a sóis trazia desejos mais... impuros... de ser fazer antes do casamento segundo boa parte das religiões. Como gostaria de ter liberado os instintos mais primitivos de acasalamento, mas o ambiente não era muito estimulante para esse tipo de pratica, já que estava no meio da rua.

Agora estando sozinhos e um local fechado... as coisas mudam de conversa. Ainda mais seu namorado pode tomar já uma atitude. Por que não tomar a iniciativa? A grande questão vai tomar atitude como 'Henrietta' ou 'Dark Lady'? A segunda opção parece ser mais interessante.

Usando seus poderes cria um tentáculo na sua cintura e a ergue no ar, enquanto quatro braços de sombra se materializam, segura os braços e pernas do rapaz que se assusta um pouco (dois membros de sombra em cada membro), ergue, dois novos braços de sombra aparecem e começam tirar a roupa do rapaz. Quando o mesmo tenta falar alguma coisa uma sombra tampa sua boca.

Henrietta observa tudo, enquanto controla as sombras deixar nu seu namorado. O corpo de Cartman é de uma pessoa gorda atlético, ou seja, tem aquela barriga acima da média, mas ainda tem músculos desenvolvidos. Tem poucos pelos no corpo e uma cicatriz do abdômen esquerdo na época quando foi 'voluntário' para doar o rim para Kyle na infância. Quando tira a ultima peça de roupa do seu namorado pode ver a tonalidade da nudez do próprio. O tamanho do pênis do seu namorado não é dos maiores que já viu na vida, mas não entra do padrão pequeno se medir (ri por dentro, porque nunca encontrou alguém menor que seu primeiro namorado, Ethan). Curioso que se no tamanho não destaca, mas sim no diâmetro. Em poucas palavras a extensão peniana é tão gorda como o dono.

Quando termina larga Cartman que cai de costas na cama.

\- Que porra é... – mais uma vez perde a fala quando Henrietta começa a tirar sua roupa. Tira o vestido, sutiã e meia calça.

Uma visão muito interessante de sua namorada nua. Se fizesse uma avaliação física do casal conscientemente os dois tem o mesmo a mesma proporção de gordura no corpo, tanto quando os dois eram criança quase tinham o mesmo corpo. Só que Henrietta sendo do sexo feminino sua gordura se espalha deixando um corpo sensual com seios e bunda grande e a impressão que é mais magra. Uma vantagem do corpo feminino sobre o masculino, porem com um preço: a formação de estrias. Henrietta tem estrias na barriga um pouco na bunda e pernas. Mesmo assim ela ainda é uma mulher muito sex, segundo Cartman que não deixa de reparar uma tatuagem do signo de libra na coxa direita.

\- Gosta do que ver? – diz Henrietta retornando perto da cama.

\- Muito, mas o que você tem contra em tirar a roupa do método tradicional?

\- Se tenho poderes e é divertido usa-los. Ainda mais é muito conformista sempre seguir o padrão e se seguisse era bem capaz de você rasgar minha roupa.

\- Eu não faria isso.

\- É mesmo? – a gótica olha para o namorado.

Os dois ficam um tempo em silencio até quando Cartman fala:

\- Talvez eu rasgaria, mas só um pouquinho.

\- Nem fudendo você rasgaria meu vestido.

\- Vocês, góticos, sempre compra suas roupas com um mendigo. Qual é o problema em perder o vestido.

\- Eu sempre compro minhas roupas nas melhores lojas. Aonde você tirou essa que os góticos compram roupas com um mendigo?

\- Na época tinha 10 anos ordenei um garoto que esqueci o nome, mas todo mundo chamava de babaca convencer vocês a lutarem contra os elfos. Vocês alegaram que ele precisava se tornar um de vocês. Daí ele comprou uma roupa gótica de um mendigo.

\- Vai se fuder. Os góticos não tem costume de comprar suas roupas com um mendigo. Alias, por que mandou esse babaca e não foi pessoalmente?

\- Apenas fui oportunista. Ele tinha uma grande capacidade de fazer amizade mesmo não falando nenhuma palavra. Não seria difícil dele conseguir a amizade de vocês. Eu até pensei na possibilidade, mas vendo agora já sei qual seria o resultado.

\- E qual seria?

\- Nós dois iriamos discutir.

\- Isso é verdade.

O casal ri junto. Logo param de rir e volta se beijar ferozmente. Cartman já massageia os seios de sua namorada, enquanto a mesma desliza as unhas da costa do rapaz. Tenta deixar a gótica para ficar em cima, mas ela joga seu parceiro no lado para ela mesma ficar em cima que logo começa distribuir beijos no pescoço e no tronco.

"É a primeira vez que encontro alguém que quer tentar me dominar" pensa Cartman, enquanto sente sua namorada explorando seu corpo. Prevendo as intenções dela pode deduzir que vai fazer sexo oral nele. Dito e feito, assim quando percorreu todo tronco do rapaz, pega o corpo peniano, aperta com a mão direita em uma pressão que o 'dono' sinta um pouco de dor, mas que não deixa nenhum dano, lambe a extensão da 'cabeça' e coloca na boca assim.

Mesmo com a fama de ter o melhor beijo da escola, Eric não era de ficar com muitas mulheres, afinal não queria ter a reputação de 'galinha'. Quando criança seu maior prazer era justamente comer. Não qualquer comida, mas as melhores e mais saborosas, ou seja, gostava de extrair ao máximo o prazer do paladar que uma comida pode oferecer. E para um relacionamento é pouco semelhante: quando esta com uma parceira gosta de usufruir ao máximo da mesma tanto no lado social como conversar com ela, trocando palavras carinhosas, fazendo rir e até a irritando como fisicamente com carinho, beijos, abraços e até sexo.

Das mulheres que Cartman teve relações sexuais, Henrietta foi à única que foi direto ao ponto. Se questionasse com ela isso tem certeza que receberia uma repreensão dela e falaria algo que envolvesse a palavra "conformismo" ou sua variante.

Os movimentos de 'vai e vem' da boca da 'Dark Lady' são bem rápidos. De tempos em tempos, parava para chupar o 'saco' do namorado, mas ainda não parava os movimentos de estimulação que compensava com a mão, enquanto a boca estava ocupada. Um prazer forte que Cartman está sentindo e não se inibe a gemer alto. Pela agilidade de como está sendo estimulado, não demora a ter um orgasmo. A gótica direciona 'o jato' para a barriga do seu namorado para que toda 'liquido'. Tendo todo 'creme' exposto na região, 'saboreia' e faz todo o trabalho de limpeza com a língua. Terminado o 'serviço', fica de quatro e encara Cartman com olhar de desafio e um sorriso travesso.

\- Gozou rápido.

\- Como é que é? – Eric fica desnorteado com as palavras de sua namorada. Com um pensamento logico poderia deduzir que foi a velocidade que induziu um orgasmo mais rápido, porem as palavras acertaram o orgulho masculino dele.

Determinado a dar o troco, Cartman pega sua namorada, joga no lado da cama e fica logo em cima. Henrietta não fica surpresa, ainda mantem o mesmo sorriso travesso. Com ferocidade, começa explorar o corpo dela, começando com os seios que na forma que começa chupa-los parece que está querendo engoli-los, uma tarefa muito complicada por causa do excesso de massa da região.

Henrietta fecha os olhos e saboreia as sensações que está tendo por ter seu corpo explorado. Mesmo por um pouco de agressividade, pelo menos não ao ponto de receber algum dano, do seu parceiro está curtindo totalmente a experiência, afinal esse é o jeito que ela gosta. Indo direto para o sexo da gótica está determinado a faze-la atingir o orgasmo mais rápido que ele chegou, porem para quando de depara que sua namorada está menstruada.

\- Que foi? Está com 'nojinho'? Seja homem agora.

Se Cartman tentar explicar o que vai dar nele depois não vai conseguir, mas essas palavras mexeram com os instintos mais primitivos sexuais do rapaz, ignorando até o fator de higiene, chupa com toda força de vontade o sexo da gótica, saboreando a secreção lubrificante junto com sangue.

Mal sabe ele que foi manipulado pela sua namorada. Todo esse lance deter feito sexo oral para Eric tivesse um orgasmo mais rápido, 'limpado' a barriga do seu parceiro e provocado dizendo que foi rápido, só foi uma estratégia de induzir seu namorado fazer sexo oral nela mesmo menstruada. Conseguiu manipular um manipulador. Cada gemido que dar não só é a manifestação de puro prazer, mas uma satisfação do Cartman ter caído direitinho no seu plano. De repente sente seu quadril sendo erguido. Por um momento não entende, porque seu namorado fez isso, mas logo a resposta vez quando seu ânus é invadido pela língua do mesmo.

Eric Cartman se dispõe, fazer um 'beijo grego' nela? Nunca recebeu em nenhum homem. Em sua vida sexualmente ativa desenvolveu um prazer na região do ânus ao ponto que mesmo na sua primeira vez teve também sexo anal. Para ser sincera parece que toda mulher de South Park sexualmente ativa tem disposição para esse tipo de sexo. É um grande mistério até quando descobriu que tudo isso foi culpa dos aliens que fez 'experiências' em todos na cidade. Até mesmo escutou, de algumas outras góticas, que tem namorados que gozam quando recebem um 'fio terra'.

Não demora muito para Henrietta ter seu primeiro orgasmo.

\- Parece que gozou mais rápido do que eu – diz Cartman com deboche.

\- Vai se foder.

\- Não. Eu vou te foder.

Cartman coloca Henrietta de quatro subitamente e sem nenhum aviso prévio – e tendo sua ereção de volta – penetra no sexo dela.

\- Ai seu puto – diz gemendo de dor e prazer.

\- Respeite a minha autoridade – da um tapa na bunda de sua namorada.

\- Ai.

\- Isso foi pelo tapa que me deu na cara hoje cedo – da outro tapa – e isso é pelos outros tapas que recebi de você.

\- Minha bunda não é tambor, seu viado.

\- Não sou eu que está sendo comida com uma vadia.

\- Ah é? – Henrietta usa seu poder para tirar Cartman dela que faz o mesmo cai sentado na cama. Levanta-se rápido e 'senta' no pênis do seu namorado. Pode ter gerado uma dor nela, mas muito mais nele.

\- Caralho. Quer quebrar meu pau.

\- Pare de reclamar, seu filho da puta – da um tapa na cara no Eric – quem é a 'vadia' agora. Quem está comendo quem? – enquanto fala começa fazer os movimentos de 'subir e descer' de forma rápida.

\- Sua puta gorda.

\- Olha só quem fala. A baleia que foi criado por uma prostituta. Você vai saber quem manda aqui.

\- Quem manda nessa merda só eu – Cartman vira os corpos invertendo as posições, agora está em cima e Henrietta em baixo. Na nova posição já começa se movimentar rápido – quero ver você escapar agora sem seus poderes.

\- Ah é – Henrietta vira os dois corpos, porem quando estavam na borda da cama caem. O choque da queda desnorteia ambos chegando até os dois saírem no estado de penetração.

Demora um pouco para os dois retornarem a si, mas quando voltam se levantam rapidamente e um tenta induzir o outro deite primeiro. Vendo que não dava em nada, Cartman empurra Henrietta na parede, vira de costas e a penetra agora no ânus de sua namorada. A sorte que como Cartman lambeu aquela região e o pênis estava com boa parte do 'gozo' da gótica, foi uma lubrificação natural.

Mesmo em um tempo deles nessa posição em trocarem xingamentos e agora só gemidos altos, ainda pode ver a disputa entre os dois no ato de 'vai e vem'. Cartman penetra com força e Henrietta rebola e joga seus quadris em direção para seu namorado. Os dois não tardam muito para terem orgasmos sincronizados. E por fim os dois vão para cama e se deitam.

Nunca os dois se esforçaram tanto em uma relação sexual. Também nunca tiveram uma briga desse jeito em situação semelhante. Parece que os dois brigam feito cão e gato, mas agora descansando parecem que são um casal apaixonados. Praticamente são, mas seu amor é diferente que outras pessoas pensam. De vista de um terceiro esse relacionamento não tem sucesso, mas ambos veem que esse relacionamento vai durar muito.

CONTINUA

Escrevendo esse capitulo me lembrei quando comecei a conhecer Henrietta na série melhor. Vendo suas atitudes rebeldes, modo dela interagir com sua família e não de apenas ser a única gótica como também ser a única que se destacou mais que os outros três góticos me fez pensar: "essa personagem seria perfeito para ser namorada do Cartman".

Minha decepção não foi ter encontrado absolutamente nada sobre o casal em questão de fanfic, achei muita combinação da gótica com outros góticos (que é bem logico), com Stan (tem um pouco de logica, mas ainda sim acho que ela é muito para o personagem), com yuri (eu até encararia de boa as combinações com Wendy e Bebe, mas como não fizeram interação da gótica conhecer as duas, acho um dos ships mais forçados) e alguns improváveis com Butters, Clyde e até Kyle por algum gosto do autor(a) (dos três nenhum que li foram boas fics, porque não trabalharam direito os personagens).

Essa foi a minha motivação de escrever fics de Cartman e Henrietta e até essa combinação estaria na minha outra fic "Senhores de Zaron", mas fui alertado que como tenho apego esse ship, essa combinação sairia superior a outras combinações da história. Apesar de existir para mim uma personagem mais compatível com Cartman (só tendo a limitação dessa personagem está em outra série). Cartietta tem um espaço no meu coração.

Engraçado que esse foi meu primeiro hentai do casal depois de tanto tempo. Analisando esse capitulo o casal ficou bem kismesis (para os entendedores entenderão).

Enfim até a próxima.


	17. Judeu e Feminista

Alguns meses que Kyle está abrindo mão de ter muitas oportunidades de ficar com diversas garotas para conquistar Wendy. Tem que admitir que Cartman estava certo: fingir que está de coração partido e não usar conversas de paquera ajudou muito na sua interação com a feminista. Agora precisa um momento certo para quando agir. E esse que está sendo problema: Kyle não está com ideias como agir.

É irônico quando começou sua vida de pegador não está sabendo como avançar na única garota que fez seu coração palpitar mais forte. Muita gente esperava que ele fosse tímido no presente, mas sobressaiu as expectativas de todos. Agora precisa conquistar a diva de South Park, segundo Kyle.

Wendy sempre foi uma garota que o judeu admirou. Primeiro mostrou muito compreensiva namorando o Stan ajudando superar o problema de vomito. Ela foi a única garota que sentiu ciúmes abertamente para professora substituta na terceira série e se desculpou com todos e para professora mostrando uma maturidade precoce, uma pena que revelou uma terrorista no fim das contas, pelo menos até aonde o judeu sabe.

Foi a única garota que questionou a lista de garotos mais bonitos e descobriu a fraude que levou Clyde ao primeiro lugar. Sempre lutou para as causas sociais como câncer da mana, direitos da mulher, meio-ambiente e variações sexuais.

Mas principalmente sua maior admiração foi sempre superar Cartman com facilidade. Não esquece da surra que seu antigo rival recebeu da menina, algo que queria fazer, mas nunca teve coragem. Também conseguiu sobressair quando o mesmo queria a paga de representante de sala. Conseguiu acabar com as mordomias quando Cartman se passou com "Erica" de forma fácil.

Pensando bem Wendy era a única que conseguia impedir qualquer plano do seu antigo rival. O que fica com dúvida e se Cartman quisesse realmente acabar com Wendy? Agora que está mais maduro reparou que o racista tinha uma grande tolerância para a garota e com ele. Diferente de Scott e outros desconhecidos que pagaram caro por mexer no gordo e alguns até mesmo perdeu a própria sanidade.

Lembrando que Casey Miller foi de inventar de mexer com Cartman e por fim até hoje o mesmo encontra um sanatório comendo as próprias fezes. Será que a Wendy ainda conseguia a invencibilidade se Cartman concentrasse em acabar com ela?

Por sorte ele nunca fez nada. Se foi por ter uma paixão platônica ou por consideração é incerto afirma qual foram os motivos do Cartman nunca ter pego pesado com a feminista.

\- Kyle – o judeu tem sua reflexão quebrada pela mulher que é dona do seu coração.

Wendy e ele estão na casa da mesma estudando para uma prova que vai ter em breve.

\- O que foi? – olha para a morena.

\- Parece que estava distraído. Aconteceu algo?

\- Só me deixei levar para minhas lembranças nada demais.

\- Ainda triste com sua decepção amorosa?

\- Um pouco – mente – acho que nunca amarei mais – diz com um pouco de verdade, afinal até hoje nunca conseguiu nada com a feminista.

\- Nunca fica assim, Kyle. Você vai conseguir um novo amor. Até o Cartman conseguiu sabe se lá como.

\- É estranho para mim vê-lo com a gótica depois de tantas brigas que eles tiveram.

\- Aliás, aquela gótica também não é alguém que preste.

\- Por que diz isso?

\- É uma garota que nunca procurou se enturmar com alguém que não seja gótico. Só ficava fumando quando era criança e nem sei como seus exames na quarta série piores que o Cartman.

\- Também os médicos da cidade não são lá competentes. Então nem sei se a maioria era saudável mesmo.

\- Enfim aqueles góticos nunca respeitaram nada. Eu não sei como a diretora fazia vista grossa para aquele grupo.

\- Nunca tentou conversar com Henrietta?

\- Até que tentei, mas sempre ela via com esse papo de conformista e cortava assunto. Ela agia como se fosse dona da verdade, aquela gorda orgulhosa.

\- Parece que as baleias finalmente estão se acasalando.

O casal riem juntos vaiando do novo casal de South Park ou pelo menos que eles conhecem.

\- E você, Wendy, como anda sua vida amorosa?

\- Já tem muito tempo que não tenho nenhum relacionamento.

\- Por que?

\- Digamos que não encontrei namorados dispostos a cederem.

\- Como assim cederem?

\- Normalmente aqueles que namorei já fiz muita coisa para meus namorados, mas quando eram para fazer alguns caprichos meus recuaram para trás.

\- Foi assim porque seu namoro com Stan não deu certo?

\- Stan foi um amor de pessoa e o namorado que mais ralei para o bem estar dele, mas quando era para fazer as coisas para mim fazia com desanimo.

\- Que tipo de coisas?

\- Na infância ele não mostrava muito animo quando eu me desabafava ou era para ir para minha casa. Tanto que sempre queria que estudasse junto comigo, mas ele sempre falava que não. Estou perdendo as esperanças de encontrar um homem compreensivo.

\- Só acho que você não encontrou direito. Existem muitos homens compreensivo.

\- Quem por exemplo?

\- Eu – Kyle diz meio timidamente.

\- Sério mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Podemos sair para ver se rola uma química.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Não vejo problema. Contanto que esteja superado pela sua perda amorosa.

\- To sim – Kyle não pensou duas vezes.

\- Então hoje de noite, cinema.

\- Com certeza.

Kyle estava comemorando por dentro. Seu sacrifício valeu a pena. Só não entende como já tinha xavecado muitas vezes a feminista e nunca teve sucesso. Talvez ela não seja fã dessas seduções.

* * *

\- O que está fazendo? – Henrietta pergunta para o Cartman, enquanto ele está mexendo no celular.

Os dois estão na lanchonete que os góticos frequentam constantemente em mais um encontro.

\- Pesquisando sobre bolsa de ações para investir em algo – responde o outro.

\- Isso é tão conformista.

\- E por que é conformista?

\- Esse lance de ficar em uma rotina diária só para ganhar um sustento de cada dia sem aproveitar a vida.

\- É meio irônico uma gótica falando em aproveitar a vida sendo que vocês mais valorizam a morte.

\- Não fode. Só acho deprimente essa vida comum.

\- E quem disse que quero uma vida comum?

\- Suas ações mesmo. Parece que mal ver a hora de começar trabalhar e viver sua vidinha.

\- Henrietta. Tudo que eu não quero ter uma vida é ter uma vidinha limitada.

\- E por que esse interessante de já entrar no sistema conformista?

\- Porque nesse "sistema conformista" eu quero as melhores fatias do bolo.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não quero trabalhar para ter uma vida simples. Isso seria um desrespeito para minha ambição.

\- Ambição?

\- Sempre somos ensinados que para se dá bem na vida a gente precisa estudar e seguir as regras. O que torna irônico que a maioria das materiais escolares são ensinado sobre seriados, comportamentos de celebridades e outras coisas banais que não servem para nada. E quando você quer forçar seu sucesso já é reprimido – Cartman fecha os olhos e respira fundo – muita gente já falou que sou mimado e em partes estavam certos já que desde pequeno eu quero tudo. O que minha mãe não conseguia dar eu já batalhava para ter. Isso me fez criar uma ambição de vida. Se o povo dessa cidade espera que vou me dá mal na vida só porque não seguir uma porcaria de uma regra estão enganados. Posso ter ossos grandes que estão longe dos padrões da sociedade, posso ser filho de uma prostituta drogada, posso ter ideais que os 'perfeitinhos' acham absurdo, posso não ser um bom exemplo de ser humano, mas eu não aceitarei ter do bom e do melhor.

Henrietta fica de cara com o discurso do seu namorado.

\- Então, Henrietta? Eu sou conformista? – Cartman pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Seu bobo – Henrietta sorrir também – mas um bobo esperto. Já que se abriu comigo é a minha vez. Eu nunca tive ambições. Eu queria mandar todo mundo se foder por serem tão falsos. Me desligar desse mundo. Eu não aguento a hipócrita da minha família. Meu pai que trai minha mãe e diz que ama minha mãe que finge que não sabe nada e busca carência mimando a mim e o meu irmão. Os grupos sociais que lutam por causas nobres, mas são os primeiros a tacarem pedra nas pessoas diferentes. Dos professores que fingem se importar com o bem estar dos alunos, mas só importam com o dinheiro que recebem no fim do mês. Só queria fugir disso tudo.

\- Que porra foi essa de resposta? Só bastava falar sim ou não.

\- Não fode – Henrietta começa tossir tendo um ataque de tossi momentâneo.

\- Engasgou com algo?

\- Acho que sim. Não deve ser nada. Aliás eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

\- O que?

\- Me ensine ser ambiciosa.

* * *

Kyle e Wendy compraram o ingresso de um filme que a feminista escolheu e estão em uma sorveteria para passar o tempo.

\- Uma coisa que sempre queria saber, por que você ficou em tanto relacionamentos rápidos? Você parecia alguém tão sério quando era pequeno.

\- Minhas experiências amorosas não foram boas no passado. Primeiro Stan me convenceu a fazer aquele clube contigo, ele e Bebe para jogar aquele jogo verdade e desafio. Eu não gostei nenhum um pouco do meu primeiro beijo.

\- Eu não sabia. Pensava que você era maior afim da Bebe.

\- Nada contra, mas achava ela muito estranha.

\- Sinto muito por isso.

\- Minha primeira tentativa foi com aquela garota que não frequentava a escola e ganhou o competição de soletrando, lembra dela?

\- Um pouco. Só não lembro do nome dela.

\- Ela se chamava Rebecca.

\- O mesmo nome da Red.

\- Sim. Eu me apaixonei dela porque ela era uma garota pura e tímida. Queria tê-la como namorada.

\- Não conseguiu?

\- Eu conseguir até tive meu primeiro beijo para uma garota que gostei. Só que ela gostou demais e virou uma puta. Foi na festa e beijou todos os meninos que encontrava pela frente. Ainda apanhei do irmão dela sendo acusado que eu influenciei ela ficar assim.

\- Existiu outra?

\- Teve a Nichole.

\- On essa não sabia.

\- Tive um interesse dela quando ela falou comigo. Pensava que ela queria ser minha amiga ou algo mais intimo. Não imaginava que ela pensava que eu era gay.

\- Me lembro quando a gente tava conversando pela primeira vez Nichole disse que gostava de você.

\- Cartman, filho da puta.

\- O que o Cartman teve com isso?

\- Acredita que ele que foi responsável para fazer Token e Nichole namorarem? Aquele gordo. Quando ela deu um tempo dele até convidei para ir para um jogo de basquete comigo, mas o Cartman 'se declarou' para mim impedindo todas as minhas chances com Nichole. Acredita nisso.

\- Eu conheço a figura, mas tenho que admitir chamar uma garota para um jogo de basquete não foi algo inteligente.

\- Por que não? Ela gostava de basquete.

\- Ela pode até gostar, mas se sua intenção ela conquista-la estava fazendo no local errado, exceto se você estava esperando a sorte de mostrarem vocês juntos no telão para forçar um beijo.

\- Para ser sincero essa era minha tática – disse Kyle sem jeito.

\- Você até poderia conseguir um beijo dela, mas seria por causa da pressão do momento. A possibilidade dela não ter gostado disso era alta.

\- Nunca pensei nisso.

\- Teve mais decepções?

\- Nada comigo. Só via o relacionamento dos meus amigos não irem bons também que me fez criar uma resistência a namorar. Quando você terminou com Stan, ele me convidou para ir para uma festa e fiquei com algumas meninas e gostei. Daí peguei o gosto de só ficar.

\- Stan nunca foi maduro com o fim dos relacionamentos. Parte tenho culpa nisso, porque quando era criança pedir para Bebe para dá o recardo de terminar o namoro.

\- Sempre queria saber por que terminou o namoro com Stan na primeira vez.

\- Antes de falar os motivos fica bem claro que tanto Stan como eu éramos muito imaturos na época para ter um relacionamento, então o que vou falar não vai ser para falar mal dele – Wendy respira fundo – eu achava fofo todas as tentativas que ele fazia para chamar minha atenção, mas só foi iniciar o namoro que deixou de lado. Tipo não conversava com tanto animo como antes e pareceu que não se importava mais comigo. Mesmo quando eu beijei o Cartman na frente de todos, algo que me arrependo até hoje, ele nunca mostrou nenhuma reação. Então terminei com ele.

\- Me lembro que Stan ficou em choque quando viu isso.

\- A gente voltou de novo que durou muito, mas não deu certo.

Os dois ficam em silêncio. E o único barulho é a calada do fim de noite da cidade do interior. Os lugares mais movimentados são os bares ou as partes mais sombrias que rolam prostituição. O casal se olham e pouco a pouco aproximam para um beijo frio e suave como se fosse um sinal de selamento de um acordo.

Kyle e Wendy, um casal que não teve uma união épica ou romantizada como casais convencionais. Também não foi algo realizado pelo momento pelo menos não por completo. Foi algo planejado que foi decidido pouco a pouco. Quando Wendy permitiu a chance do ruivo e quando Kyle abriu mão de múltiplos relacionamentos.

CONTINUA

Fazia tempo que não atualizava Dark Lady. Isso porque não sabia como fazer Kyle e Wendy ficarem juntos. Também estava muito empolgado com Homestuck que me fez investir em Zaron e outras duas fics exclusivas de Homestuck. Curioso que to mais empolgado escrever sobre Stan x Wendy e quem acompanha minha outra fic pode esperar coisas interessantes desse casal.

Eu não me lembro se já comentei os pontos negativos de Cartietta, mas vem aqui uma os argumentos que impediria a vida do casal. Primeiro que eles tem personalidades parecidas, isso pode ser um ponto que tanto afastam como aproximam. Segundo que Henrietta é muito fechado para os não góticos e que faz dela ela ter repulsa todos aqueles que não seja do estilo dela. Terceiro Henrietta não se mostrou manipuladora e nem resistente a manipulação. Quarto e principalmente eles nunca tiveram interação direta. Quinto é enquanto Cartman tem muitas ambições de conquista, Henrietta muito se limita para o presente e não mostrou que pensa no futuro (também é um pouco injusto já que a gótica na serie ainda é uma criança).

Esta história ta perto do fim e to pensando seriamente depois de finalizar essa fic fazer uma nova fic (talvez a ultima fic que escrevo de South Park). Posso adiantar que é no universo Cyberpunk.

Até a próxima.


	18. Herança de Liane

\- Eric – disse uma voz feminina recebendo o homem que já encontra dentro da sua casa já que seu esposo recebeu.

\- Alex – ele levanta para abraçar a prima.

O dupla de primos estão com 22 anos e ambos já estão morando em uma cidade litoral da Florida. Alexandra está semelhante a fase adulta da falecida Liane apresentando mesmo potencial feminino que a mãe de Cartman tinha, já Eric está muito mais magro do que antes só com uma leve barriga mostrando que está tendo uma rotina de atividades físicos junto com uma rigorosa dieta. Primos que agora não compartilham o mesmo nome já que faz três anos que Alex de casou com Butters e assim assumiu o sobrenome Stotch.

\- Como anda as vendas dos produtos do "Beast Team"? – Cartman está se referindo ao grupo de herói que foram formados no passado com Eric, Elvin, Alex, Butters, Tammy e mais para frente Kenny usando suas respectivas alter ego. Criaram fama suficiente e comerciaram a marca com diversos produtos inclusive história em quadrinhos.

\- Estão ótimas. A DC Comic quer pagar os direitos para usar nossos heróis em seu universo. De tudo dê certo daqui três anos sai o filme nosso – se senta no sofá a frente do seu primo.

\- Ótimo, mais dinheiro para nossos bolsos – Cartman se senta.

\- Quem não quis se unir a nós se fudeu legal.

\- A maioria não tinha esse objetivo, quis viver suas respectivas vidas. Alguns não viveram suficiente.

\- Pois é, teve aquele judeu ruivo que morreu.

\- Não esqueço disso.

Cartman toma um gole de café que foi oferecido pelo Butters momentos atrás e não esquece do seu amigo falecido, Kyle. Pode dizer que foi dos amigos mais importante que teve e que sua antiga rivalidade era bastante divertida que infelizmente se perdeu com passar do tempo. Mesmo assim a amizade permaneceu ao ponto dele ir para casa dele pedir conselhos.

"_\- Sabe quero ajuda para conquistar a Wendy – diz logo direto._

_\- Ué? Você não é o maior pegador? Qual é a dificuldade em conquistar mais uma buceta?_

_\- Wendy é diferente. Eu quero namorar com ela."_

Não esquece dessas palavras que foram inesperadas, afinal o ruivo estava sendo um conquistador (engraçado que esperava esse comportamento mais do Kenny que no Kyle) está apaixonado pela Wendy foi um choque. Está certo que Eric se apaixonou também pela feminista no passado, mas são detalhes.

Kyle seria muito feliz com Wendy se não tivesse morrido. Motivo da morte foi aids. Irônico pensar que Cartman contou que ele morreria assim em uma história sobre natal que inventou. Tudo foi por causa de uma curto período que Kyle era muito ativo sexualmente aonde ia muita em baladas cujo número de parceiras eram variadas e entre elas contraiu aids. Como o judeu tinha contraído aids no passado muitos sintomas não apareceram. No final quando o ruivo foi internado com múltiplas doenças estava no estado avançado. A família não teve tempo para reunir uma quantidade de dinheiro a tempo que fez seu primogênito morrer, diferente de Wendy que tinha pegado a doença com Kyle, mas conseguiu se curar a tempo.

A morte de Kyle uniram Wendy e Stan pela dor que despertou antigos sentimentos e hoje estão casados. Cartman soube através de Damien que Kyle conseguiu o direito de ir para o céu. Graças a influência do anticristo e do Kenny para conseguir essa dadiva.

\- Pelo menos Kenny e Tammy estão felizes agora – comenta Alex.

\- Sim, estão.

Lembrando do outro oposto que Kenny seguiu um caminho o contrário: ficou bem tímido na adolescência, isso porque suas experiências sexuais não foram bem sucedidas. Até que um dia chegou a Tammy, a namorada que Kenny namorou com mais tempo durante a infância. Eles retornaram amizades com iniciativa da mulher mais velha. Curioso que uma rivalidade aconteceu entre eles com seus alter egos. Quando descobriram quem ela rolou um beijo entre eles. O desafio de Tammy foi convencer Kenny para ter relação sexual, mas que o loiro estava traumatizado. Tudo deu certo e eles conseguiram fazer sexo sem nenhuma complicação. Até o Kenny ficou muito feliz se convencendo que não que tinha problema, mas seu corpo já tinha escolhido Tammy como mulher da sua vida. Até hoje estão casados.

Faz lembrar que Damien voltou para o inferno para assumir o trono. Elvin está namorando a irmão de Craig até hoje (ponto interessante que ele tinha planos de ficar com uma garota chamada Sally que ficou com Ike e George ficou com Karen) assim como seus amigos estão com suas respectivas namoradas. Cartman lembra rapidamente de Pete que foi para Inglaterra com Estella e está morando lá.

\- Soube que Henrietta está morando com Tweek em South Park – disse Alex.

\- Entendo – Cartman suspira – não posso fazer nada, afinal estou divorciada dela.

Eric não deixa de pensar como sua vida amorosa não é tão bem sucedida. Quando era criança era desprezado por todos, afinal quem gostaria de ficar com uma criança gorda. Sua única experiência foi ter ficado com Wendy no passado. Mesmo assim o garoto tinha uma fascinação grande por casais. Pode dizer que ele foi um shipper já que formou casais como Token e Nichole, assim como Butters e Charlote. Até era fã do suposto casal Craig e Tweek. Só que nunca tinha uma paixão na vida.

Ele não é um personagem de uma história romântica que o protagonista tem um amor puro e verdadeiro desde da infância. Eric nunca teve um ar de herói assim como também nunca foi fofo (conseguia enganar os adultos, mas não pessoas de sua idade). Para conseguir ter namoradas teve que ralar muito e graças sua manipulação conseguia.

Henrietta foi o amor mais perto que conseguiu na história românticas. Conhecia ela desde pequena, mas nunca trocou uma palavra com a mesma sozinha. Tinha uma grande admiração platônica, mas nada que induziu fazer aproximação. Tudo que aconteceu no primeiro contato quando o mesmo caiu em cima da gótica.

"_Henrietta estava indo para lanchonete comprar um copo de café para ele quando de repente do nada algo colide com ela, mais precisamente Eric Cartman. Damien não matou seu rival, apenas teletransportou para um local aleatório, mas por ironia do destino foi a 10 centímetros acima da gótica. Assim aconteceu a colisão dos dois._

_Por algum instinto de proteção, Cartman consegue no último momento da queda inverter a posição da queda, fazendo que ele caia de costas e a gótica caia em cima dele. Por fim Henrietta fica deitado em cima de Eric. Ambos estão desnorteados pelo que aconteceu assim nem percebendo a posição... peculiar que se encontram. Corpos perfeitamente alinhados como se fosse de propósito que a garota esteja acomodando em cima do corpo do maior. Os seios precisando o peitoral, as faces muito próxima que da impressão de serem... amantes."_

Lembra que eles brigaram como não houvesse amanhã.

"_Cartman estava andando tranquilamente e nem percebe que a gótica estava na sua cola andando rápido para alcançá-lo. Tinha preparado um pedaço de papel e ligas de borracha. Henrietta já usou muito esses elementos para acertar seu irmão mais novo em casa e pretende usar contra o garoto gordo. Só que não vai acertar ele. Percebe que tem uma garota na frente do Cartman, bem próximo. O que a gótica cheinha faz é usar as ligas de borracha para estilingue para dar um tiro certeiro com o papel bem na bunda da outra._

_A reação foi engraçado: a moça que estava na frente se vira rapidamente e dá um tapa na cara do Cartman que estava distraído."_

"_O que a gótica de South Park não esperava que naquela posição deixasse seu grande traseiro exposto. Não seria nenhum problema se alguém em especial visse essa cena e interpretasse como uma oportunidade. Essa mesma pessoa se aproxima rápido e com um movimento rápido aplica um tapa bem dado na bunda de Henrietta._

_\- Ai – Henrietta sente a dor e o susto do golpe que faz bater a cabeça de leve de frente da máquina. A pancada dói, mas não seja causar marca, mas já o tapa deixa o formado perfeito da mão avermelhado na região._

_Estella que presenciou toda a cena toma uma atitude de uma boa amiga faria no seu lugar._

_\- Gozou – brinca com a situação. É... talvez nem toda amiga faz isso..."._

Irônico que o relacionamento evoluiu de verdade quando os mesmos passaram usar seus alter egos.

"_Os dois corpos estão muito próximo, ou melhor, bem colados. Eric pode sentir um perfume interessante vindo da misteriosa heroína que por sorte Henrietta usa um modelo diferente quando está de Dark Lady, assim não vai descobrir a verdadeira identidade. Ao mesmo tempo Henrietta alisa o rosto do herói sentindo toda textura, mas não desconfiando que seu herói favorito é seu atual rival._

_Os lábios ficam perigosamente próximos, o suficiente para sentir a respiração do outro. Por fim esse momento de espera acaba quando os lábios se tocam assim saboreando o beijo. Dark Lady recompensou Guaxinim, mas o que não espera é descobrir que o herói sabia beijar bem. Realmente vai ser divertido te-lo como aliado e amante."_

Então sem mascaras brigavam como se não houvesse amanhã e com mascaras beijavam como se fosse o último beijo. Até por ajuda do Morgan Freeman conseguiram resolver a diferenças.

"– _Imagine toda onda da nossa cara se a gente ficar funtos, afinal temos físicos semelhante._

– _Isso é um saco._

– _E quando todo mundo descobrir que você é Dark Lady. Imagine a confusão._

– _Fico contente só de saber do medo do meu irmão._

_O casal estão muito próximo. Praticamente colado._

– _Quer saber. Foda-se – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e se beijam. Um beijo tão intenso trocado quando ambos usavam mascara, mas que desta vez até a uma disputa de tirar o ar primeiro do outro."_

Mesmo no namoro eles brigavam:

"_\- Obrigada por me trazer em casa – diz Henrietta._

_\- Isso é fácil, difícil era te trazer no colo do colégio até aqui. Aí isso seria dureza – responde Cartman._

_\- Já que está tão troll hoje então me leve no colo para meu quarto – a gótica se joga nos braços do namorado que segura por instinto – agora me leve, meu escravo._

_\- Caralho – Cartman sobe as escadas para ir no quarto da gótica"._

Era um ótimo romance e depois de terminar o ensino médio se casaram estavam vivendo feliz. Eric Cartman com a vida de empresário e Henrietta como música de bares góticos.

\- Pai – entra uma garotinha de cabelo comprido de dois anos que corre em direção do Cartman e abraça – filha.

\- O tio Butters me deu uma boneca nova. É muita linda – disse a garota.

Eric é um empresário e um dos ramos lucrativos são os direitos autorais do grupo de heróis e para burlar os impostos precisou fazer doações de um orfanato assim como fazia quando tinha a empresa que filmava bebes filhos de mães viciadas em crack jogando um tipo de futebol. Foi nessa visita que viu uma bebe de um ano que tinha reputação de dá mais trabalho para as enfermeiras. Cartman não sabe explicar, mas sentiu uma vontade de adotar a criança. Claro que sua esposa não aprovou a atitude, mas pelo Cartman resolveu ser mãe. Um ano que foi nessa tentativa até Henrietta não aguentar mais e pedir o divórcio.

Agora o Cartman segue os passos de sua falecida mãe sendo um pai solteiro. Curioso que na creche sua filha chamada Lianis (uma mistura de nome com Liane com a deusa Iris) é uma capetinha em pessoa apronta muito. De certa forma não incomoda Eric, afinal ele já foi uma criança pior que a filha. Começou a emagrecer para ser um exemplo para filha e ela não engorde para não passar o mesmo preconceito que teve no passado.

Claro que não vai ser um pai rígido como pai de Butters foi, mas tem a seguinte filosofia de mostrar exemplo do que impor. Vai tentar seu um bom pai, assim como Liane tentou ser uma ótima mãe. É um desafio grande, mas Cartman está disposto a pagar.

Lianis é sua nova luz, sua princesinha amada. Queria compartilhar essa luz com sua esposa, mas a mesma não gosto. Talvez seja por isso que a mesma se denominou Dark Lady. Cartman deseja felicidades para ela assim como vai procurar a felicidade para ele. De qualquer jeito tem longo caminho para frente de ser um pai solteiro

FIM

Realmente estava muito travado nessa história. Eu não estava sabendo como lidar com os casais secundários, mas vi que literalmente não tinha muito que acontecer com a história então resolvi escrever esse último capítulo.

Queria fazer um final que saísse dos mods "eles viveram felizes para sempre" mostrando que nem todos os relacionamentos vão durar a vida toda.

Cartman x Henrietta é dos meus casais favoritos até hoje e até tenho um sonho impossível que os dois tenham alguma interação na série. Realmente é decepcionante como Cartman é o principal central da série e nunca teve uma namoradinha.

Essa fanfic vai ter uma continuação, ou seja, indiretamente Dark Lady não acabou, só finalizei a história porque o foco da continuação vai ser Cartman vivendo como pai solteiro.

Até a próxima. Não deixam de comentar, favoritar, compartilhar e recomendar.


End file.
